It's Not My Fault
by thousandbirds
Summary: COMPLETED Cagalli was transfered by her father to a new school with a very very lose rules. There she met Athrun Zala who had misteken her for a boy and things started to go round between them when Athrun always do something wrong in front of her.
1. I AM A GIRL!

Cagalli Yula Attha walked nervously into the big gate of the college she is going to study in. Her hands are all sweaty and her heart is beating fast.

_It's my first day in college. I wonder how does it look like? Oh well! I am about to find out anyway._

Once she reaches the main door, she pushed it open and she gasped.

_Wow! This is HUGE! I will sure get lost if I don't have a map._

She grinned to herself, feeling proud of herself for bringing a map. She continued walking and looked around the place. She suddenly remembers that she was supposed to meet the headmaster in his office.

She continued walking hoping to find his office. She took out her map and located the headmaster office and follows the direction unfortunately she unable to find it. She grumbled in frustration. She take a look at her map again and noticed that the north sign of the map is on the wrong side.

_Great! Just great!_

She turned the map upside down and continued to trace the headmaster office. Her eyes were busy scanning the map that she couldn't saw a figure in front of her. She bumped into the guy who was busy reading as well. All her belongings and map fall down to the floor along with the guy's book.

_What the?_

"Hey! Watch where you are going."she begin to pack up all her things.

A hand reached out to help her and muttered a quick sorry to her. She looked up and saw a pair of emerald eyes looking at her. She felt embarrassed and look away. She stand up and brushed her jeans away from dirt.

"Thanks for helping me."

The guy just nodded at her and walked to the opposite side. She continued her search for the headmaster office and few minutes later, she finally reached her destination. She nervously knock on the door and opened the door.

She saw a middle aged man with a big smile on his face. He stood up from his seat and warmly greeted her. That did shocked Cagalli. She was thinking about a grim and evil looking face headmaster not the cheery headmaster.

_It looks like I'm in the right school with no strict rules or anything.  
_

She smiled sheepishly inside her heart.

"Good morning Miss Attha. I'm Mwu La Fllaga, Headmaster of Seed High.

"Good morning, sir."

"Have a seat." and he sat back down.

Cagalli awkwardly took a seat and stared at the headmaster. Being such easy going headmaster, all he did is just handed her an envelope.

"Alright. Here's your schedule and your dorm room is #341. You can start your lesson either today or tomorrow."

"Thank you ,sir."

She quickly went out of the room and continued to hunt for her dorm. She skipped happily with the envelope in her hand. She grinned at how easy this school headmaster meeting can be.

_And I got angry with dad for sending me here.  
_

It seems like hour for Cagalli when her legs couldn't move any longer. She had searched for her dorm but she just couldn't find it anywhere. The closest number she could find is dorm #25 and that was way too far compared to her dorm.

She sighed loudly and continue to find her dorm. She take a look at the map again but there was no sign of her dorm.

_Where is my dorm? Why couldn't I find it anywhere? Why is this college had to be so big? Lost in the first day of school is not a good sign._

She quicken her pace heading back to the hallway. She doesn't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere. She went over to a bench and sat there hoping someone will past by and show her the directions to dorm #341.

Almost immediately, someone greeted her. She smiled and looked up and yet again saw the familiar pair of emerald eyes.

"Ah! It's you again. I thought I saw you earlier."

"Yes! You did."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I am searching for my dorm."

"What number is your dorm?"

"#341"

The guy raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't sure he heard the right thing or the guy is just making fun of him.

"Are you sure you have the right dorm. I mean that was for girls not boys you know."

HE doesn't know what mistake he has made but a palm was on his cheek slapping him. He turned to looked at the guy angrily.

"HEY! What's your problem?"

"What's MY problem YOU asked me. The problem is YOU. Just in case, you haven't noticed I AM A GIRL." and without another, she stormed away to the other side. While in the guy mind, a small little word formed in his head.

_A girl?_


	2. Who's My Partner?

Thank you so much for reviewing. And I am sorry for all the grammar mistakes I've made.

Cagalli stormed away with a pissed off face that even her father will try to avoid her. She grumbled and grumbled at how rude that stupid guy she had encountered with earlier.

"Me BOY! What was he thinking?That green eye alien."

She went on and on and yet again she bumped into someone else. She groaned in frustration and yelled at him as loud as she can get.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

The boy eventually freaked out and quickly muttered a sorry and ran away as fast as he could leaving a still fuming blond on the floor. She ruffled her hair and sat there waiting for her anger to cease.

_Me boy! Ugh! I feel like killing him and whats with the bumping into people school day.  
_

"Do you need any help?" a soft and gentle voice asked her.

She looked up and saw the most beautiful girl with her long flowing pink hair and mesmerize blue eyes. She quickly stand up.

_Oookay! This school is freaky. Why do a goddess looking angel doing here? Not to mention this school have green eye alien too.  
_

"Yes actually. I am looking for my dorm and yes I am a girl." giving the pink hair girl a full explanation before she called he a perverted.

The girl just giggled at her and help her to pick up her luggages.

"If so, we better get going. What's your dorm no is?"

"It's #341. Thank you."

"How coincidence! That's my dorm. We'll be great friends."

"Really? That's cool!"

Cagalli's anger is finally gone replaced by a friendly feeling. At first she thought this school is nothing but fill with brat that mistaken people for a boy and bumped into people without a sorry but this changes right after she met her dorm mate and friend.

A few minutes later, they had reached their dorm and quickly set her things and jumped onto her bed. She can easily recognized it that's because everything that belongs to her dorm mate is pink.

"I'm Cagalli. You?"

"I'm Lacus. Tomorrow you will start your lesson and I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

"Sure!" as she lied down on her bed falling asleep after a long day meanwhile Lacus has gone into the shower.

She suddenly remembered the envelope the headmaster had given her. She quickly tore it open and read the content.

_Miss Attha,  
_

_It is informed that the rest of your school year partner will be arranged for you. There will be no changes and this partner is compulsory. You must not exchange partner with the others or else you will be suspended from school. You must also tolerate each other and do projects together. No excuses!  
_

_You partner is: Athrun Zala  
_

_Headmaster,  
Mwu la Fllaga._

Cagalli groaned slightly at the content. She didn't get to choose her own partner for the rest of the whole year. She looked at the name Athrun Zala and sighed.

_I hope whoever this guy is will be a good partner.  
_

With that, she had fallen asleep on her bed thinking who could this Athrun Zala is.


	3. She Doesn't Even Look Like A Girl

Cagalli couldn't remembered how long time had passes. Her eyes fluttered and opened slowly. The light was bright and she had to shield herself from the bright light with her hand. She waked up slowly and the blanket fell down next to her. She stared at the blanket confused for she doesn't remember using any blanket.

She turned to look at the bed beside her and it was empty and well kept. She grabbed the alarm clock beside her bed and sighed. It was just 5 o'clock. She had been asleep for a few hours. She walked around her dorm and peered inside the bathroom but Lacus was not there.

_Where's Lacus?_

Cagalli being a impatient and always hyper-active person, she decided to take a stroll outside to get to know the building. She took her map which its already half ruined due to crumpling she had made earlier. She left a note to Lacus telling her she will be back soon just in case she return and freak out when she found no Cagalli on bed.

She looked at her map and decided to find the bathroom first followed by the classrooms and then the cafeteria.

_Here I come_

Athrun was shocked at the boy or girl he had just encountered. He obviously haven't noticed any female features in her. She have a short blond hair and have a face in his opinion quite similar to Kira, his best friend.

He is now inside the library searching for some new books to be read at dorm. He knew Kira would be out with Lacus for their project and he himself was wondering who would his new partner will be since Nicol left.

_I hope it's not that boy or girl. Really? A girl?  
_

He selected five really thick books and handed it to the librarian. The librarian just blushed at the sight of him even though she's in mid-twenty. He politely smile back but in the back of his mind, he really hope people stop giggling or blushing or like Mia, cling on to him. It's just plain freaky.

_If everyone could be just like her_

He smiled suddenly and his hand reached for his now sore cheek. Even though it was pain but he couldn't help to feel impressed. He never thought he could see any other girl who doesn't blush at the sight of him.

_Except Lacus of course  
_

"Mister Zala? Your books is ready." with a slight pink on her face.

"Thank you, Madam Rosetta."smiling at her.

He carefully took the stakes of books and head off. The books are blocking his view so he had to walk extra slowly. Suddenly, his ears perked up at the sound of heels clicking and the giggling noise of his worst enemies-MIA!

He quickly ran away with both of his hand on the books avoiding it from falling. He obviously couldn't see anyone in front of him and he just banged on the figure. The books fall down and instantly get a glare from the girl. He noticed she was about to shout, he quickly closed her mouth with his hand and kicked the rest of his books behind the big pillar, while he and the girl hide inside the broom closet.

He pressed his ears at the closet door and the clicking noise of the heels of Mia getting fainter and fainter. He sighed in relief. Then he remembered the girl beside him and gulped when he saw the expression on her face. He released her instantly and gave her a sorry look.

"Sorry. I am really sorry."

Cagalli didn't even care to listen. She was already pissed off with him. First, he mistaken her as a boy and now he dragged her to a closet. This is way too much.

"What do YOU think you are DOING!"

"Shhhh! Please!"

Cagalli crossed her arms and glared at the green eye alien.

"Give me a reason why!"

"Err...well you see! That's a very annoying person there was trying to..." he stopped when he realize she was no longer listening but her eyes was focus on the book.

He kneeled down beside her and peeked a little but he couldn't get much. He's a little bit curious of what so interesting about Space and Exploration. He wouldn't even borrowed it if it wasn't because he doesn't know how to do the question given.

"Hey! What are you reading?"

Cagalli looked at him with a strong feeling of hatred inside her eyes that gave chill to Athrun. He got a feeling that this is not good at all and so he backed away slightly. Cagalli followed him getting nearer to him and gave him a smile.

_A smile?_

When he least expected him, a loud SLAP was heard and a fuming blond stormed away with her fist clenched tightly leaving a shocked looking boy sitting there with his hand on his another side of cheek.

_What did I do now?  
_

But the little mystery is soon solve. He saw a very familiar handwriting on one of the pages.

**She doesn't even look like a girl**

"No wonder she's angry."

He flipped through the front page to see who's the previous borrower and just as he expected it's Dearka Elsman. He smiled a little wickedly and begin to pack up all his stuff and begin to hunt a certain person who's the causes of another slap on his cheek.

_Dearka Elsman! You are so dead!_

_I _

Author's note:

I am sorry for the last two chapters because it was so short and obviously wasn't good enough. This idea just popped out of nowhere and I simply wrote it. It doesn't have much preparation.

I hope that this chapter will be better and thank you all for reading my fic and even leave a review for me. I'll be glad to know what my weaknesses.  
Thank you!


	4. Run Away From Mia

Cagalli was storming out towards her dorm with her fist still clenched together. How dare the green eyed alien dragged her behind a closet and worst, wrote that she doesn't even look like a girl. Oh! She was boiling hot right now. He was lucky he didn't get more than a punch that he deserved.

Cagalli finally decided head back to dorm after such eventful trip around the school. She took out her map but only to realize that her hands no longer hold the map of the school. She turned around to check whether she dropped it but no, the map was no where in sight.

_Where's my map?_

It seems like thunder had strike her when she remembered her accident earlier where she had dropped her map along with the jerk books and forgot to retrieved it back because of that somebody's fault. She decided to went back and have a look and if she sees him, she will make sure he will get another smack in both side of his face for making her lost her map.

She reached there but there was no one in sight but only heard a giggling voice and an annoying clicking sound of high heels shoes. Out of sudden, a pink hair girl rushed out to her and bumped into her making fell down to the floor. She winced in pain and pushed off the girl. She came face with face with a similar looking Lacus but with a more revealing clothes and a bitchy look on her face.

" Watch where you're going!" the pink hair girl hissed at her.

Cagalli couldn't believe a word she had said. She's not watching where she's going. That was outrageous when she is the one was bumping into her without a word sorry and now framing her this. Oh! She just feel like slapping her right now. She stand up angrily and noticed the pink hair seems to be glaring her.

"Look!You are the one who bumped on to me and never a word of sorry I heard from you." Cagalli raised her voice at her.

"Now what have you done. You make me lose my ATHRUN HONEY!" yelling the last part to Cagalli.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOU ATHRUN HONEY?"

_Eh Athrun? Athrun Zala?_

"WELL I DO! YOU STUPID TOMBOY! UNLIKE ME I AM LIKE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL!"

Cagalli feel like going to the toilet and vomit out her remaining dinner yesterday night. She had never meet such girl who praises herself the most beautiful girl in school and running around school like a chicken searching for her honey. She shivered slightly at her exclamations and the worst of all, she just called her tomboy. TOM BOY!

"Oh YEA! You know what? YOU ARE LIKE THE UGLIEST PEOPLE I EVER LAID EYES ON!" screaming at her.

The pink hair girl just glared at her angrily and stormed off without another word. Then, a loud wailing voice of ATHRUUUN HONNEY was heard. Cagalli could feel herself shivered in eeriness at the sound of her voice and almost instantly felt poor for the whoever that Athrun guy is.

_Hmm? Maybe that Athrun was my partner. Well if so I hope I won't meet that freak ever again._

She continues to search for her lost map but nothing was on the floor and sighed. She considered herself unlucky for meeting the jerk and a slut. She might as well go back since her map was most probably at the hands of the green eyed alien and Lacus probably came back from wherever she is.

The clicking sound of high heels is getting louder and Athrun was sure it belongs to Mia. He quickly scrambled up and packed up all his books and ran for his life. The map inside the book was still went unnoticed by him. Who would when they are running away?

"ATHRUUN HONEY!" the voice of Mia rang in his ears and he shivered.

He quickly ran to the the nearest dorm and that is Dearka and Yzak's dorm to his relief. Other than hiding from Mia, he can plot a revenge against Dearka for writing such word in the library book and unfortunately found by no other than her, the girl who found amusing slapping him.

He knocked the door hard, loud and fast but still no reply. Mia will be reaching him soon but nobody is answering the door!

_Dearka! Yzak! Hurry!_

Luckily the door opened and he saw a very pissed off Yzak in front of him. He gave him a a sorry look and pushed him inside and closed the door. He sighed in relief but only to replaced by a shout from Yzak.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ZALA!"

Athrun quickly closes his mouth with his hands and signaled him to be silent. He heard muffled of yelling from him even though his mouth is tightly shut. He turned around only to see Shiho sitting at the bed quite embarrassed at the sudden intruder. He turned red and chuckled.

_Yzak with Shiho! Never knew...never knew.  
_

"Sorry Yzak, Shiho! Mia on loose. Gotta run away from her. This is the closest dorm."

He no longer heard the clicking noise of high heels and this time he releases Yzak. Yzak glared at him and he backed away slightly. He opened the door and ran out.

"Have fun with Shiho, Yzak!" and he sweared he could see a bright red Yzak standing there.

"IT"S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS ZALA!"

He continued running until he reached his dorm and closes his door shut real fast when he heard another ATHRUUN HONNEY wailing just outside his dorm. He flung himself on the bed and sighed.

_Just another day of running away from Mia or suffer._


	5. It's An Accident!

Cagalli was lost for yet another time in a day. She had been circling the same place for two times and she has no idea where to head to. She tried to get to the main hall and then started her way back to the dorm but to no avail, she just can't find her way back. She went back to the library and entered. She is going to ask for another map if they have one but the librarian was nowhere to be seen.

_I might as well grab a book and read while waiting for the librarian to return  
_

Cagalli walked around the spacious library and sat at the end corner grabbing a book and read. Not after a few pages, she felt her eyes drooping and eventually fall asleep on the floor thinking that the librarian won't leave so soon. Unfortunately her worst nightmare came true, the librarian was getting ready to leave unaware that Cagalli was still inside the library.

Athrun was busy getting his homework done and trying his best to ignore the calling of Mia outside his dorm. It's been half an hour and that girl still haven't give up and he groaned in annoyance. He 's flipping his homework to make sure he had finish all the questions and he put his book aside. He took out his laptop and begin to message Kira who was now busy doing his project with Lacus.

Kira being a computer freak always brings his laptop around and will never leave it behind except when he was taking his bath and sleeping. He chuckled slightly but silently avoiding any sound from being heard by Mia. He begin to check his online list but sighed when Kira is not on.

_Probably busy with Lacus_

He checked again and saw Miriallia is on the online list and he grinned evilly. He clicked on her name and started to message her but stopped when he knew that he message her as Athrun, Dearka will get to know. He logged off and reentered as an anonymous and message her.

_Miss Miriallia,  
_

_I have something important to tell you. It's about your boyfriend Dearka Elsman. I heard him talking bad things behind your back and you being such a sweet girl, I couldn't let him get away with this. SO here am I informing you about this.  
_

_Make sure you slap him on the cheek HARD!  
_

_A helpful person._

His evil smile has not faltered from his face and he click the send button. He waited for awhile and on the online list, Miriallia's name was no longer there. She punched his fist up in the air as the sign of victory.

_That was for writing nonsense inside the book Dearka!  
_

His outer appearance of being confused always get bullied by Dearka most of the time but he never had the perfect chance to pay him back and now he did. He knew Miriallia means a lot to him but couldn't help to grumbled about her over controlling mode and Miriallia wouldn't even let Dearka go easily. Dearka being such a sweet talker, it wouldn't be a problem.

_This argument should probably take a week time.  
_

No longer heard the sound of Mia, he opened the door slightly and Mia was no where insight. He went back to his room and grabbed his book and noticed a map inside. He took it out and noticed that the map is all crumpled and he knew exactly who does this map belongs to.

_Hmm! She must have dropped it when I dragged her and I took it accidentally.  
_

He took all his books and rushed to the library before it closes. By the time he reached there, the librarian Madam Rosetta is already closing the door. He picked up his legs fast and called out to her.

"Madam Rosetta! Wait!"

The librarian turned to his direction and blushes slightly giving him a smile.

"Mister Zala! What are you doing her in this time? You know the library closes at 6."

"I know but I really needed to hand this books back and borrowed few more books."

The librarian seems hesitate to opened the library for him. Knowing Athrun Zala well enough, she knew he will be hanging there more like an hour to find his books. Athrun who of course know what she was thinking quickly piped up.

" Will you give me the key? I will put my name in the returned and borrowed list. I promised I will lock the door and make sure everything is in order. Next morning, I will be here before 8.30 to give you the key." saying all at once in one breath.

The librarian think about his idea and finally agree. She handed the key to him and reminded him all the things he needed to do. Athrun quickly agreed.

"Thank you Madam Rosetta."

"You are welcome dear." and she walked away.

He opened the lock and entered the library. He put the books he had borrowed aside and quickly went to search for another book he wanted to read for his past time. He went to shelves and shelves, his eyes glancing through the shelves. He did not noticed a figure on the floor, sleeping and ran into it causing both of them toppled to the ground. The figure yelped so loud that Athrun had to closed his ears with both hands and with that action of his, he fell on top of the figure, face inches with the figure.

Cagalli opened her eyes slightly wincing a little at the weight on top of her. When she opened her eyes, she went berserker and kicked off whoever on top of her and quickly stand up from the floor. Athrun on the other hand rubbing his leg that was just kicked. He looked up and he instantly paled. He gulped.

_I am so dead_

"I am so sorry. I was concentrating on the books that I didn't see you there."

"OH YEA! LIKE I AM SOME KIND OF AMOEBA THAT YOU CAN"T SEE ME THERE!"

"NO! NO!"

Athrun know he wouldn't win her over with just bickering so he decided to use his brain to win her for this once. He was really not in the mood to do so and he was still worried that Mia would take another stroll to the library to look for him.

_It's not Mia know when the library closes_

"NO WHAT!"

"Well you see miss. You are lucky to meet me here and that I ran into you because if I didn't, you will be trapped in this library the whole night until the next morning." he smirked slightly.

Cagalli expression seems to change a little. She was not sure whether he is telling the truth or just another trick to avoid the wrath of her screaming and yelling at him. Athrun was smarter and knew she wouldn't believe him so easily.

"Well if you don't believe me. Here's the key to the library and no one will be here except me and you. Madam Rosetta has left few minutes ago." he wriggled the key at her.

Cagalli looked at the counter and other places as well. It seems like he is right. The library is empty except the two of them. She felt so embarrassed and muttered a soft sorry to him. Athrun smirked a little and decided to play a trick on her.

"You are saying something?" hiding his smirk away.

Cagalli could feel the heat rises up to her cheeks. A part of her wanted to smack this green eyed alien but another part of of her knew that he most probably couldn't hear her apologies since she had said it so softly.

"I-I said I'm sorry." a little louder this time, her head bowed not looking at him but after sometime theres no response from him.

She turned and saw the guy was no where insight but lurking around the corner searching for books. Cagalli anger was getting higher and higher at his attitude of ignoring her apology. Athrun smiled behind the book. He got her.

Cagalli went forward towards him with her hands getting ready for another slapping to be done but Athrun was too quick for her. He spun around and smiled at her showing two of his books in his hand.

"Now this is real good book. I have been searching for them earlier."

Cagalli wanted to snap back at him but he already went another way round towards the counter. She being as stubborn as she can is not going to give up about her undone apology not knowing that Athurn was just playing a trick on her.

"Hey! Wait up!" she called out to him.

Athrun was now busy searching the stack of lists to write his name down but still he couldn't find it anywhere. Who knew that being a librarian needed to find files belongs to the students other than keeping them quiet in the library and taking care of book? Athrun swore that he saw Madam Rosetta took his stack of list from that drawer but he can't find it.

_Hmm. Where could that lists go? It's dinner time soon_

"Try searching the alphabets according to your name. That might help you." a voice piped in behind him. He turned andsaw no other than the blond herself.

"Oh Right! Thanks!"

As he continue to search for the lists, he suddenly remembered about the map. He took it out form the book and handed it to her.

"You can go now. I'm sorry.It's dinner time now and you can go to the cafeteria at the ground floor."

Cagalli took her map with gratitude.

"Thanks! You sure you don't need any help?"

"Nah! I can fix this." still busy searching for the lists.

Cagalli nodded her head and started to go but stopped.

"I'm sorry."

Athrun smiled a little and continue his search. Then something caught his eye at the table near his books. It's the list. He grinned and grab it causing the books to fell down on to the floor. Athrun who was too happy to noticed tripped on it falling on top of Cagalli. He grabbed her and turned around so that she won't get hurt and him landed on the floor instead.

Cagalli yelped and her hands quickly find something to grab and when she noticed there's noting to grab, she grab Athrun instead. She closes her eyes waiting for the contact with the hard and cold concrete but she get intouch with a warm substance.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw the face of the green eyed alien and for once felt grateful towards him but all that changes in just a second when she felt something on her chest. She stand up slightly and saw a pair of hands there that belong to green eye alien.

Athrun seems to have noticed too and quickly took his hand off, his face brick red. Cagalli with a red face both with embarrassment and anger slapped Athrun real HARD on both side of his face.

"PERVERT!" and she stormed away leaving the red face Athrun lying on the floor, whom never had a chance to explain.

"IT'S AN ACCIDENT!" he called out to her but he knew it was useless. She was way too far to hear it.

Athrun sighed as he lay down on the cold concrete floor and banged the stack of lists on his face.

_What makes me think that this will actually turn out right?_

Author's Note:

Oookay! This chapter is slightly longer and all of you must wonder why does he always get slapped. Well all I can answer is It's their first day and all Cagalli can do for now is slapping. I will do some other than slapping movement some other chapters.

And I won't be updating it everyday because school going to start soon which is two days more. Exams and homeworks are bout to giving me a hard time so please be patient.

Thanks for reviewing!

P/S: To Loving Arrow!

Shiho appeared both in Gundam Seed and Destiny but she's not really important. In Seed, I saw her appear once but only the back of her. In Destiny, theres more of her but I don't think she ever talk. LOL and Mia She's in Destiny. Spoiler! She pretend to be Lacus!


	6. Just Another Day Of Mia's Wrath

With the help of her map, Cagalli finally found her way back to her dorm without any problem. She took out her dorm key and inserted into the key hole and turned. A click was heard and she pushed open the door only to reveal Lacus packing her books, Lacus hearing the sound of the door looked and smiled when she saw Cagalli.

_She's smiling at me? She changes fast_

"Hi Cagalli." she ushered her to sit down and handed her a tray of food.

Cagalli had forgotten about dinner after the incident earlier. Thinking of it makes her heart beat rapidly and the blood rushes to her cheek. She forced a smile at Lacus and accepted the tray of food with a look of suspicion.

_Why are she treating me so good? I mean she just argued with me_

"Thanks."

"No problem Cagalli." smiling sweetly at her.

_Could they actually be the same person?_

Lacus seems to noticed that Cagalli was in deep thinking that all she do is staring at her tray of food, her hand clasped hard on the tray.Lacus was worried. What could possible make her friend so deep in thinking?

"Cagalli? Are you alright?"sitting beside Cagalli on her bed, looking at her expression filled with concern.

Cagalli looked up from her food and gave Lacus a confused look. She didn't hear anything for she was deep in thinking.She looked at Lacus concern look and compared it with the evil look she saw earlier.

_Totally different like Heaven and Hell_

"Err Lacus? Where have you been this afternoon?"

Lacus hearing this blushed slightly. Cagalli was even in bigger confusion seeing her blush.

"I-I'm with Kira."

"Kira?" utterly confused.

"A-Ah yes."

"Your boyfriend?"

That simple question was able to make lacus blushed even more. She quickly stand up and started to wave her hand explaining to Cagalli there's no such thing that Kira is her boyfriend. Cagalli just snickered at the pink hair.

"Lacus?Do you know someone who looks like you? In this school?"

Lacus immeadiately quiet down and her brows frowning.

"You must mean Mia! The one that was always chasing Athrun."

"Sooo? You are not her?"

"Of course not."giving her yet another smile, frowning no more.

_Thank God for that. I really couldn't imagine staying with her_

She smiled back at Lacus and begin to eat her food heartily. Lacus looked at her for a moment and went back to her packing. Suddenly she remembered that Cagalli was out when she had returned. She grew curious and asked her.

"So Cagalli? Where have you been?"

Cagalli spit out her food inside the mouth, choking. Her face turned blue to purple to red and back to blue again. Lacus hurried to her and patted her on her back. A moment later, Cagalli was back to normal.

"Are you alright?"

Cagalli nodded her head slowly while taking the cup of water that Lacus handed her.

"Good! Now tell me where have you been?"

Cagalli turned very very red as she remember it again. She doesn't know what to tell Lacus and so she just shrugged her shoulder.

_Stupid perverted green eyed alien_

III

Athrun begin to clean up all the mess he had made. His face turned red at the memories of the incident earlier. He looked his hand and smiled but changed into a frown remembering her anger and expression on her face.

_She's a girl_

His mind was occupied on the blond that he doesn't notice a certain pink haired Mia by his side. He just smiled to himself that made Mia thinks that he was thinking about her. Mia slipped her hands around Athrun's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Athruun!"

Athrun was shocked and the sound of Mia's voice send goosebumps to him. His eyes was wide that Kira always say that looked like an egg yolk around the albumen whenever he sees Mia. His face paled and he did something unexpected- he SCREAMED!

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Mia was shocked and fell back behind him, her hands covering her ears. Athrun quickly write his name on the lists, took his new borrowed books, dragging Mia along, closes the library door and run for his life leaving Mia chasing after him.

"Athruun! Don't leave me! It's me Mia!" still chasing the running away Athrun.

_And that is the reason why I needed to run_

Athrun's head was screaming for his Almighty God for blessings and protection so that he can survive from Mia's wrath. While on his way, he saw Kira holding a tray of food. He wanted to go back to his dorm but he knew Mia was close behind him so he could not enter his dorm or else for the rest of the night, Mia will haunt him and the other boys as well.

He ran towards Kira and whispered his plan on Kira's ear while Kira nodded with enthusiasm look on his face. When Mia caught up with Athrun ans was about to hug him, Kira yelled at Athrun and poured the tray of food at Athrun's direction or more to Mia's direction causing both Athrun and Mia covered with food.

Mia looked like she can kill while Athrun was snickering silently behind her. She glared at Kira with one hundred percent of hatred.

"Oh Mia! _Real _sorry! I was aiming at Athrun and i didn't see you there so..."

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ME?SUCH GREAT BEAUTY LIKE ME? A-AND THIS IS MY NEW OUTFIT!" yelling at Kira.

"URGH! I HATE YOU!" and she ran off glaring at everyone who was looking at her.

Athrun and Kira was trying their best to hold back their laughter in front of Mia. When they have lost sight of Mia, they burst out laughing so loudly and tumbled back to their dorm.

"T-That was hilarious!" Kira still laughing while talking.

"Yea! D-Did you see her face?"

Kira nodded his head in agreement and both of them stumbled back to laughter again. Athrun while laughing went into the shower and took a bath, cleaning the remaining bit of food on his body. Thinking of food made him remember that he had missed his dinner. Putting on a clean t-shirt and shorts, he walked out form the bathroom to meet Kira talking on the phone chuckling hard.

Kira put down the phone not long after Athrun have came out from the bathroom. He took out his laptop and begin to online. Athrun smirked and took his laptop from his table, seated himself on the bed and started to online as well.

"Hey Kira! Did you left some dinner for me?"

"Yeah!"

"So? Where is it?"

"Almost all of it on Mia."

There's a moment of silence between them, only to be interrupt by the sound of Athrun's rumbling stomach.

"I guess it's worth it!" and both of them fell into fits of laughter but soon interrupted by a message for both of them from a miserable Dearka which is written on his nick name. Athrun smirked.

"Hey Kira! Give me some of your snacks." giving him a I-know – you-got-snacks look.

"W-What are you talking about?"trying to avoid his gaze.

"Oh really? What's with the Twisties poking out underneath your bed?"

Kira looked down and groaned. He pushed the packet of Twisties back inside and act nothing has happen.

"Fine! I'll tell Lacus your secret." giving him a smug look.

Kira looked at him with horror written on his face.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

Kira doesn't know whether to agree and give Athrun the snacks or let Lacus know about his eating snacks in the middle of the night while sleeping. Sure it wasn't something bad or unusual but with Lacus it's different. He wanted Lacus to have a good impression of him. Slowly he took out his snacks and stared at them saying goodbye to everyone of them knowing that Athrun will eat them all within an hour due to his super hunger mode. He sighed and threw him the snacks saving a packet or two for himself.

While both of them are eating, Dearka rushed in with his laptop with him. He huffed and took Athrun's or Kira's snacks and begin to eat while mumbling about something that sounds like such-friend-didn't reply-Milly-slapped-hard. Both Athrun looked at each other and sprang at the poor Dearka, taking back their snacks.

"Hey! I'm eating."Dearka called out.

"So am I." chorused both Athrun and Kira.

"What a friend?"

"What happened?" asked Athrun but deep inside he knew just exactly what had happened.

"Milly slapped me HARD!"

_Serve you right!_

"Why?" Kira piped in while chatting with Lacus.

"Someone send a message to her saying that I talked bad things behind her back." he whined.

"Which is something you always do!" both of them chorused again.

Dearka glared at them and was about to hit both of them but Yzak appeared out of nowhere giving Athrun his death glare while Athrun replied his glare with a smile. He was about to asked Yzak about him and Shiho but Yzak closes his mouth exactly how he did to him earlier and gave him a shut up warning look. Athrun pushed his hand away and laughed. Dearka and Kira gave him a confused look and Yzak gave him an extra death glare that made Athrun laughed even louder.

"SHUT UP ZALA!"

"Al-Alright! Alright!" trying so hard not to laugh.

"So Yzak! How was it?" intended to make him squirm.

"How was WHAT?"

"Oh! You know you and Shmmm!" the red faced Yzak once again closes his mouth shut.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

Kira and Dearka shared the same on look on their face and both thinking of the same thing.

_Yzak blushed?_

"Don't you even dare to tell anyone about this." he hissed.

Athrun nodded his head and Yzak releases his hand and Athrun begin to laugh again.Then came another intruder that send the four boys to shock. It's the headmaster-Mwu La Fllaga!

"hey boys! What's up?"

"Nothings up sir! It's late. Let's go Dearka."Yzak who was the first one to recovered from the shock dragged Dearka out.

"Yea sir! We are going to sleep now. Good night sir." Athrun and Kira pulled their blanket over them and sleep. Mwu on the other hand sighed. He off the light for them and closes the door. His sadness quickly turn back to happiness when he remembered of a certain someone.

_Murrue! Mwu's coming!_

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry for the grammar mistakes. It really can't be help. No matter how many times I have checked it, I can never detect any mistakes. Really sorry.

Well this is chapter 6.Bout to have loads of mistakes and I hope you like it. Won't update so soon anymore. Probably another few week more or at the second week of October. Why so late? Course I have few exams coming as I had said previous chapter. Well! I'll try my best. This chapter to my disappointment doesn't have any scene of AC.

To Chelsea: Let;s say Mia in Destiny always clings to Athrun so I made her like this chasing after Athrun and stuff. Well sorry if I am bad at explaining.'

To Living Arrow: My country doesn't aired Destiny too but somehow my friend from some other country told me bout it and I afraid...forget it. Spoilers! LOL!

Well hope you guys review. Really hope to see how my fic is going. Thanks a lot.


	7. I Slapped Cagalli

The quietness around the school in the early dawn was soon be broken by sounds of alarm clocks ringing all around the school both in the boys and girls dorm. Some students begin to groaned while some are energetic enough to kick the day.

In a certain dorm, a pink hair girl was already wide awake, preparing herself and making breakfast. Kira and Athrun will stopped by at her dorm and have their breakfast since breakfast in school starts at 10 in the morning. Kira and Athrun being the big eater wouldn't survive till then. By the time she had finished preparing breakfast, it's already 6 in the morning and her new dorm mate was still sleeping.

Lacus tried to wake her up but to no avail, the blonde just wouldn't wake up or even responding to her calls. Lacus did a lot of things to wake her up, from water sprinkles o tickling, none of it works and she sighed in frustration.

_Cagalli. We are going to be late if you don't wake up soon_

There's a knock on the door and Lacus happily went for the door. She was about to squeal Kira but stop when she saw Miriallia standing on her door step. She blinked at her and she blink back.

"Morning Lacus!" the brunette waved at her.

"Ah! Morning Milly."

"Kira and Athrun will heading to class early today. Have to miss breakfast."

"Oh." sounding a little disappointed.

"Do you mind if I have a share or the breakfast?"

"Of course not. Come on in."

While Lacus was serving breakfast for her, Miriallia noticed a lump on the other bed that was suppose to be vacant.

"Lacus? Do you have a new dorm mate?"

"Yes but she wouldn't wake up." giving her I-don't-know-what-to-do look.

"Hmmm. Let me try."

She walked towards the lump and sit on the side of her bed shaking her a little but she did not move a muscle. She begin to shake her violently but still not working.

_Such sleeper. I couldn't believe other than Dearka there is still somebody who can sleep like this._

At talking about Dearka makes her blood boil and huffed a little.

"Lacus?What's her name?"

"Cagalli."

"Right!"

She glanced around the dorm and saw a photo of Cagalli and her father. The father looked stern enough but somehow Miriallia got a feeling that Cagalli wasn't one bit afraid of her father. She shrugged and continue her wake up call.

"Cagalli! School starting. Your daddy is waiting."

"Mmm." was the blonde reply but a moment later, the blonde shot up from her bad. She scrambled out of bed, went into the shower, comb her hair,packed her bag and ran out from her dorm shouting

"Daddy don't send Yuuna here. I'm sorry!" Lacus and Miriallia who went unnoticed by the blond just stared at each other in confusion.

"How did you do that?"Lacus breaking the silence while Miriallia just shrugged in return.

III

Cagalli have been strolling around the school with no one to talk to in fact, there was nobody to be seen. The morning routine of her father constant threat of sending Yuuna give her the creeps. By just hearing his name, Cagalli can lose her appetite which is already did. It was actually too late to go back to dorm by now even though she knew her father was not actually waiting for her.

_How could he be when I'm in dorm?_

Cagalli looked around and somehow she doesn't find this area familiar. Nobody's here and Cagalli was alone. She swing her bag to and fro humming to herself but stopped when she heard noises coming out from an empty room. The door was slightly ajar and Cagalli took the change to peep inside but only gasped when she saw a couple was busy kissing. The red faced Cagalli quickly but silently tip toed away until she reached far enough from them.

_Disgusting!_

"Cagalli!"

The blond turned and saw Lacus calling out to her. She happily waved at the pink hair girl, feeling grateful to see her. Beside Lacus was another girl which her attire was orange that in Cagalli's opinion, it looked good on her. Her short brunette hair was in state and was nothing like hers-fur ball.

"Lacus!"

"Hey Cagalli! I'm Miriallia. You can call me Milly."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Both of them shakes each other hands and the trio went their way along the hallway chatting happily.

"Come on Cagalli! We better hurry."

"YUP! Lacus can't wait to introduce you to Kira."

"Oooo! Lacus's boyfriend."

Both Cagalli and Miriallia was laughing loudly at the blushing pink haired girl.

"He's not."

III

Athrun and Kira was busy checking each other homeworks since they didn't visit Lacus, her breakfast and also her homework checking routine. Athrun wouldn't have care if it wasn't for Kira who wanted to give Lacus a good impression insisted that they check each other work.

"Kira?"

"Mmm?"

"How do you spell synagogue?"

"S-Y-N-A-G-O-G-U-E. Why?" still busy checking Athrun's work while Athrun on the other hand was trying to stop his urge to laugh.

"What Athrun?" noticing his blue haired friend weird behaviour.

"W-Well! I don't think in the Bible, we can find the word 'Lacus you are so beautiful'" this time laughing out loud. Kira glared at Athrun, snatching his book back and begin to change his answer.

"Did you wrote it accidentally or intentionally?"

"Shut UP!"

Athrun was about to tease him more but Dearka interrupted him. The blond was a little cheerful compared to yesterday and Yzak the usual Mr. Grumpy trailing behind. He wondered what did Shiho find in him.

"Athrun! Kira! Did you see the new movie Angels of Mission last night? asked Dearka.

"You saw that new girl in that show? The blonde one?"Yzak piped in.

The three girls was about to reach their Science class but stopped when Cagalli heard something about her. She leaned back and listen to their conversation.Cagalli recognized green eyed alien there talking with his buddy. Who wouldn't if the whole school, he's the only blue hair. She picked up a few words such as new-blonde-girl.

_They are talking about me._

"Oh her! I saw her alright.Why?"

"Aha! Athrun,what do you think of her?"

"Err..she's not very beautiful and she doesn't act like a girl. She shouldn't really take...OUCH!" Athrun was rubbing his shin where someone had just kicked him.

He turned around wanted to give whoever that person a taste of his punch but unable to do so when he come face to face with a blonde girl with amber eyes. He doesn't know why he suddenly feel nervous in front of her and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

_Why am I blushing for?_

"Err...morning?"

Cagalli smiled at him.

_O ooh!_

Athrun quickly block his face from getting in contact with the blonde palm but he feel nothing coming his way. He removed his hand and saw Cagalli's smile had not faltered yet and he gave her a confused look and she reply it with another smile. Athrun sighed in relief thinking that kicking shin was her way to say good morning to him and he relaxed. At the very moment Athrun have let his guard down, Cagalli kick him again and Athrun earned another slap on his face. Everyone was bewildered at what had happened, the same question held in their mind.

_What is happening here?_

"What did I do now?" rubbing his cheek and leg with another confuse look.

Athrun wouldn't understand the blonde and don't think he ever will. He never did anything wrong beside tripping over her and accidentally touched the place he wasn't suppose to touch but other than that, he did nothing else. He had actually lost count of her slapping since his first encounter with her.

_Such great morning_

"Whoa!" Kira was the first one to talk breaking the silence but only earn a glare from Athrun. Kira immediately shut his mouth.

Athrun was about to go inside the class when he heard a loud squealing of ATHRUUN HONEY coming nearer. Athrun who was not in the mood to play hide and seek with Mia went inside the classroom fast and Mia seems to have notice pick up her pace and lunged herself at him. Yzak and Dearka who are clearly annoyed with her dragged her away until she was far away and locked her inside an isolated room.

The bell rings stating the students should go to the class now. All of them without another word went inside. They saw Athrun sitting there seems to be in deep thinking. About what? They were about to find out. On the other hand, Cagalli was standing there with the teacher who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Settle down class!" and the students went back to their seat talking no more.

"Today we have three new students and the other two seems to get lost somehow. Well..."

the teacher speech was interrupted by a two arguing voice just outside the classroom and two boys came stumbling in with a crossed look on their face.

"Get off purple freak!"

"You get off desert boy!"

"I reached here first."

"No! I reached here first."

Cagalli nightmare came true, not only one nightmare but two. The two boys lighted up when they saw Cagalli standing there. They rushed to her one holding her hand one was paying her respect. Cagalli feel like hiding somewhere.

"Alright! You can start introducing yourself now."

The purple haired guy stepped forward with a smirk on his face. His hand still on Cagalli and Cagalli was trying her best to release her hand but Yuuna's grip was too tight. He bowed slightly and winked at the class. Somehow no one was impressed especially a certain blue hair who was from the start, glaring at both the purple hair freak and the desert boy. He doesn't know why but he had a sudden urge to strangle both of them tight, hoping their face will turn blue, begging for his release. Athrun smirked at this and Kira who was looking behind at Athrun sweat dropped.

"Er hem! I'm Yuuna Roma Seiran, the ultimate hotty and wealthy guy. I got the look, the body aannd the money but I'm not available. You wanna know why? I'' tell you why. It's because I belong to Cagalli and her only." kneeling down and kissed Cagalli hand.

Athrun was pissed, he was imagining the pencil he was holding was Yuuna and he gripped it tight and broke it into two. Everyone who saw that freaked out including Yzak while Lacus look worriedly at him and Cagalli. Cagalli on the other hand feel like vomiting at his statement and she made a mental note to go to the clinic and have her hand to be treated.

"Oooi purple freak! Get away from Cagalli!" the brown haired desert boy pushed Yuuna away and put an arm around Cagalli protectively. Cagalli wouldn't mind, she kinda get used to it when she was small.

"I'm Afmed and I'm giving you warning! Don't you dare hurt Cagalli or else." showing his fist at the class.

The teacher just look at Afmed with a unsatisfied look and Cagalli was anything but feel comfortable. Her life is going to be torture. Athrun have nothing to break grab Kira's head instead and started to strangle him. Lacus was trying her best to release Athrun's hands buy unsuccessfully. When Athrun saw Cagalli was about to start her introduction, he stopped strangling Kira and pay attention leaving the paled Kira was in shock.

"I am Cagalli Yula Attha!"

Everyone was not very satisfied with her introduction but to Athurn that was the best introduction ever at least better than those two. Thinking of them make him wanted to strangle or breaking something. Kira quickly sit further up avoiding another strangling from Athrun.

"Now Miss Attha, who's your partner?"

"Athrun Zala."

Athrun paled slightly but somehow he like it. He was glad his partner was somebody else but not Mia even though his partner like to slap him. It was worth it. She saw the blond glancing around the classroom searching for her partner and when she caught his eye, she glared at him. He gulped.

"Mr. Zala! Please raise up your hand."

Athrun quickly hide his face and raises his hand hoping Cagalli won't notice him but he was wrong. Cagalli did notice him and she wasn't at all pleased with it. She knew Athrun Zala, her partner was green eye alien. Everyone would have known seeing the only blue hair guy raised up his hand. She angrily walked towards her partner and loudly slammed her bag on the chair. When she was about to seat, Mia rushed in and pushed her out of the way causing her to fall backwards.

"ATHRUUN!"

Athrun eyes widened in shock at the sudden intruder. He wanted to help Cagalli but Mia lunged at him causing him to fall backwards too. Mia was hugging him hard and he was having difficulties in breathing. Athrun saw Cagalli standing in front of him with an angry look and he gave her an apologetic look and mouthed 'help' to Kira. Kira was as dense he can be doesn't know understand what Athrun was trying tell him or was it just revenge for paying back the strangle Athrun did to him earlier?

"WHAT!"

Athrun feels like smacking him on his head hard. How come he can be friended with such dense friend. Couldn't he see his best friend was in the situation of breathing difficulties and choking with Mia's excessive perfume. Cagalli seems to detect his difficulties set aside her anger for once and help him. She harshly kicked Mia on the leg causing her to yelp loudly that Athrun's ears was ringing at the sound.

"Get off! You are blocking me!"

Mia stand up releasing Athrun who was too happy to be true. He quickly stand up and make sure his respiratory system still functioning well. Mia was about to lunged at Cagalli was stopped by Athrun. Athrun's hand is on Mia's wrist made her flying over the moon. It was the first time, Athrun touch her. She was looking at Athrun with a dreamy look imagining how their future wedding plan shall be.

" I thinks its enough! Now let's get back to our studies alright."

_You should say this earlier_

"NO!" Yuuna and Afmed loud voices screamed out.

"Now what Mr Seiran and Afmed?"

"I WANT TO SIT WITH CAGALLI!" both of them shouted at the teacher and thank God , the teacher finally losses his cool when he shouted twice as loud as their saying NO to them.

Yuuna and Afmed seems to have lose their words and Cagalli laughed silently while Athrun raised his eyebrow at her. Mia sensing this is not the perfect timing to be with Athrun or causing a scene since Mr. Dullindal was in anger, she quickly backed away to her seat. The Science teacher snatched their envelope from their hand ordered them to be seated with their respective partners that is Yuuna-Mia and Afmed with Fllay.

"Thanks!" Athrun whispered quietly to her.

"I am not helping you, I just want don't want her to be here."

Athrun smiled slightly and going back to the lesson. An hour there was hard not because of Cagalli constant glaring but because of the sleepy Cagalli was trying her best not to close her eyes and stay awake. Athrun was busy keeping an eye on her and paying his attention to his studies but of course for unexplainable reason, he found keeping an eye on Cagalli was a better thing to do.He wanted to wake her up but decided against it since he found it quite amusing to see her struggling with her sleepiness. Suddenly his concentration on the blond broken off when he was interrupted by Mr. Dullindal looking at him.

_Oops! Die!_

"Mr. Zala? Are you paying attention?"

He nodded slightly and from the corner of his eyes, he saw that Cagalli was now awake.

"Good! So what;s the answer to my question?"

_Question?_

"Errr..." the teacher looked at him with an unsatisfied look on his face. Athrun was embarrassed.

"Mr.Zala! What's the end product of protein?"

_Ah ha! Easy!_

"Amino acids!" he answered it with a smile on his face. The teacher nodded his head and gesture Athrun to seat.

_Phew! Athrun Zala?Next time pay attention!_

He turned to look at Cagalli and Cagalli did the same. Amber meet emerald. Both of them turned away with a tight pink that was clearly seen on their face, feeling embarrassed .Soon, the Science period ended and Athrun quickly ran to the library with Mia trailing behind him. He was late and most probably madam Rosetta will be there waiting for him.

_Please don't be late! Please don't be late!_

When he reached the library, Madam Rosetta was indeed waiting for him. He felt guilty and quickly apologize. Madam Rosetta just brushed off his apologies and send him off, telling him theres nothing be to sorry. Athrun thanked her and quickly went to his next class.

_History!_

He couldn't help but chuckled when he think of Cagalli who was trying to fight her sleepiness and he knew History will make her feel even more sleepier than ever. He entered the classroom expecting a lecturing Miss Murrue about how British conquered the Eastern countries but instead he saw Cagalli with purple freak and desert boy bickering at the corner of the classroom. Cagalli doesn't look at all pleased and Athrun once again having the urge to strangle them.

He went over to the rest who was chatting happily except Kira who was moaning in hunger, Lacus who was concentrating on fixing something and Miriallia that was brushing a hurt Dearka away. He saw Yzak was busy talking to Shiho and he smirk to himself.

"Hey guys!" Cagalli voice called out..

_They are friends already?_

"Hey Cagalli!" the rest chorused including the busy Yzak and Shiho.

_All! ALL! Except me!_

Athtun turn away his gaze from the group and saw Yuuna staring at Cagalli with a dreamy face. Athrun scowled and think how happy can he be if he can go there and twist his neck, break his bone, wipe away his face and never ever let him get near to Cagalli again.

_Eh? Why do I care if the purple freak likes Cagalli?_

"ATHRUUN!"

Athrun groaned at the voice and decided to something. He was estimating Mia's distance from him and when about time he will make the Mia slapping operation like an accident. He smiled a little evilly. One- Two-Three, Mia getting nearer and his hand is ready but what he doesn't know that Cagalli have take over Mia and when Cagalli was near Athrun, Athrun's hand flung out and hit Cagalli across the cheek. Athrun turned around and saw Cagalli and he feel like fainting.

_I hit Cagalli!_

Cagalli was taken aback and slowly her face turned red. How could that green eye alien slapped her? She tighten her fist and punched Athrun on the face and ran off leaving the stunt Athrun who still couldn't believe he just slapped Cagalli. Mia on the other hand was laughing happily bouncing up and down. Everyone was looking at Athrun with a what-are- you-doing look but Athrun never notice.

"Ooi! You blue hair!"

Ahtrun slowly very slowly turned his face at the voice that had called him. Before he could see the person, a flying punch hit him hard on the nose causing it to bleed. Mia freaked out. The rest gasped and Athrun was in shock plus shock. Kira hurried to the rescue saving Athrun from Afmed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT CAGALLI!"

"Sorry!" Kira muttered an apology to him and with Dearka and Yzak help, he dragged Athrun to the clinic.

"Will you snap out of it Athrun?"

"I slapped Cagalli!" was his only reply and the only word he had repeated.

III

_**Author's Note**_

Finally! This chapter is killing me and it took me few hours to complete writing it down on 14 pages but in the end when I finished typing it in the computer, the story was completely different from what I wrote earlier. Why do I even bother to write it down on the paper? Gah!

This chapter is slightly longer and I already cut it short. It was suppose to be longer and I think there is a lot of grammar mistakes and I apologize for it. The idea of Athrun doing something wrong in front of Cagalli is not interesting. I don't think this chapter is good enough. Sorry!

Well thank you for suggesting for letting someone else to read it but to tell you the truth no ne of my friend even bother to read. Even the first chapter, they said it was too long(some of them) so don't it even think of calling them to help me check my grammar mistakes. Impossible! Family? Don't even know I wrote stories. Can't balme them. It's my first after all.

To Freedom Elf: It can't be help really Athrun have to be clumsy. This is what I can think of so far and I promise that I will think of other better ideas.

To Eternally Asuka: Meer and Mia is the same person just that i kinda got used to Mia.

P/S: Thanks for reviewing and reading as well and I 'm sorry I'm not sure if Afmed was spelled like that and I don't know his last name. I think I am talking too much.LOL '  
Please review if you can!


	8. Craze Fan Girls

Cagalli was angry and confused at the same time. Athrun Zala had just slapped her. Was it just an accident or he wanted to do so? She never knew how much she had hurt him due to the slapping and leg kicking but he deserved it. He tripped on her, touched her on unlikely places, said bad things behind her back and just slapped her.

She silently walked towards the bathroom and washed her face. Since from the morning, she have been sleepy and almost fall asleep in class and luckily Athrun Zala wasn't paying attention.

_Athrun Zala_

She thought maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all since everyone likes him but somehow he always make her angry and being a bad tempered person wasn't helping at all. She lifted up her hand and touches her cheek and saw the red imprint on it. The impact wasn't strong but still leaves a print and now she couldn't help but wonder if the green eye alien was having two sore cheek due to her strength and countless time of slapping.

The little unintentionally slap somehow bring Cagalli to consideration of her action towards the blue hair guy. She was guilty yes but she still thinks it was his fault. If it wasn't him that make her angry, he wouldn't get so many slapping from her. Why him and never the others?

_I wanted to slap Yuuna too but I don't think daddy will be glad_

It seems like Zala and Yuuna are in the bad list of Cagalli. Yuuna was irritating, annoying, ego while Zala was...Zala was...

_Zala was what?_

She tried to recall what kind of person he is but somehow she haven't got a clue except that he did something wrong in front of her. She ruffled her hair in frustration and continue to think of his badness but she couldn't find any.

_ARGH! ZALA YOU JERK!_

A knock on the bathroom door interrupt her, she turned and saw Lacus and Miriallia looking at her in front the toilet door with a worried expression.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" Cagalli asked and both of them entered.

"Are you alright Cagalli?"

"Yea. Why?"

"I mean Athrun just..."

Mentioning of his name makes her blood boil and she once again feel like slapping him. She control her anger and composure and her urge to slap him across the cheek, no, punch him on the nose and both of his eyes. Thinking how he will look like with broken nose and two black eye make her laugh. Lacus and Miriallia shared a look of worry and confusion.

The evil laughing and the imagining of the beaten up Athrun still haven't end and Lacus thinks that it was the best to leave her to laugh by herself at least for a moment. The two of them inside the toilet waiting patiently for the blonde to finish her evil fantasy and also try to avoid everyone from coming in. What will people think if they saw the laughing evilly Cagalli inside the toilet? They couldn't imagine.

III

"Mr. Zala! You have a very bad broken nose. What happened to you?" the kind nurse was still tending the broken nose Athrun who was still haven't recover from his shock. Yzak was losing his patient and Kira was pacing up and down. Dearka looked at the three of them and shrugged.

_What kind of people who doesn't recover from shock for about...15 minutes?_

Looking at Athrun and he knew the answer to his own question.

_Athrun Zala!_

"There Mr. Zala! Your nose will be in fine condition after a few days." and the nurse walked away leaving the sobber Athrun seating there thinking of Cagalli.

He reached for his broken nose and touched it and winced at the pain of it. Feeling the pain on his nose,he wonder if Cagalli was feeling the pain when he slapped her. Does it hurts? Thinking about his last experiences of being slapped, he knew just how it feels. He looked at his palm that had slapped Cagalli and suddenly as if something had hit his heart causing pain.

_Of course it hurts!_

He sighed at his stupidity and his foolish plan of intending to give Mia something and that is a slap but unexpectedly he slapped Cagalli.

"You alright Athrun?"Kira asked while Athrun looked up at Kira with a sad expression and Kira wasn't used of seeing his friend like this. Where is his optimistic buddy Athrun?

"Come on Athrun! What's with the face? It's not like you haven't suffer a broken nose before. You even suffered more than just a broken nose." Dearka piped in.

Indeed he have suffered more than just a broken nose, he had suffered a broken rib, broken leg and broken arm and that's because he did something bad to Yzak, that is accidentally tripped on him causing him to lie flat on the floor. That wasn't really the main problem, the main problem is Yzak fell right in front of Shiho! Yzak wasn't really fond of him since.

The pain he was feeling now it's not from his broken nose, it's from his heart. He doesn't know why he was feeling this and it was just not him to feel like this. He still remember the magenta hair Lunamaria has insulted something about Lacus whom she thought is Mia, Athrun had make sure she can't come out from her dorm for about a week and he never feel sorry about it. What makes the difference now? Cagalli slapped him more than enough and an accidental slap for Cagalli hurts him.

_What is happening to me? This is NOT me!_

"Athrun?"

"D-Do you think it hurts?"

"Well that you have to ask yourself right? You are the one having the broken nose." Dearka answered him a little sarcastically while Kira nodded.

"Right. N-NO! I-I mean.."

"You MEAN what?" Yzak asked him through gritted teeth.

He was not in the mood playing or giving sympathy for Athrun infact he was in the mood to punch him but decided against it when he saw his face. Athrun Zala had just ruined his moment in asking Shiho out to a friendly date by causing a scene and eventuallly getting punch by the tanned skin Afhmed.

He have been waiting for this moment alone with Shiho far too long after Zala have interrupted him and Shiho inside his dorm when he was about to ask her out yesterday. He had practised so hard infront of the mirror everytime Dearka is out, imagining the stunning Shiho infront of him. He was waiting for this perfect moment to happen when he first set his eyes on her. He even prepared a red rose for Shiho, his angel. Yes! His angel!

_But Zala just have to interrupt it yet again! My second chance has disappeared just like that_

I-I mean does it hurt when I-I slapped Cagalli?" and that is when Yzak loses his cool.

"OF COURSE IT HURTS! WHAT DO YOU THINK HUH?" Athrun looked down solemnly.

"I've should have known."

Yzak was suspecting something is wrong quickly dragged Athurn out of the clinic and waited nearby for Kira and Dearka. Athrun didn't say a word and lost in thought. He was trying to conjure up a plan to make sure Cagalli forgive him but he knew it wasn't easy.

How can it be easy when their first meeting and the following meetings was hardly encouraging to build a new friendship. He was now hundred percent sure that the blonde hatred towards him have reaches the undoubtedly maximum level and stated a big black mark on her hatred list.

Athrun's thought was soon be broken by the quarelling voice of Kira, Dearka and Yzak. Athrun raised an eyebrow at Kira and Dearka worn out look, sweats fills their fore head and was gasping for air.

"What happened to you two?" Yzak looking at them with a disgusted look while Dearka and Kira giving him their death glare which Yzak took much interest in responding them with a even deathlier death glare. Kira and Dearka gulp slightly.

"All because of you!" Dearka pointing a finger at him.

"Why me?" brushing off Dearka's finger.

"The nurse was chasing us because of your stupid outburst!" Kira took part.

"WITH A BROOM!" Dearka shouted out.

"Such fool!" and he begin to walk away mumbling under his breath.

"WE heard that you know!" Kira and Dearka chorused together.

"I was intended to let you two hear it. Stupid!"

"WHAT was that suppose to mean huh?"

" I meant what I said Dearka! Never knew you are so brainless till now! Haiz!" leaving the red-faced Dearka and the equally pissed Kira.

"Come back here Joule!" and they set off chasing the silver hair boy while Athrun trudging behind shaking his head at their childishness.

III

"Let's go back to class now Cagalli. I think Miss Murrue won't be please if we are late."

"Yes Cagalli! We should now."

Cagalli stepped out from her giving-Zala-what-he-deserve fantasy zone and pouted slightly. She was having so many fun imagining herself beating the crap out of Zala and the look of Zala like a swollen crab makes her so happy but Lacus and Miriallia just have to be the fantasy spoiler.. She sighed slightly but agree to go as well. On their way, she met with the boys, with them bickering with each other. Cagalli saw the green eye alien and her eyebrow twitched.

"Hey Lacus! Cagalli! Milly!" greeted Kira. Dearka rushed towards Milly and earned a shove from her.

Athrun hearing the name of Cagalli being mentioned perked up from his thought. He saw a certain blonde with her eyebrow twitching glaring at him and he paled. His hand was sweating now and his mind was searching for the perfect idea of apologizing to her. From romance novel he read from Lacus, love drama from the television to Dearka's way of apologizing. It seems like none of them is perfect.

Athrun walk towards her and the others backed away and he look inside the flaming amber eyes. He opened his mouth to say sorry but another ATHRUUN HONEY could be heard. Athrun groaned ever so loud and Cagalli huffed and went back to the classroom leaving a annoyed and clueless Athrun there. Kira pushed Athrun away from Mia and make sure she will not come near to him more than a feet.

Inside the class, Athrun saw Cagalli sitting there being pampered by the purple freak Yuuna and Afhmed. Cagalli looked like she can burst any second but she didn't and that make Athrun think that if he was in their situation, will Cagalli hold her temper as well?

_I think not_

The rest of the History period, Miss Murrue did not enter and the students gladly head to the cafeteria for their breakfast. Yuuna and Afhmed was following Cagalli while Mia was following Athrun trying to touch his broken nose. Kira on the other hand was the first one to reach the cafeteria grabbing all the delicious food he needed and the auntie in charge just shrugged knowing his big appetite.

III

"Ouch! That hurts Murrue!" the headmaster of the school yelped in pain rubbing his arm.

"Served you right! You made me missed my class!" the brown colour hair teacher huffed.

"But I missed you!" Mwu slid his arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek causing her to blushed.

"Don't do that again." releasing herself from Mwu's arm and walked off from her office but to be stopped by none other than Mwu.

Mwu took her arm and carry her in bridal style and landed her on the chair. Murrue was trying to free herself but it was useless. Mwu was immune from all attacks she gave him not even punching make him back away. Mwu begin to kiss her and Murrue trying her best not to reply him back.

"Now that you missed your class, I suppose you are free now." saying it between his kisses.

III

The cafeteria was fulled with students buzzing up and down carrying trays of food. Cagalli was not left out either, she ordered herself some delicious food that is one of every kind of food she can find and begin to feed her stomach. Due to the lack of place, Yuuna and Afhmed have to shared a different table keeping an eye on Cagalli but the food was so tempting, they forget about her and begin stuffing themselves with them.

Athrun who was on his way to be seated at the table with the rest of them was having difficulties. All Athrun's fan girls have rushed to him at the first sight they saw him. All of them carrying gifts and food and medical box as well.

"Athrun! Poor You!"

"What happened to you Athrun poo-poo bear?"

Athrun was trying to get way from his fan girls and Mia at his side clinging on to him is not helping at all. He even tripped causing his breakfast to be eaten by shoes- shoes of his fan girls. He sighed and from the crowd what is seen only Athrun's hand waving for help.Kira who was suppose to help him out which he promised to do so losses him self in Lacus and food.

Cagalli and the others was busy talking and eating their breakfast paying no attention the the suffocating Athrun behind the walls of girls. One of the girl who was holding a cup of orange juice shouting for Athrun rushing towards the crowd. Being Athrun's fan girls mean one thing, super obsessive. The rest of them was pushing each other to make sure they get near to Athrun accidentally pushed the girl who was holding the cup of juice causing it to fly away.

To where? It landed perfectly on Cagalli's head causing her hair to be dripping wet with juice. Everyone on the table stopped doing what they were doing except Kira and looked at Cagalli. Cagalli grip on the spoon was hard causing the spoon to bend slightly, her eyes filled with flame. Without another word, she stormed out of the cafeteria following with the yelling from the fan girls.

"OH NO!MY JUICE FOR ATHRUN!"

Kira who had finished his breakfast saw that Cagalli and Athrun who was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Where's Cagalli?"

Miriallia who was sitting beside him steeped on his feet hard causing him to yelp. Lacus jumped at his outburst.

"What was that for Milly?"

"Oh that! I thought you were Dearka. I was intending to do it to him." saying it through gritted teeth. Dearka who was drinking water facing Yzak spit out his remaining water.

Yzak face was filled with water and Dearka's saliva. Dearka was too busy talking or more like apologizing to Miriallia failed to notice. For once Yzak wasn't angry at all in fact he never felt happier. Shiho was sitting beside him wiping his face with her handkerchief that smells like jasmine. He was blushing at such near contact.

_I'm in heaven_

Everyone was busy with themselves except Athrun who was still in the grasp of the wild girls. Their voices filled up the cafeteria and Athrun muffled screaming of HELP cannot be heard not even Mia beside him. It seems like Athrun was stuck with the craze of his fan girls again.

_Why me! WHY!_

_**Author's Note:**_

This is Chapter 8 and it was quite short and AC scenes are very very dissapointing or you can consider as none. Sorry about that! About Mwu and Murrue fluffy scene, it really can't be help. I had to do that to explain the disappearance of her for not attending class. It was giving me the creeps writing it.LOL

To Kairi-chan:About Yuuna and Afhmed showing up in the school. I will explain later in the story and Athrun doesn't know that he was being jealous. He just feel like hating Yuuna.

To Bad: I will make them fall in love but that will have to wait. I am working on my plan now. Please be patient.

To ANONYMOUS: Thank you for whoever you are. I was glad enough that you reviewed eventhough it was just one review. Well I know it's already chapter 7 no make it 8 and yet they haven't improved but it was just the second day of school, so it won't be so soon. I am not sure how long this story will be, I do not plan this and it came out of nowhere. Be patient.

To Spinel: Ahaha! I sure hope so but not yet. It was too soon to let Athrun fall in love.

To Kandida: It was an accident! I hate do so but it's a must!

Thanks again for reviewing and reading as well. I was quite satisfied for the numbers of reviewers I got but I need more encouragement from you guys to let me know the outcome of this story and the development of each chappies. If you have the time, please review. If you don't, I guess there's nothing I can do about it. Grammar mistakes! I know! Sorry!

P/S: Not a very good chapter.Sorry!


	9. Don't Think About Bare Shoulders!

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" is the very first thing Kira heard from Athrun right after his breakfast and that was not pleasant when shouting have come from his best friend that is always calm and collected. He gulped slightly.

So was it his fault when he missed breakfast from Lacus, it's breakfast time and the first thing you do is to stuff yourself full with food? Definitely no but that's different when you leave your friend in their need of help state and worst that you promised them earlier to help them out, that was definitely wrong. Okay! So he forget all about it. Who can blame him?

_Athrun can_

"Look Athrun! I am SO sorry! I forgot that's all." trying to calm his friend down.

"YOU FORGOT? HOW COULD YOU?" another outburst from him. Kira swore that mixing with Yzak are about to gain the consequences of getting one of his worse trait and that is shouting.

"Come on Athrun! I'm sorry. You are still in one piece."

Athrun glared at him and pointed a finger at his stomach and a loud growl coming from that particular direction.

_Oookay! He did missed breakfast from Lacus_

Another growl coming from Athrun's stomach but the difference is it's getting louder every second.

_And I supposed he missed his breakfast in cafeteria too_

"Ehehe! Sooooo?"giving him a nervous look.

"SO YOUR HEAD!" and off he went.

To where? He glanced at his watch, still got half an hour more before breakfast end. Knowing the cafeteria will be out of food by now, he wondered where could his best friend heading to. As if something enter his mind and warned him, he suddenly remember his snacks under his bed.

He was not being honest about taking out all his snacks. He did save a packet or two or... okay maybe a basket full of it. Who wouldn't? Sancks can be pretty expensive when you have that habit of eating snacks middle of the night. He quickly ran back to his dorm preventing Athrun from finding it, not his precious popcorns and BBQ flavour Twisties. Anything but them!

_He must not find them_

He saw a glimpse of blue hair and sprinted at him finally catching up with him and blocked his way, breathing in and out for air. Athrun's mood obviously haven't improved and gave him a what-do-you-think-you are doing look.

Kira doesn't have enough time to think of a reason and fortunately he saw a blonde hair girl. He remembered Cagalli.He knew something happened between them this morning at class and Athrun was most wanted to say sorry to her and using Cagalli's name was the most suitable excuses to block Athrun from ransacking his snacks. His only way!

"Hi Athrun!" giving him a toothy smile.

"What do you want Kira?" saying it through gritted teeth.

"C-Cagalli!"

Just as he expected, Athrun no longer have the angry look on his face in fact it turned curious and a little guilty and that doesn't help but to him to feel a little guilty as well. But that was just have to do, he is losing his monthly allowance and only a few bucks left in his wallet. He needed to save his snacks till the end of month,or else.

"What about Cagalli?"

"I think you should apologize to her now. I didn't see her in the cafeteria."

"I know Kira. I know but I don't know how to. She's mad at me and...and..." his palm touching both of his cheek feeling the sore pain on them. He winced a little.

"And what?"

"You don't want to know!"

"Oh Yes! I wanted to."

"I don't want to tell you." started to walk away from their dorm to Lacus's dorm. Kira followed after him pestering him.

"Come on! She kissed your cheek?" feeling glad that they are walking away.

"DON'T TALK NONSENSE!" a red-faced Athrun glare at Kira for talking nonsense.

_Don't I wish she kiss me on the cheek instead of slapping them_

"Then what?Tell me!"

_My snacks are safe!_

"Don't push it Kira! I know you still have snacks under you bed." Athrun smirked while Kira paled.

"H-How?"

Athrun gave him a I-know-everything-bout-you-look and Kira groaned. How come his friend know where he hides his snacks and the amount of it? He was going to find out sooner or later and later tonight he was going to find a new and safe hiding place for his snacks.

"I am going to find out how you did it Athrun! You hear me?" chasing after the running away Athrun.

III

Eyes are all set at the particular blonde hair additional purple streak of juice from the cafeteria to her dorm. Gigglings can be heard, whispering as well and Cagalli get the most of it right inside her brain.

_Bet she is fighting over Athrun Zala with the other girls eh?NEVER!_

Cagalli feels like punching that whoever person who said that sentence. Fighting over Athrun Zala was the last thing or second last thing or never ever she will do in her entire life and that is if she consider marrying Yuuna is a better choice over Athrun Zala. Their whispering are getting louder and she heard another few more girls talking about how tomboyish she looked and their Athrun Darling probably the one who pour juices on her. Oh Yes! Wasn't she boiling hot right now?

"I can hear you know? If you ever want to gossip go to the other side of the wall and DO SO!" glaring at the girls.

The girls ran away quickly from the fuming blonde but that was before saying something that make Cagalli hated Athrun Zala even more. What was it?

_Me jealous! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!_

The eyes of the passer by never stop to find amusement in the interesting sight of the blonde and Cagalli was feeling very very embarrassed and she thought that her day couldn't be more worse or more embarrassing than this. How wrong could that be? Her torturing day are not over yet and there is still a long and vivid road to go.

Cagalli finally reached her dorm and went inside. She took of her juice stained shirt and took her shower of the morning for twice. She applied some shampoo on her head and begin to wash away the stain on her hair. Her nose can still smell the accent of grape juice on her hand right after she had rinse it clean.

_Gah! What kind of juices is this!_

Thinking that applying more shampoo might help her to get rid of the disgusting smell of grape on her hair, she put an excessive amount of shampoo on her hair. Real excessive amount of shampoo. Foam started to weld up her hair flowing down to her face covering her eyes from opening.

_All I need is ten to fifteen minutes of scrubbing and more a mount of shampoo, THE SMELL SHALL BE GONE!_

III

When Athrun getting nearer to Lacus's dorm, he stopped running and Kira crashed into him causing both of them to toppled over some junior girls. Athrun and Kira quickly apologize for their actions but it seems like the girls wasn't at all mind. Their eyes was so filled with love, with a dreamy face staring at Athrun and sound of wedding bells are clearly heard at the side of their ears.

"Oooh Athrun! Sure I 'll be your girlfriend!" one of the girl he just toppled over squeal in delight.

Athrun's eyes went so wide even wider when he sees Mia and Kira was trying to stop laughing out loud. He was turning away, his back facing Athrun and the two girls with his hand covering his mouth. Athrun on the other hand was facing difficulties and slowly backed away, getting ready to sprint for whatever going to happen. The girl getting closer to him and him dragging the still laughing Kira, ran for his life.

When he reached Lacus's dorm, he stopped running gasping for air and Kira was on the floor laughing still silently. It was too funny that he can't even find his voice to laugh. Tears are flowing down on to his cheeks and his hand clutching his stomach trying to surpass his laughter. Athrun glare at him with his infamous glare that make Kira laughed even more. Athrun looking at the laughing Kira couldn't help but laughed as well.

"J-Jeez Athrun! You better don't bump into girls especially Mia anymore. It's not just going to be Sure I'll be your girlfriend but it's gonna be Sure I'll be you wife!" mimicking Mia's voice at the last part which is everything but sound like her.

"You got to be kidding!" he paled slightly. Kira just laugh.

"Oh! What are you doing her anyway? Lacus's not in." Kira asked fully recover from his madness and finally took notice of his surrounding.

"She asked me fix her laptop. She gave me her key saying that she had appointment with her secret society group mainly about..." he stopped talking when he noticed Kira was already gone.

_I know he fancy Lacus but that much?_

He shrugged and enter the key inside the key hole, turning it slowly and went inside unaware that he is not alone inside the room.

III

Cagalli was searching for her towel only to realise she forgot to bring it in with her and left it on the armchair. Her eyes was still covered with foam, her hands are fulled with shampoo and she definitely couldn't walk out with nothing on her eventhough she knew they are most probably no one in her room but she couldn't risk it. Who knows? Lacus might bring Kira over or something knowing Lacus little crush.

_What should I do now?It's too soon to watch the shampoo away and the smell will never go away_

III

Athrun thought he heard water running from the bathroom but decided to ignore it knowing maybe that was maybe one of Lacus's little pet trying to play with water. He begin to search for Lacus's laptop but he couldn't find it anywhere. Lacus can be pretty forgetful where she places her belongings and practically put it everywhere.

Athrun sighed when he couldn't find the laptop anywhere and went his way to the armchair only to see a towel and Lacus's laptop there. He eyed the towel suspiciously knowing Lacus belongings are majority pink but this towel he had just found is green.

Suspicious! Suspicious! Thinking about the whose green towel could that be, he didn't notice he was walking towards the wall and BUM! He hit it hard.

"Ouch!" rubbing his forehead a little.

III

Cagalli heard something coming from the outside of the bathroom that made her jump. She was still massaging her hair for like ten minutes or more and she haven't found that enough. Who will ever thought that grape juices can bring so much disaster?

Thinking that the noise have come from Lacus for she couldn't hear properly with the water running and Lacus the only person other than her that have this dorm key. She called out to her while she was hiding behind the plastic veil that was hanging around the bath tub.

"LACUS! ARE YOU THERE?"

III

Athrun stopped from whatever he was doing, he heard someone calling Lacus and worst Lacus wasn't there. He never knew someone will be in Lacus dorm, all he knew that Lacus owned a dorm of her own. Thoughts are running wildly inside his mind thinking what should he do. How is he going to answer her if he doesn't sound like Lacus at all. Looking at the laptop gave him a brilliant idea, he set down on the armchair and begin to type something real fast and a moment later, Lacus's voice can be heard from the laptop.

"Yes! I'm here."

_Thank God I updated it sometime ago!_

"LACUS? Can you please pass me my towel on the armchair?" the voice called out and made Athrun thinks that voice kinda familiar.

"Alright!Coming!"

_Great! Handing a towel to a girl? What am I going to do now?_

"Can you hurry up? I can't see with foam on my eyes!"

_Bingo!_

Athrun took the towel and went inside the bathroom, his head facing the other side of the bathroom admiring the beautiful pattern of tiles and trying to refrain himself to find out who was that girl asking him to hand over the towel. He stretched his hand out with the towel waiting for whoever that person to take it but she didn't. He peered over and his face was red and he immediately turn his head back to the side. Guess what? He just saw Cagalli there with eyes closed.

_I am so dead!_

Cagalli who was trying to take the towel couldn't make it. She can't even see the towel and her hand going side to side to grab the towel but her hands wasn't long enough. She stepped out from the shower a little showing her head and her bare shoulder.

"Err Lacus? I can't take it. Can you come a little closer?"

Athrun gulped a little and went a little closer with his eyes close. He didn't see the bar of soup there on the floor and accidentally stepped on it causing him to fall but his hand was closing his mouth preventing him from shouting out loud in pain. He can now get a better view of Cagalli other than just her head full with shampoo, he can now see her bare shoulder. His face was getting redder and redder and he turned away.

He was searching for Cagalli's hand and when he did, he took Cagalli's hand and gave the towel to her, he redraw his hand quickly and ran out of the dorm taking the laptop with him and wiping the shampoo off his hand. Cagalli who was now wrapped in towel with her now originally blonde hair and no longer smells like grape went out of the bathroom to thank Lacus only to find no one was there. She shrugged her shoulder and change before class starts again.

III

Athrun was running so fast that everyone was looking at him. The first thing he do is went back to his dorm and washed his hand with soap washing away the shampoo. He can't risk letting Cagalli know that it was him that handed her the towel even though he saw nothing but her head and shoulder.

The redness on his face has not faltered and he splashed water hoping it will go away. The image of Cagalli keep appearing in his mind and he can feel yet again the heat was rising.

_Nooo! Don't think! It's not like I saw anything more than bare shoulders. I saw Kira, Dearka and Yzak's bare shoulder before during gym class_

Athrun try to calm his breathing and it was not working well. His heart is still racing about what was going to happen. Class is going to start and he was going to be seated beside Cagalli again and he afraid he can't refrain the redness on his cheek by then.

_AHHHHH!_

III

Cagalli feeling refreshed set out to search for her friends and she saw Lacus sitting there humming to herself. She went over to her and patted her shoulder. Lacus looked up and glowed when she saw Cagalli there.

"Cagalli! Where have you been?"

Cagalli found this question a little bit weird. Lacus just handed her towel and how come she was asking me where have she been. She was about to ask her what does she mean by her question but was only interrupted by Kira.

"Helo Lacus! Cagalli!"

"Helo Kira!" both of them reply him.

"Oh Kira! Did you see Athrun? I wonder if he remember the favor I asked him to help me with."

"He remember alright! He just went to your dorm earlier."

Cagalli wasn't sure she hear it right. Did Kira just said that Athrun have been to Lacus's dorm?

"WAIT! Are you saying that Athrun is in Lacus's dorm?"

"I left him outside though."

"B-But how did he enter?"

"I gave him they key Cagalli."

Cagalli paled and what the two of them had just said. So it wasn't Lacus who handed her the towel, it was most, hundred percent, definitely, no doubt about it is green eyed alien that handed her the towel.

_Why do I have this feeling to punch Zala on the face again?_

"You alright Cagalli?" Lacus asked her.

"Lacus! Where are you earlier?"

"MEETING!"

"You didn't go back to dorm?"

"Nope! Why are you asking?"

Before she could answer, he heard a loud squealing of ATHRUUN HONEY and her eyebrow twitched. Her fingers are all wrapped together forming a fist and she was converting energy to her fist waiting for the chance to punch a certain blue hair guy.

Athrun on the other hand notice a flaming eyes of Cagalli and begin to avoid it. His face was getting red and his hands trembled. He saw that blonde was coming to his way and he gulped.

_Please God! I still want to live_

"ALRIGHT CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!" the voice of Mr. Rau le Crueset fills the classroom and Athrun for once he feel grateful for the maniac Math teacher. Cagalli was holding her fist later and when the school ends, he was paying it. Not only his fan girl throw grape juice on her, now he was...was...HE CAUGHT HER NAKED!

_You shall pay Perverted green eyed alien Zala! I Cagalli Yula Attha will make sure of that._

Athrun was sitting beside her can feel the flaming glares of the blonde aiming at him and the dark aura around her. He gulped and while listening to the maniac teacher teaching, he was trying to avoid those glares and at the same time to stop thinking about bare shoulders. That's right!

_Athrun concentrate! Don't think about bare shoulders!_

_**Author's Note:**_

Okay! This is chapter 9 and I am sorry that I left it hanging. Well suspense right? This chapter is horrible, total disaster. I couldn't think of anything nice and interesting idea so this will just have to do. Sorry!

About Cagalli thinks that Athrun caught her naked and that was because she can't see so she assume Athrun did that. Oh yes and washing her hair for fifteen minutes with shampoo are a little exaggerate. Really can't be help. Sorry!

To Loving Arrow: Well it can't be help right that in this fic my main job is to torture Athrun. Actually I don't mean to but somehow I did it.LOL

To Megan: But I don't know how to write one. LOL

To Kairi-chan: Oh! Now that you will have to keep on reading to see then.

To AsuCaga4Eva: You are such a darling! Thank you but what's your email?I can't see it anywhere...LOL! Sorry!

To Moon Alchemist: I know perfectly my grammar is terrible. I will try my best to improve.

To ANONYMOUS: Thank you for being patient.

To ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: Glad you find it humouring!

To astrocosmos: Ahhh! You discovered my plan!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and those who read as well. Please try your best to review and tell me what you think about my chapters so I can try my best to fix my mistakes and weaknesses. As usual grammar mistakes! Sorry!

And please forgive me for such horrible chapter. I will work harder to produce a better chapter next time and sorry for hanging it half way. I can't let the them accumulate it all in one chapter right? Sooo...please understand!

P/S: Sorry once again! I am getting more longwinded.


	10. Nursing Zala!

Athrun was avoiding her glances no to be exact glaring. The blonde was able to do so in the middle of lesson and scribbling calculation on her paper. On the other hand, Athrun found it hard to ignore the forming images inside his brain. Hell it even get more vivid than ever.The five stacks of Mathematical question left untouched on his table, the sound of the teacher voice are like bees buzzing, unclear.

His mind was wondering far far away leaving the classroom and everything that surrounds him except one particular person. Smell of the strong accent of her lavender shampoo , the beads of water droplets on her bare shoulder and face, her closed eyes, her wet and foamy golden hair, the soft sk...

_**SLAP!**_

_What the hell!_

Athrun snap out from his thoughts and noticed a glaring , fuming, anger blonde looking at him. He gulped slightly as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks when Rau le Crueset appeared right beside him and whispered something in his ear. The words are echoing inside his mind repeatedly.

_What thoughts are you having Mr.Zala?Perverted?_

"Ca-" he answered hypnotically but only to be interrupted by a punch across his jaw.

Cagalli was clearly embarrassed when the Math teacher caught that pig Zala was staring at her with a smile on his face. Oh how much she wanted to wipe the smile off his face and she did. Athrun looked dazed at whatever was happening. It was happening all too sudden.

Cagalli saw him blushing when the teacher whispered something to him and he idiotically almost mention her name out to her class but luckily her great reflexes still work. Damn him! He wanted to tell the whole class and even the teacher that he caught her naked. Almighty famous Zala caught Cagalli Yula Attha naked. Where should she put her face?

_Zala! You have hell a lot of explaining to do! AND YOU BETTER BE NOT THINKING OF THAT!_

"What did I do now!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Well Mr. Zala! YOU ARE NOT PAYING ATTENTION!"

Athrun cringed at his loud voice and turned back to his work ignoring whispering in the class and the angry glance of the blonde. His life sucks for getting punch out of sudden. He rubbed his now blue black jaw and ignore everyone. Rau le Crueset bend down again and say something to him.

"And you were staring at the girl beside you and might I add smiling!" and he walk away leaving him red faced.

_I was staring at Cagalli?And worse smiling. No wonder she punch me. Jeez!What is wrong with me?_

"Now back to lesson and I presume you will be paying attention now Mr.Zala?"

_I did not stare at her. I was avoiding her!_

"Oh dear! There he goes again. MR ZALA?"

_You like Cagalli._

"WHAT! I SO DID NOT!" answering his own mind loudly absent mindedly.

"Did not what Mr. Zala!" obviously getting annoyed at his student behaviour.

_Great! Just great! Another free movie of Natarle and Rau making out in the detention room._

"Detention at two?" he sighed.

"Damn right!" smiling his evil smile.

_Natarle! Detention at two. I missed you a lot._

Rau turned back suddenly and looked at the blonde. He was wondering if he should put her in detention as well considering the scenes of her and Athrun was quite amusing. Well it is, how often can you see Athrun smiling and staring at a girl? Never in a life time!

_Must not miss this!_

"Oh the blonde next to Zala? Detention at two too!" and he walked off right after the bell rings.

Right after the teacher have left, the class was buzzing with noises and Mia was cat calling Athrun. Cagalli immediately punched Athrun hard, kicking him and straggling him trying to relief her anger. Athrun was choking and Mia clinging at his arm wasn't helping.

Kira and Lacus sighed at the sight in front of them but both held a mischievous look on their face. Both turned and looked at each other, almost an instant a small little plan was formed in their head. They doesn't adore Mia and feel sorry for Athrun and they are going to do something to stop it.

_Our first mission for MM Athrun society is to..._

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"That depends on what are you thinking."

"Great! I am going to inform the others!" Lacus happily exclaimed.

"Right! I am going to..." he decided to help Athrun out but considering for awhile after he saw Cagalli's temper.

"Wait up! I'm coming with you!"running after Lacus.

It's better off without him helping thinking that Athrun can handle her by himself. Athrun is a guy after all. How hard can that be? Oh! How wrong is he when now Athrun face was all swollen and barely even speak correctly.

III

"O-op!" Athrun managed out and to his amazement, the panting blonde actually did stop.

"WHAT!"

"W-why are yu eatin ee?" (Why are you beating me?)

"What language are you talking about? I didn't EAT you I am BEATING YOU!"

"Hat os at I n ying uu sai."(That was what I am trying to say.)

"Shut up! I don't understand a word you were trying to say!"

She knew that now it was Zala who handed her the towel, entering the bathroom, pretending to be Lacus and sounded like her too, saw her naked and now getting her involved in detention. First day of school and she was in trouble. What will she say to her father when he finds out. She doesn't care anything anymore nothing is more important than how is she going to punish the guilty blue haired guy in front of her.

_How dare him?_

She was leaning towards him and Athrun try to dodge her but his aching body couldn't do much. He never in his life felt any scarier, the pissed of Cagalli or Yzak. Yzak boiling anger which is only half of the blonde can causes so many broken bones. What can she do to him?

_Oh no! She's coming!What should I do?_

III

Kira and Lacus was talking their plans with the rest of the group and Yzak keep on sending glares at Kira while he only replied with a smirk. He was running late for the MMA meeting and that's why he left Athrun at Lacus's dorm. He was expecting Yzak to burst at him for being late but unexpectedly he saw Yzak was running as well. Kira sprinted and battled with Yzak to see who will reach first and unfortunately, Yzak tripped and victory goes to him. Yzak tried to explain to him and wanted a rematched but Kira just make fun of him.

"Come on Yzak! You just **_lose _**the race that's all!" emphasizing the word lose.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YAMATO!"

"Tsk! Tsk!"

"Come on guys. We have a plan to talk!"

Both of them keep quiet but Kira smirk have not left his face and Yzak scowled. After a moment of discussing, a perfect plan was formed. Lacus and Miriallia was giggling unstoppable at their cunning plan. Shiho was smirking and Yzak was looking at his angel with shock, not knowing that she can come out with such evil plan. Kira and Dearka? They were cheering for the raging Cagalli and the helpless Athrun.

III

"You and I will solve this after detention Zala! You have a lot of explaining to do!" she whispered to him through clenched teeth. Nobody can hear what Cagalli was saying but Athrun knew better. Cagalli was whispering to him after all.

_I think I have enough time to say goodbye but not like they will understand what I am trying to say_

"O-ay." he reply uncertainly. (Okay.)

Cagalli smiled in satisfaction and went back to her seat not even glancing backwards for Athrun. The rest retreated as well leaving Athrun still on the floor.The only person left is Yuuna and Afhmed, both holding a super long stick in their hands. In a count of three, he was once again become the beaten up pork.

_WHERE IN THE HELL DID THEY GET THE STICK ANYWAY!_

"O-uch!"

"Hit him purple freak!"

"My pleasure!You do the same desert boy!"

"You need not to tell me twice!"

And the beating continues...

III

"Hey! Do you think we should him out?"

"It's a man to man fight! Let them be!"

"It's more like two man and a crippled fight but you are right!"

"Of course I am!"

III

"What's the havoc is about!" the voice of Mwu la Fllaga fills the classroom and Yuuna and Afhmed from devil transform to angel hide the sticks away and acted very demurely. Athrun curses.

He walked towards Athrun and help the poor boy up not exactly knowing it's him since his face was...kinda unique which people doesn't see everyday. The hair he realized was Athruns. Nobody dared to answer him and he asked Athrun instead.

_Athrun got beaten up? How unusual?_

"So who did this to you?"

"I av o dea." He replied afraid to tell the truth.

"What are you saying?"

"Oh! He say he have no idea." Kira piped in.

"Ahh! When did you arrived? I didn't saw you earlier."

"You did not sir?"

"Hmm...maybe I was paying to much attention to the swollen crab here." he laughed out loud and Athrun was crestfallen. Cagalli was trying to hide her laughter failed miserably.

"Oops! Did I just say that out loud?"

Everyone in the class nodded.

"Miss Attha! I suppose you did this?"

_Damn!_

Cagalli stopped laughing and groaned ever so loud. She glanced at Afhmed and Yuuna but they were the perfect angel avoiding her, pretending they took no part in this Zala beating activity. She huffed silently and nodded.

_Some friends you are._

"Then I need to punish you!" Cagalli nodded again.

"I want you to nurse Mr. Zala here back to his normal condition and if I saw more injury that this..."

"O ear od oooo!" Athrun shouted out.

"NO WAY!" followed by the yell from the blonde.

"What did you say Athrun?"

Athrun realizing his mistakes, waved his injured arm with difficulties try to brushed off his comment but Kira being the world densest human just have to translate it.

"He said Oh dear God Nooo!"

_Kira when I am back to normal you are so dead meat and how in the world did he understand what I'm saying?_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT ZALA!"

"O-Othin! Ealy!"

"KIRA WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"He said Nothing! Really!"

But by the time Athrun was fully back to normal is after he get another painful medicine from her for catching her naked, impersonating Lacus voice and not telling her about it and having perverted thoughts about her.

_Now swollen crab Zala! You are so going to have a lot of fun with me nursing you!_

_**Author's note:**_

First of all that I wanted to say before I started my speech is sorry. I know I haven't updated for a very very long time, I lost count actually and that is because I have exams. Just finished on Tuesday and my brain cells are severely damaged. This chapter is short and boring and old. I tried a lot of times but I am not very satisfied with it but I know I can't dragged this thing a little longer. I have no idea what to write and oh in short this chapter is the worst I have ever written. So Please forgive me!

Second! I got a lot of reviews for Chapter 9 and I don't know how to express my gratitude towards you guys. You guys are awesome. I will not list who they are cause it was a lot. I love you guys so much Thank you and for those who read as well. Natarle and Rau? Ahaha! Now that was unexpected. I was thinking of it while I am sleeping.

To Inuyasha485743: Thank you so much and I think you exaggerated. I can't be best AC write ever. Lol Don't I wish!

To Melanie: Ookay! How bout next chappy? I promise you! Thank you for reading and reviewing as well. Because their always steady relationship will come to an end but only for awhile.

To Kandida: Athrun uses the computer to voices out Lacus voice and Cagalli in the shower couldn't hear it right since she was in the shower with water and stuff...lol. I am terrible at explaining.

To Audrey: Will be in full explanation of what happening to Athrun. This chapter is terrible. I am sorry!

To Kairi-chan: OMG! I was speechless when I read your review. Don't I wish I am the best writer...LOL! Thank you so much!

To AsuCaga4Eva:yes! I remembered now ! LOL!

To Moon Alchemist: I am sorry I don't mean it that way and thanks.

To the lil' angel: He won't die. If he did, why am I writing AC for? LOL and thank you.

Thanks to everyone really do and really sorry for this horrible, no standard chapter. I am very disappointed at myself too. Haiz! I promise for a better chapter next time. Sorry and thank you. I need to rest, not getting much sleep lately because I was thinking what to write. I disappointed you guys didn't I?

P/S: Please review if you can but if you can't there's nothing I can do about it but i will really appreciate it if you do. You know tell me what you think of this chapter so I can improve myself better. Thank you! Or maybe a request to make whatever relationship you wanted to happen. I think I have the possible that I can lol. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I don't expect much though cause it's disappointing. I am so long-winded.!


	11. It Wasn't So Bad With Egg Nursing!

Both waited patiently for the clock to strike four, not a word from them and the only sound was heard are the disgusted voice of Rau and Natarle making out in the corner of the detention room. How did they ever do that in front of the students are a real big question mark.

Athrun and Cagalli had their face looking down with hands on their ears trying not to hear them but it was to no avail. The clock was ticking and a few more minutes, they will be free but it seems like the few minutes is going to be long. Cagalli stretch her arms while Athrun remain the way he is. It's not like he can move his muscle without feeling the pain all over his body. He sighed a little.

Cagalli peered at him and really had to laugh at the sight of him but she controlled her self. His face was red and blue and a little swollen across the jaw. His arm looked perfectly fine underneath the shirt but due to the beating both Yuuna and Ahmed gave him. It really won't be that normal. She chuckled silently.

_I have to nurse Zala back to normal. How troublesome!_

Cagalli suddenly remembered she had problems with Math and since Rau was here, she decided to ask him later after the detention is over. Looking at the making out couple, she gagged in disgust and pretended to throw up. Athrun who saw this laughed painfully.

"What is it Mr.Zala?" Athrun could hear that the Math teacher voice was truly annoyed and he immediately shut his mouth up.

The bell rings and there's the end of detention. Athrun rises up slowly while Cagalli was already in the front trying to get the teacher attention. Athrun walked out of the classroom and slowly and carefully make his way back to his dorm. He couldn't have Mia clings onto him this time, imagining her persist that she will nurse him.

"Mr.Crueset!"

"What is it now?" breaking of himself from the black hair teacher with her blouse ripped showing her bare skin a little. His hand located at her waist and hers was in the back of his neck. Cagalli was embarrassed for having to see them in this way.

"I don't understand the Math you have teach earlier..err..."

"ZALA!" he boomed but no reply from the blue haired boy. Rau le Crueset glanced around and noticed the crippling boy was rather fast in getting out of the classroom and he couldn't help but wonder if he was pretending it.

"Err...Mr.Crueset?" Cagalli voiced up again.

"GO get Zala to tutor you. Say it it's my order and DON'T INTERRUPT US!"

Cagalli turned away and that was before she muttered damn teacher under her breath and unluckily were heard by them.

"What are you saying Miss Attha?"

"Nothing sir!"

"By the way, pass up tomorrow!" the smirk went unnoticed by Cagalli who was fuming.

She walked hurriedly out of the classroom with the stack of Math with her and nowhere to go. She hated that teacher for not teaching her and asked her to go get Zala to tutor her. Worse! Hand up the homework tomorrow.

_After what I did to him, like yea he would help me!_

She made her way to the library hoping to find somebody to help her with, trying to ignore the voice of concious asking her to _beg_ Zala to tutor her. Her thoughts wandered away to Afhmed and Yuuna, those two traitor. How could they left her like that when they did mainly the injuries on Zala.

_Well, they used sticks!_

III

_Where can I go? Dorm? Nah! Better not_

Athrun Zala couldn't make up his mind where he should go, he was trying to avoid everybody including his friends. He don't feel like explaining anything or get clingy. He just wanted to be alone. He still have his Math homework to do and he doesn't have any quiet place to do so.

"Maybe I'll just go back to dorm." he sighed preparing himself for question and hopefully no Mia.

III

Library is boring, super boring. She haven't entered it yet and she started to yawn earning a disprovable look from the librarian. She apologize and ran back down to the main hall and back to her dorm but she caught side of Athrun walking aimlessly. Her anger boiled up again.

"ATHRUUN!"

_God! She never give up did she?_

Athrun on the other hand sighed and quickly find somewhere else to hide but he found no suitable place. He was doomed, he knew but suddenly a hand grabbed him and pushed him into a dorm, causing him to fell backwards. He looked around and noticed it was Lacus's dorm.

_Great! From another clingy to another pit hole of questions_

He lied down on the floor only to see the angry face of Cagalli staring no glaring back at him. He immediately stand up and face to face with a angry blonde and the first thing that came to his mind was no longer the image of bare shoulders and thank God about it but it was the image of Cagalli beating the crap out of him which is already well beaten up.

"A-Ah! O-rry. I in't see ou!" he retreated towards the door.

Cagalli groaned at his weird language and handed him a paper and a pen which Athrun looked with great puzzle. She shoved to his chest and retreated back to her bed and lied down, kicking off her shoes and threw her bad to the side along with the papers.

"Write it down! I'm not Kira who understand whatever you are talking about."

Athrun took the paper and begin to write using the door as the supporter for the paper. He doesn't know what to start and begin to ransack his brain for a good start but just interrupted by the impatient blonde.

"Will you just hurry up?"

_**I am sorry! I didn't really see you.**_

He walked towards her but remained a distance from her and gave her the paper. Cagalli read it and gave the paper back to him. She groaned a little and massage her self on the shoulder.

"Are you blind then that you can't see me? If I recalled perfectly, you always seems to be _can't _see me."

Athrun sighed at her response and quickly reply her. Even though writing it on the paper was a little troublesome, he got admit it was way better than talking. He might make some mistakes and it can prevent Mia from hearing his voice.

_**Is a mistake I mean I can see you but...but...I don't really know myself.**_

The process repeated.

"I want to ask you something." and this time Cagalli's eyes flashed dangerously and Athrun gulped slightly.

"Where were you during breakfast and you better tell me the truth."

Athurn sighed a little knowing his end and couldn't help but blame Lacus's laptop and that software he downloaded for her. It failed him completely and now to his own fault he has to pay the consequences.

_I am going to sue that thing company...somehow_

_**Err...In here?**_

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"she suddenly boomed at his ears.

_**Trying to find and fix Lacus's laptop?**_

"And!"

_Oh dear! I am going to die soon!_

His hand trembled while he try to write down his reply. Should I tell her the truth or get beaten up for lying?

_Duh! I'll get beaten up no matter what i write_

The pen was on the paper and he was trying to write it down, to lie or not to lie?After a moment of thinking and his answer was to lie.

_**I kinda hand you the towel but I really didn't see anything. I was looking at the tiles and it was pretty much the same like ours and I REALLY didn't know it was you and I REALLY DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! DON'T BEAT ME AGAIN?**_

_I hated my self for being so honest. Now I am so going to get it from her_

Cagalli was angry yes very angry and she really wanted to beat Athrun up and she wasn't sure to believe him a not. He could easily lie if he wanted. Her fingers are all wrapped up but when she saw his condition, she stopped.

_I will have to nurse him longer if his injuries doesn't get better_

She looked up at the eyes closed Athrun that was obviously waiting for her to strike. Looked terribly frightened like a little child and she couldn't help but laugh at that. Athrun slowly opened his eyes and look at her laughing at him and he doesn't know what to do but stare at her.

"I don't believe you!"

Athrun knew it all along and he took the paper back.

_**I know you wouldn't but it's the truth. Aren't you going to punch me or something?**_

"You wanted me to punch you?" raising her eyebrows a little.

"O-OOO!" shaking his head and waving his hand.

"I am not going to let you go easy and remember that someday I will pay it back but now I am not going to beat you up but in one condition!"

_Condition?_

_**What is it?**_

"I want you to tutor me Math and no one should know about this or else?" smirking but showing her fist at Athrun. Athrun was shocked, he can get out of this so easily in just tutoring her in Math and no more punching. It was too easy. He smiled and nodded.

_**Thank you! You are the best!**_

Cagalli blushed a little but shrugged it off. She headed to the small kitchen and took out few eggs and begin to boil them. Athrun standing there looked at her confused. A few minutes after than, she took out the egg shell with difficulties but she made it somehow. Then she wrapped those eggs in separate handkerchief.

She pushed Athrun to sit down on her bed and begin to put those hot eggs on his face and rubbed in hard. Athrun yelped in pain and Cagalli smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

"Don't be such a baby! Get this fast and you'll help me with my Math homeworks!"

Athrun just nodded glaring at the eggs for giving him such painful feeling. He looked up and noticed Cagalli's face was very near to him with the look of concentration. The look he always find it cute. The eggs was on his jaw but he didn't feel anything. All he could feel was Cagalli's breath on his face and his cheeks was painted light pink. He just looked down and smiled a little. He liked that.

_Maybe it wasn't so bad after all with egg nursing!_

III

Kira was walking with Lacus while discussing their plan for Athrun. The rest was with them joking with each other and Kira was still not letting go of his game of making fun of Yzak and Yzak was losing his patient at every second.

"Kira! Do you think it's alright for us to leave Athrun alone?" Lacus asked with a worry face.

"Don't worry! I know him. He'll love to be alone for now at least." shyly taking advantage. He put his arm around Lacus. Lacus blushed lightly.

Miriallia who saw this giggled. Kira heard her and quickly removed his hand, feeling a little disappointed.

"Sorry Lacus! I don't mean to."

"It's ok. I don't mind."

"Of course Lacus doesn't mind!Right?" Miriallia piped in and Lacus blushed harder.

"MILLY!" chasing after the brunette while Kira only stand there admiring Lacus's beauty. Dearka nudged him lightly on his rib.

"I know Lacus is beautiful but if you keep staring like that, she might think you are some kind of pervert you know."

"I AM NOT!" gasping in horror.

_**Author's Note:**_

Here's a new chapter for you guys! As usual boring and not interesting. Grammar mistakes. I really tried my best to avoid as much much mistakes as I can. Thank you for whoever who read and review. I really appreciated it. As you can see, Cagalli been a little kind to Athrun but I don't guarantee that will remain the same but for a while it will be.

To Cathrun: I forgot to reply you this. Sorry! I am a Chinese! Tank you!

To Melanie: The Kira and Lacus thing was terrible. I forgot about them then I remembered I promised you .So there a short one and please forgive me! Thank you!

To Freedom Elf: It was indeed a weird chapter. Lol! I don't really understand how did I wrote this chapter. Sorry! Thank you!

To jenniferseedlover: He had a real bad swollen jaw and somehow his way of speaking was a little weird. For example its like an old grandma doesn't have her false tooth and it sounded weird when she talks but only this is a little more worse. Lol! Sorry for my bad explanation. Thank you!

To Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl: Thank you so much! Yea! Kinda agree with you with the bathroom rag. LOL!

To Kairi-chan: I will explain in the later chapter. Please be patient and thank you. Of course I will keep on writing this.

To Living Arrow: Certainly! He's an idiot in Destiny. Gotta let him suffer a little.LOL! And thank you!

To ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: Thank you! Yes that pairing was...LOL!

To kittyblah: What is LMFAO? Thank you!

To cloudy mind: Ahaha! I wanted so but try to imagine it. I am now. Sorry I don't have the picture. If I do I'll send it to everyone of you. Thank you!

To Audrey: Was it that funny?LOL! Thank you!

To the lil'angel: Ahaha! I know it was very long indeed to update. sorry and thank you.

P/S: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really hope you guys will spare sometime to review but if you really can't I guess there's nothing I can do. I really wanted to now what do you think about my every single chapter so I can improve my better. Thank you!


	12. I Would Love To Do That!

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! CAN'T YOU TALK?" Cagalli yelled at her currently Math tutor who was closing his ears preventing his eardrums from bursting. When she finally stopped throwing her tantrums about doesn't understand what the hell he was writing about, he releases his hands from his ears.

_**I can talk but do you understand?**_

He wrote it down on the piece of paper and shoved it to her and she groaned ever so loud and beat Athrun continuously but surprisingly gentle at his back. He winced a little due to the swollen had not fully gone. It's been an hour straight and they were outside on a deserted area with only a big tree covering them.

Lacus have returned shortly after Cagalli had finished with the egg nursing. Athrun who wanted to avoid her questions and Cagalli doesn't want anybody to know about him tutoring her Math went away. He bought her here which is safe enough from anyone. In fact it was his secret hiding place. Pretty and peaceful without the blonde that is.

_At least nobody is going to hear her outburst_

"But you were writing crap! You multiply this to become eight when the multiplication I've learnt is six!" she whined childishly.

_**This is Algebraic! Not multiplication even though it kinda involve somehow but still it's eight!**_

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

_**How about asking the one who created this!**_

"I wanted to of course but I don't think he's alive." she lied back down on the green grass and sighed.

Athrun who was losing his patient at that particular blond angrily planted that piece of calculation to her and ordered her to start doing it. Cagalli stood up and pointed a finger angrily at him, scolding him. Athurn groaned slightly. Tutoring this hot headed blonde wasn't an easy task after all. He could swear that his blood pressure went up slightly.

"You aren't explaining it well enough!

_**Why can't you just RELAX? Sit back down or WE won't able to finish it on time!Besides you are not listening to me!**_

"That's because you are not talking?"

_**Was it my fault that I was beaten up like this?**_

Cagalli gritted her teeth and sat back down.

"Fine! But you better explain well this time. I still got three stacks to go!" flipping through the pages.

_Stupid Algebraic! Stupid Cube roots! Stupid ! Stupid!_

Athrun held out the paper to her and she flushed slightly. Okay! So she was a little slow on Math and he was trying his best to help her and it was a pretty good job too since she was able to finish two of five stacks.

_**Well I haven't touch mine!Let's get it started!**_

"Well you can finish this up in an hour or so!" she protested a little but started her work as well.

_With you throwing tantrums, I am super lucky that I can even sleep tonight_

No more time wasting as both of them or more like one of them trying to put some formula into the blonde's head. Athrun keep on shoving the paper, pestering her about the formulas and asked her to try to remember it not scolding the formulas.

"I AM TRYING TO REMEMBER IT ALREADY ZALA!"

_Great! It's going to be a long day!_

III

Fllay was running along the hallway trying to find a certain person. She was having problem with her studies or more like pretending to have problems and trying to get close to a brown haired guy which she always find cute and handsome. Fllay was smiling when she caught sight of him but frowned when she saw his hand over the pink haired girl shoulders.

She always hated Lacus Clyne for being such a goddess like, pretty, smart and have a very beautiful voice. Everyone could have fallen for that pink haired including Kira to her disappointment. What was her mistake? Is she not as pretty as her? From the starting of the year, she had been pretending to be a fool so that Kira can tutor her. Kira did but it wasn't enough, she wanted more of him.

And it her head, she was planning to have Kira by herself even that means plotting with her enemy, Mia Campbell.

III

Shiho was humming to herself, reading a book while walking to her dorm. She had refused to follow the rest of them and went to the library instead. It was her favourite place of all same as Athrun Zala. She and Athrun have a lot of things in common and that includes their not very sociable type. Despite Yzak since he practically scared everyone away.

She was so lucky to meet them and having Yzak as a partner, even though sometimes Yzak can be very hard to control his little temper. Thinking about that silver haired guy bring a smile to her face as she continue to read her book.

_Yzak_

Unnoticed she crashed into someone causing her book to fly off. She saw the browned haired, tanned skin boy in front of her apologizing frantically and she assured him that is alright. She remembered him as the one who punched Athrun on the nose and she chuckle which gained a confused look from the boy.

"Afhmed is it?"

"Ah-ah yes!" he scratched his head not looking at her eyes.

"You looked rushed. Who are you looking for?"

He looked up and dragged her away along with the book he had picked up. Shiho was bewildered at his action but followed as well. They hid inside the library at the back, very back making no noise.

"I was running away from that purple freak."

"Yuuna Roma Seiran? Why?"

Afhmed laughed silently at her question.

"I pushed him inside the toilet and locked him there along with some frogs. His worst enemy."

Shiho laughed along with him. A moment later, both of them calmed down. Shiho was leaning on the bookshelf suddenly shot up, remembered she haven't introduce herself to the new guy and held out her hand to him.

"I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss. Nice to meet you!" she smiled at him and he took her hand.

He smiled back at her and felt his stomach fluttered a little. His first friend in this school aside from Cagalli. He looked at the long haired Shiho and admired her attire. He decided that he liked her and thought that maybe they will be great friends in the future.

_Shiho Hahnenfuss._

"Want a tour around the school?"

Afhmed thought for awhile and nodded.

"Why not?"

III

"ZALA! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME WITH THIS WHEN YOU HAVE FINISHED YOURS!"

Athrun had fallen asleep after he had finished his homework and Cagalli who insisted she wanted to try doing her homework herself without his help. He let her of course and it turns out that she can't even solve more than five questions. So she's yelling at him trying to wake him up. He sleepily wrote something on the paper to Cagalli and the blonde was fuming again and have the biggest urge to hurt Zala terribly.

" IT WASN'T FAIR! YOU PROMISED TO TUTOR ME!"

_**I did! You got most of it right!**_

"BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH!"

_**Fine! Come here. I'll teach you again.**_

Cagalli sat back down trying to understand the explanation that Athrun had written down on the piece of paper. She yawned a little because she's the one doing the talking but still she is paying attention.

"Your meaning is?"

It was the famous sentence Cagalli had repeated herself for that whole evening. In short, she just doesn't understand. Athrun hoped that his jaw can completely heal so he can talk. It will be definitely easier for both of them.

_**My meaning is when you have this bracket, you will have to multiply following the formula that means not two times three equals to six. It's two times three equals to eight.**_

"Err...because it's a cube?"

_**That's my point! You finally get it! Hurray!**_

"But why?"

Athrun sighed. She just have to ask that question every single time she understand part of it. When he explained it, she will back to zero where she doesn't understand anything again.

_Here we go again!_

_**DON'T THINK ABOUT WHY! THINK ABOUT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH THAT STACK OF MATH!**_

"With your help of course!" exclaimed Cagalli with slight of irritation can be detected in her voice.

Athrun banged his head with the stacks of paper and sighed. Cagalli was glaring at him and pushed him urging him to continue his teaching.

"Fast! Fast!"

III

Lacus was happily chatting with Kira using the internet and they were discussing their plan earlier. They had decided to find Athrun the perfect match and they have selected few choices of girls. Yzak and Dearka meanwhile was figuring plan how to get rid of Mia.

"All going well!" Lacus happily exclaimed to herself lying down on her bed.

_Wait till Athrun get himself a girlfriend and he won't be running away again from Mia_

Lacus sighed. She was helping Athrun with his love life and she herself was stuck with hers. She liked Kira a lot but afraid that Kira doesn't feel the same towards her. After all there is Fllay which Kira found her quite funny and entertaining. He said that Fllay was interesting and he was having lots of fun tutoring her.

She was crestfallen but she never showed it to him but hide it inside her heart. She thought that maybe Kira like Fllay and she should be happy for him. Tears was at the corner of her eyes as she continue to chat with Kira.

_Maybe someday you'll like me back_

III

"Thank you Shiho! I was having lots of fun." Afhmed was smiling endlessly from the start of his stroll with Shiho. In his opinion, Shiho may be quiet but she was pretty amusing when she wanted to. She had been telling him jokes and he did the same in return which she laughed heartily.

"Me too but I got to go now. See you tomorrow!" waving her hand at him while running off in the opposite direction.

"See you tomorrow!" he called back at her, a smile on his face.

He walked back to his dorm and the image of Shiho was filling his brain and he smiled idiotically. He can't wait for tomorrow to comes, he wanted to see Shiho again and hear her laughter.

_Shiho!_

III

"FINALLY!" Cagalli was jumping up and down with the stacks of paper in her hand.

After a long battle with Math, she finally finished off her homework and Athrun was smiling in return. It was a relief to him that he won't be hearing her yelling at his ears again. He looked at her happy face and observed how her face and her hair shone under the light of the sunset.

He stood up and begin to pack up their things. Cagalli who forget her grudge towards him hugged him happily saying thank you again and again. Athrun blushed. Athrun handed her the paper and Cagalli took it.

_**It's late now! Let's go!**_

Cagalli just nodded hugging her homework tight with the smile that never left her face. She was humming, skipping along the hallway. Athrun thought that even after getting yelled at, he was able to see her happy face. It was worth it. He stopped on his track and Cagalli followed as well.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head and Cagalli shrugged.

"You will be tutoring me again you know? Or else..." showing her fist and for once Athrun did not back away or feeling panic. He just smile at her and nodded his head. Cagalli feeling satisfy retreat back her fist.

"And don't tell anyone about it!"

He nodded again and Cagalli went back to her humming and skipping.

_I would love to do that if I can see her happy face everyday! Thank God for Math!_

_**Author's Note:**_

Nothing much in this chapter. Just some boring details and event. As usual, my grammar mistakes and I hope I am improving. Thank you for reading and reviewing as well. I appreciated it.

I hope you guys will continue to review to tell me what you think of this chapter so I can improve my self better. I will write a better much more better chapter next time because this chapter is practically boring. I am sorry but this is the best I can do for now.

To cathrun: I don't quite understand what are you trying to say? Is it bad or good? LOL! And I do love Zala. Thank you!

To Kandida: Maybe later on other chapter, he'll be bolder. Thank you!

To Eternally Asuka: Well did you read the other chapters? But I am glad that you at least review. Thank you!

To Living Arrow: Well I only know that egg can help in reducing swollen places. I tried to ask my parents and they have no idea as well. I am sorry and thank you.

To Kairi-chan: Hehe! Thank you! I wanted to make Cagalli punch him though.

To kittyblah: LOL! Unexpected and thank you!

To Wei Jun: Thank you so much!

To Melanie: Ahaha! Thanks!

To astrocosmos: Wow! Thank you! I can't believe you review individually. Thank you so much!

To purple1: Thank you!

P/S: Thanks again for those who read and review. I hope you guys will continue to do so and sorry for such un-entertaining chapter. I promised a better one next time. I really do. Please review if you can but i f you can't there's nothing I can do.


	13. History Project!

"Athrun! Wake up!" Kira wailed and uses his pillow to smack the still sleeping Athrun. He rolled a little but still not making a move to wake up. Kira was exhausted with this wake up call.

He sat on his bed and kicked Athrun earning a groan from him. Athrun pushed his blanket off him and mumbled sleepily. His eyes were threatening to close and Kira smack him again.

"Come on! Wake up already!"

"Give me a break. I didn't sleep much."

"You said the same thing for a week. What are you doing every single night? Stealing chicken?"

Kira stood up and begin to pack up his books and stuff them inside the beg along with Athrun's . Kira thought that Athrun had been behaving weirdly for a week. For example, not finishing his homework early, not getting enough sleep, disappeared after school and only be back for dinner. He thought that Cagalli was the same except that she still can't get to finish her homework in time all except Math.

_I guess she must love Mat…a lot_

"Athrun!"

No response.

Kira went out and saw his friend still sleeping and he groaned. He returned back to the bathroom and filled the bucket with cold water. He went out and dragged Athrun out of bed and drops him on the floor. He poured the whole bucket of water on him and Athrun quickly come back to life.

"I'm up!"

"We are late and please prepare yourself fast! Honestly, do I have to do this every morning?"

"That will be a good idea!" and he trudged towards the bathroom.

_How troublesome!_

III

Cagalli was in fury and it was just the starting of the hour and she already wanted to lay her punches on the unlucky one. She was waked up brutally by Miriallia again for four days in a week, annoyed by Yuuna and his morning greetings and now forgot to do her homework and currently rushing herself copying Lacus's work. He didn't even greet Kira when he entered and Zala he was sleeping beside her.

_Damn him! How could he sleep when I am doing homework here?_

She kicked him on the leg and pinched him on the arm. He winced a little but still fast asleep. He was mumbling something that she couldn't quite make up what is it. She shook him hard and he sat up with his eyes closed.

"You are not the only one who gets insufficient sleep you know?" she barked at him. She wasn't to let him sleep while she was doing the homework.

She should have beat him more during the nursing period for causing her so many trouble including asking Kira what in the world he was trying to say and he translated it with no problem at all as if Zala was speaking his normal language. Athrun asked him of course and he said that it was a secret and no one to know it except himself but changes his mind when Athrun whispered something to him.

It seems like Kira was once beaten up like this before and he sounded just like Athrun. Yzak laughed so loud that Kira threaten him that he was going to be the next one to try that experience. That shut him up for sure. She was still trying to find out what Athrun whispered to Kira and she was bugging him to tell but man he is one good secret keeper.

_He still keep that a secret after I beaten him up_

"Zala! Don't you dare sleep or you know what's coming next!" she glared angrily at him.

_If it's not because of you and your Math problem…I wouldn't be sleeping now_

He sat up straight almost immediately and to her disappointment not because of her warning, it's because of Mia's loud wailing of Athrun Honey. Athrun was looking at her with the most pleading eyes ever and Cagalli was trying to ignore it.

_Damn those green eyes of his!_

"Please! Get rid of her! I'll do anything!" he was on the edge on kneeling down in front of her.

"No!"

"Please! I'll tutor you your Geography as well."

A moment of silence. Athrun was getting impatient as Mia was coming closer, few more steps to reach him. Cagalli thought that it won't hurt to brushed Mia away and she get the deal of Geography tutoring as well.

_Please hurry! She's here_

"Fine! You owe me this!"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh Athr…"

"Get the hell away from here! Don't you see I'm busy?" showing her clenched fist and Mia quickly ran away but that was before giving a flying kiss at Athrun. Athrun pretended he didn't see that and Mia was keep calling him from far. Athrun took Cagalli's pen and secretly threw it at her when she was not looking.

"What the hell are you doing with my pen!" she whispered dangerously at him.

Athrun gulped slightly and took one of his pens and gave it back to her. She eyed it curiously as if the pen contains any fatal virus.

"This pen is much better."

_Can't I at least find a better excuse? God! I am such a lousy liar_

"Are you trying to give me an opinion on WHAT I SHOULD USE AND WHAT SHOULD NOT!" her hand was already clutching the side of his arm.

"O-Of course not! It's just better for writing." Athrun swore he could see Cagalli's eyes were filled with fire.

_Great! Where did that come from?_

Looks like God was really kind to him when Miss Murrue started their lesson and Cagalli settled herself mouthing to him that Athrun decipher it as 'You are so dead'. He was wondering what he did wrong. It is true that the pen he gave her was much better in writing.

_Honesty always leads to deadly ending_

III

Fllay decided that it was time to talk to Mia about her plans since she saw how Mia feel threaten by the new blonde girl. She smiled a little evilly at this. She has to admit she doesn't fond of Mia that much since she was getting the spotlight from her and they have been quarrelling ever since they first met but she and her have the same mission.

_Get the boys away from the girls!_

She glanced over to Mia was pouting obviously Zala wasn't paying attention to her. She grinned to herself.

_At least Kira was paying attention to me!_

She walked over to Mia and slipped the paper to her pretending she did no such thing. She can't let anybody know that she was plotting with Mia. Kira wouldn't like that. She walked away as fast as she can before Mia can even react.

III

Mia took the paper from Fllay and read it silently. Her frown was turned into a little smile when she read the content. She was going to love what was going to happen and mostly Athrun will be hers.

_This will be a great idea!_

She glanced over at Fllay and nodded lightly showing to her that she agrees. Fllay smiled a little at her and both went back to their work.

_Attha! Athrun belongs to me and me only!_

III

"Now students! Listen carefully! I want you and your partners both to a research on the details of World War II and you will have a presentation in front of the class. DO you understand?"

All the students groaned slightly and nodded.

"You were to past this up next week and I wish both partners are contributing their work on this project! Understand?"

Yet again the students nodded but Cagalli couldn't help but sulk. It was going to be hard since she got so many incomplete works and Rau le Crueset was torturing her with Math and not to mention her tutoring session took most of the day. How are they going to complete it in few days time?

Athrun was thinking the same thing as well considering he was having insufficient sleep, a total clueless with Math person to teach, and trying to finish his homework without rushing. They were both thinking the same thing and sighed.

_We are going to war this time!_

III

Kira couldn't help but feel excited at this project. Working with Lacus is always pleasant since she was hardworking, smart and not to mention pretty. He looked over at Lacus and smiled at her which she replied him with another smile.

He wondered how could a guy could be luckier than him working with such beautiful girl which is your crush as well.

"So Lacus?"

"Yes?" she turned to the side and looked at him.

"When do you want to start?"

"Anytime will do!"

"Err…how about after school today?"

"Sure!"

_This time I get to get alone with her_

III

"Dearka I am telling you! You better be not running off again from work or else I will skin you alive! You hear me!"

"Come on dear! Since when I ever leave you to do the work alone?"

"Do you need some refreshment?"

Dearka smile turned upside down and quickly brushed Miriallia off before she could really stat down his mistakes. Miriallia only glared at him in reply and make sure he swears that he will do his work as well. Dearka try to cross his finger behind his back but unfortunately Miriallia was clutching his hand from doing so.

"Fine! Fine! You don't need to get violent."

"If I don't you will leaving the job to me!"

"Since wh…alright!" stopping immediately from what ever sentence he was going to say, afraid of the death glare his sweet Mriallia was giving.

"We get to date huh?" smiling at her.

"Go to hell!"

"That means I won't do any….I will be doing it!"

"Now that's a good puppy here!"

_Woman! Can't live with them, can't live without them!_

III

Yzak and Shiho were as usual. Cool as ever and words are seldom used. A word and all settled. It was as easy as that.

"Later?"

"Sure!"

Yzak could really hope that he and Shiho could at least interact more. He was feeling threaten by the new guy Afhmed since he was getting a little too acquainted to Shiho lately and he don't like it at all.

"Damn him!" saying it a little too loud.

"What!"

"Hehe…nothing?"

Shiho just shrugged at him and went back to her work.

_I've got to do something about it._

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry for letting you guys to wait. I can't update because my computer broke down and I have to send it to the workshop. Jeez! Cause my hundred bucks flying away. Sorry for such boring chapter. I am having writer's block right now. LOL! A little more romance in the next chapter and definitely better than this one. Sorry!

Thank you for those who read and review. Thank you so much and I don't know how to say enough thanks to you guys. I hope you guys will continue to do so! I speed things up so Athrun's injuries recovered! Good thing!

To cathrun: I missed his birthday! NO computer I can't do anything! Thank you!

To Kandida: I speed things up and he is completely heal! Thank You!

To ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: He's heal! Thank you!

To astrocosmos: Hehe! I can't answer you that because I don't really know my self! Thank you! You are very very kind!

To Ultimate Coordinator Berserker: Soon my friend! Be patient! Thank You!

To Kairi-chan: Ahaha! Yzak, Shiho and Afhmed will soon be more interesting! Wait and see. Thank you!

To ANONYMOUS: Ahahaha! Don't worry!

To raikendai: Thank you so much!

To Eternally Asuka: Well that doesn't mean they will get together. Who knows? I don't know either.LOL! Thank you!

To Melanie: Wait and see! Thank you!

To Dearks'sgirl1 :Thank you!

To XCrossMyHeartX: Oh dear! Did you finish the rest then? Don't worry!

To those I didn't write your name sorry but I don't know what to reply but thank you! So much! Love you guys! Keep on doing so alright! I am bad isn't it for keeping you guys worry about Yzak and Shiho? Sorry!

P/S: Pl ease read and review or at least try to. If you can't there's nothing I can do and if you do thank you so much and sorry once again for such unentertaining chapter.


	14. Life Is Full With Humor!

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE TO DO IT!" Athrun cringed at the loud noise the blonde was making and he was desperately needed to get away from her and the homework as well.

He looked at her sitting there with her arms crossed noting him that she was not doing anything and was not going to do it. He groaned a little and trying to persuade her to start doing it. She stayed there ignoring him and once in a while popping herself with food.

"Come on! All you have to do is go inside and get the detail that's all!" he thought that he sounded like an old man winding.

"Why not you do that huh? Why me?" her voice was stern not showing any sign of giving up.

"Because…..because….because you have to do something about it. I can't be the only one doing this project!"

"Why not! You are the smart one here!" her voice was getting louder and he was afraid she was going to burst.

"That's because I have something else to do!"

"Like what?" eyeing him with those golden eyes of hers and suddenly Athrun lose his concentration.

"S-Stuff!"

"Nah ah! You are so not lying to me!"

"But I'm not lying!"

"Yes! You are!"

"It's a library Cagalli! A library! What's the big deal of going in?"

She was speechless for awhile but she just wouldn't go in not when Yuuna was there. He was going to bother her and not only she can't get anything done, she will explode. She shook her head signaling no to Athrun and she could hear him groaned. She knew and Athrun knew Mia was in there along with Yuuna. Both of them just don't want to risk to be caught by them.

"You knew very well the answer to this question!" and she walked off leaving Athrun running after her.

III

Kira and Lacus was there talking happily inside the library but keeping their voices down afraid of being caught by Madam Rosetta. They were half way checking out the history books and on their way back to their dorm.

"What do you think of them?" Lacus asked happily.

"Do you really think it will be a great idea? I mean Athrun did harm her before."

"But Luna likes him a lot!"

"But I am thinking of Meyrin."

"Meyrin!" she was looking at him now not noticing the step of stairs there and accidentally slipped.

Kira thank god for having such good reflexes and he catches Lacus by the waist avoiding her from falling. He was holding her hand and Lacus sighed in relief. She noticed Kira's hand was holding hers and she blushed a little. Kira noticed it as well but he doesn't feel like letting her hand go.

"K-Kira?"

"Ah! Yes?"

"Thank you." She held her head high only to see a blushing Kira and she blushed even a darker red and avoids looking at him.

"No problem!"

A moment of silence between them, no one moves, and Kira was still holding her hand. He liked the feeling her hand in his, it just felt so right.

"Err…Kira?"

"Ah?"

"I'm fine now. You can let go off my hand now."

Kira felt a little disappointed but he never make a move to let go off her hand. He stared at their entwined hand and he holds her hand tighter. Lacus looked up surprise and only to meet Kira's violet eyes.

"I think I like it better if I hold you longer."

He said nothing more as he held Lacus's hand and walked down to the stairs together. It was a moment they will both remember. It was something they both awaiting it for a long time.

III

Both of them was hiding somewhere near the library and glanced once in a while. They were waiting for Yuuna and Mia to come out from the library so that they can look for their information they needed for their history project.

"How long will they stick in there? They got pizza served?" Cagalli sighed a little impatiently and Athrun stomach grumbled at the mentioning of pizza.

"Do you have to say that?"

"Say what!" she was smiling so widely as if she wanted to burst out laughing soon.

"Don't!" putting a finger on her lips to silent her while glancing the library entrance. Cagalli faced heated up at the sudden movement and she looked away. Athrun groaned just a little when he saw that only Yzak and Shiho that's coming out of the library.

_What in the world are they doing in there!_

He leaned back on the wall and releases his finger. He thought that usually he would be having fun online, chatting with friends, doing whatever he wanted to but now he was stranded here along with his partner to get away from their enemy.

_For a million or even more time, I wished to be a normal guy_

In his mind there is only internet and nothing more. He can't live without his internet but he still denied that he was a computer freak and says that Kira is the one. They didn't find that out of course. He online less frequently when he was with the gangs.

Cagalli was sitting there thinking of nothing but still grumbling about Yuuna and Mia existence and wishes them that they will never come to this school not when she is around. She glanced at her watch and sighed at the time. They are waiting for an hour and wondered if she could just barged in and slapped Yuuna if he ever bother her, grab the books and run off.

_Sounds easy_

As if something went through Athrun's mind, he sat up immediately letting Cagalli jumped in shock. He stood up and dragged Cagalli away down the stairs to his dorm, grabbing his laptop and ran out to his secret hiding place.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli was a little irritated at his behavior, dragging her around the school.

"How could I be so stupid! We wasted our time waiting while we can get side information from the internet. When those two are gone, we can go back to the library and get what we wanted." He said it all in one breath.

"Brilliant! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't think of it?"

"Let's get it started!"

III

"Campbell! You say that they would be here by now!" he was whispering silently, his face was hidden behind those books.

"They should have by now! Shut up and keep on reading!"

"I didn't see you doing anything here."

"I am keeping an eye at the entrance okay?" she said it through gritted teeth showing her annoyance at the purple haired guy.

"Why not I do that?"

She glared at him and she raises her hand as if she wanted to smack him hard on the face. Yuuna seems to get the idea shut his mouth and continued to read and get their project done. He couldn't wait for this to over even though how much he wanted to get close to Cagalli. He could always do it in two weeks time. He got a lot of time to do so. He smirked slightly.

III

"Hold it miss! Don't get so harsh with my laptop! You'll ruin it." Athrun was trying his best to grab his laptop away from the wild blonde. She was obviously haven't browse internet before and he regretted a little by suggesting using it.

"Come on! Let me try playing this game! Its fun!" she was avoiding Athrun while her hands are busy or more like violently attacking the keyboard.

"We are using it to do our project! Remember?"

"I know but can't you let me use it first?" she was giving him her best puppy eyes ever but Athrun who fell for her trick the last time wasn't going to fall for it again. He avoided her face and sternly muttered a big no to her. She glared at him and begin her way s to threaten him.

"Do you want to get some punching done?" she smiled evilly at him and he backed away a little.

He thinks hard whether to let her use and do the project later or pay the consequences of being punch again. He was a gentleman and he was going to let her have her own way.

"No! I don't mind! Punch me all you want and you do the project all alone. Hand me the laptop now."

Cagalli was a little amazed at his priority side. Get the job done and play later. How much her father would hope that will ever happen to her. She tries again but his answer are still the same and she hit him lightly before handing him back the laptop.

"You are no fun you know that?"

"That's what they always tell me."

He took the back his laptop and begins to type something and he ordered Cagalli to help him to copy some important notes down. She was reluctant to do so but seeing how difficult Athrun was trying to copy down the extremely long notes, she decided to help him out.

"Do you have no computer of your own?" Athrun getting real curious about her.

_How come she never online before? Helo! What century are we in?_

"I have one but don't have the access to online of course."

"Oh!"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?" she eyed him curiously and her voice have some slight dangerous note in them.

"Oh! So you think I am some kind of out date person isn't it!" she sat up straight and Athrun was trying to brushed her off but failed horribly. He learned something from it though; she can be really persistent if she wanted to.

She was laughing suddenly and Athrun eyed her curiously that causes her laugh even more loudly. He heard a loud growl behind him and he slowly looked behind only to see a not so happy dog looking at him with those dangerous sharp teeth of it. He glanced back and saw that he was stepping on the dog's tail and he averted his eyes to cagalli who was laughing so loud.

_I didn't notice a dog was here before. Where did it come from!_

"In the count of one-two and three…."

Athrun ran as fast as he could and the dog was equally fast runner, tailing behind him, barking ever so loud at him while he heard rooting from Cagalli.

"Go Zala! Go Doggy!"

"WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY!" he shouted at her with all his might but only to be responded with a peal of laughter.

_Damn you! How can I be so unlucky! _

"Doggy! GO away! I didn't see you earlier. Sorry!" he as still runnin round and round circling the blonde who was still rooting both of them. The dog bark even louder and Athrun had to increase his speed.

"HELP me out here!" he screamed at Cagalli when he circled her once more.

Cagalli grabbed a stick and whistled at the dog. The dog turned his attention from the running Athrun to Cagalli. Cagalli threw the stick at the other side of the ground and the dog went to fetch it. Athrun who busy running didn't notice that the dog was no longer running after him. Cagalli was clearly amused by that interesting show decided to let him do a little bit more exercise.

"Life's is full of humor!" she said as she lied down against the big tree.

_**Author's Note:**_

I've heard that people are getting impatient with the slow progress and I am here to tell you so am I. LOL! Cagalli is brutal and oh I'm working on her so that she will be less brutal and violent. Be patient! This chapter well was a boring and a little crap because I am currently watching TV. So Sorry!

Thank you to everyone who read and review. Please tell me what you think of my chapter and tell me any mistakes I've made especially grammar of course. So please review!

To Kandida: As I am saying earlier….I am trying to speed things up but don't worry I am working on a plan now. I am working on it. Be patient and thank you.

To Da' Kick Ass PrinCess: Well sorry to disappoint you but it was a later late than you expected my update will be. Well be patient and thank you so much! Glad you like my fic!

To Kairi-chan: Math is horrible for me! I never get an A for it and I wondered why. Thanks for everything.

To Freedom Elf: She's not that brutal in this chapter I think. Thank you!

To cathrun: Yea I did! There's nothing I can do and thank you!

To jenifferseedlover: I hope so too but now if they kiss, Cagalli will surely murder Athrun since Cagalli hated him in a short term. Things changing. Thank you!

To XCrossMyHeartX: LOL! No worries and I am really touched that you keep on trying to review me. I think it's the fanfiction problem since I am having problem reading some of the fics saying some TCP whatever..LOL! Too bad I lived in Malaysia. Thank you!

To Melanie: Ahaha! It's okay. Well you can read it in this chapter! Thank you!

To ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, Moon Alchemist, purple1,IYGU,ANONYMOUS,lil kagome 13, Yukimi noh Daiomoru : Thank you so much!

P/S: Thanks for reading and reviewing as well. Please try our best to review because I wanted to know what you think of my chapter. But if you really can't, there's nothing I can do! Getting long-winded!


	15. Puppy Ate Our Project!

The past days they had wasted it perfectly and now they are panicked of unfinished project when they doesn't need to. Athrun and Cagalli were at their usual, fixing up their ruined project and only to re do it again. It was late and both are rushing trying to compete with the time but it failed horribly.

"I can't believe this! Aren't you angry at all!" throwing her pen on the papers, crossing her arms and curses under her breath.

"What can we do about it? It's already ruined." He too stops doing his work and lie down on the grassy field. Cagalli followed suit.

"She's your girlfriend!"

"EWWW!" he was now sitting up and pretended to be gag. Cagalli laughed at that.

"What are we going to do now!"

He looked at her and she does the same. Amber met Emerald and both looked away. Athrun once again feel himself boiling hot on his face and he groaned slightly. He hated it when this happens every time she met her eyes, or she accidentally brushes his hand. It was just annoying and confusing.

She remembered her fury amber eyes shone when ever she was happy or lighted with fire when she was angry. How her eyes were clouded when she was sleepy and how the fire dies in her eyes when she was disappointed or sad. It was so intriguing to watch her eyes.

_Those beautiful amber eyes._

He smiled at that and not to be missed by Cagalli. She crawled towards him and peered at his smiling face. She waved her hand lightly in front of him and when there is no response she sits back down on the hill top. She looked down and saw those sloppy grassy hill beneath them and wondered how would it feels like to see Athrun fell onto it and roll all the way down.

She glanced sheepishly and she stood up only to be behind Athrun. He didn't notice of course and in a count of three, she pushed him down, earned a big no to be exact gigantic gasp from him, and she laughed.

Athrun on the other hand got nothing to hold, hoping that Cagalli would help but having a hundred percent doubt she ever will. He took her hand and she fell with him to his unfortunate.

_I am so dead!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" as both of them screamed on their rolling way down the hill.

III

"Will you hurry up Yzak!" Shiho was currently trying her best not to release her anger on that certain silver haired guy.

"Who's fault was it!" and he was equally the same as he was trying to search the book he and Shiho had misplaced.

Shiho glared at him and crawled down on the floor to find that damned library book. Not that she cared or anything but if they ever fail to return a book safely. They will be forced to clean up that huge library with only cloths and broom. It will not be pleasant at all.

As both of them, busy crawling down under beds and table just to find the not so small book, how come it would take so long? They both crawled; concentration was stick to the floor and saw nothing ahead of them. AS they were opposite of each other, they at the same time looked up.

Both stared at each other eyes only to be broken by the blushing Shiho who was now standing up. Her face, Yzak noticed was not facing him and he wondered why. He felt his heart pumped so hard and stand up as well. It was time he knew but he just doesn't have the courage.

_I'm a Joule. What's the big problem of confessing?_

Shiho was flaming by now as she recalled how near their face to each other. His blue eyes were so mesmerizing and deep. It reminds her of the ocean, the wide and free blue ocean.

_Shiho! Now I command you to stop thinking of that!_

She cleared her throat.

"I think the book is not in here." She was still not facing him afraid that he will see her blush.

"Ah-Yes! We will go somewhere else and find."

III

"YES! OH YEA! HURRAY! OH YEA!"

Kira was now jumping up and down on his bed shouting happily. He had just hold Lacus's hand and that was the biggest achievement he had ever had. Her hand felt so soft and small in his.

He stopped for a moment and his mind was recalling the events earlier. He loves history now of all subject. As his mind recalled he jumped in joy again and shouting. He kept on laughing until he couldn't laugh anymore. He lied down on his bed hugging the pillow and filled his mind with the pink-haired girl.

_OH YEA! WAY TO GO! HURRAYYYYYYY!_

III

"Argh!" as she struggled to get up from the body beneath her. She tried to stand up but only winced in pain. Athrun get up and held her.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" his voice was scared and timid, a little guilty as well.

She glared at him in reply. She wondered how come it always backfired on her whenever she tries to trick him into something. She groaned and put her arms around Athrun for some support. She struggled more to stand up but only to be pushed down by Athrun.

"You twisted your ankle. Don't move so much!" he was holding her ankle and rub it softly. Cagalli felt her skin tingled and her face was painted red. She tried to break free from him but it was useless. His hand was gentle on her ankle and she could feel herself scolding herself for liking it.

_I don't like it at all!_

"Look Cagalli!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Athrun was looking at the painted orange sky. It was beautiful sunset but to her disappointment, she was watching in not on the hill top but under and she had a twisted ankle.

Athrun saw her trouble face and he hold her in bridal style earning himself a loud scream next to his ears. He cringed but continues to run up hill and almost fall himself. When he finally reached the hill top, he never let go of her only to gesture her to look at the sky.

He thought that they looked like a couple watching sunset. He smiled an idiotically smile.

"I am not going to beat you for causing me a twisted ankle because of this beautiful sunset."

She smiled at him gratefully and he smiled back in return more idiotically than before.

III

"It's closing soon. Fast!" as both she and Yzak was running up the stairs as fast they can before the library closes. She doesn't want to clean up the library no matter what.

They were in time before Madam Rosetta leaves and Shiho was so happy that she hugged Yzak. Yzak was flabbergasted at her sudden movement and he hugged her back as well. Shiho who find herself hugging Yzak releases herself, smiling a goofy smile at him. Her face was painted pink.

"Hehe! Sorry!"

Yzak feel a little disappointed but smiled at her. He saw her flushing face and he chuckled slightly. He held out his hand to her.

"Shall we go then, my lady?"

She giggled at him but took part of the show as well. She put her hand on his and they walked away laughing. Afhmed was there and he felt a little disappointed and he doesn't know why. He couldn't have like her because he knew he like Cagalli but now he wasn't that sure anymore.

III

"Awww man! We forgot our unfinished project!" Athrun sighed at the sight of books and papers on the field. He turned to looked at the seating Cagalli, her face was filled with concentration.

_Looks like I will have to stay late again tonight_

"We should really find an excuse since we won't get this done anyway." She was rubbing her sore ankle.

"I know that but Miss Murrue isn't somebody you can fool." He walked over to her and helped her with her ankle. She tried to push him off but he just continues to help her.

"Forgotten, Mia ruined our project, dog ate my homework…..DOG ATE MY HOMEWORK! We can so use that."

"This is a boarding school you know. Where do we find a dog?" raising an eyebrow at her.

"The one that chased you?"

"It's too big!"

"We can smuggle a small puppy and I know just where it is." As she stands up with an arm around Athrun and lead the way.

"No! Wait! I can't let you know my plan."

"Why not!" he pouted a little.

"You can't act naturally. You are too serious you know?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Okay I am going to give you some surprise." She scared him and he was just normal. No sign of surprise or anything.

"SEE! I told you!"

"What?" giving her the confused look.

"When I scared you, you are just like normal."

"Because I already know that you are going to do that."

"That's what I am telling you about."

Both of them continue their quarrel but they decided they should continue it while smuggling a puppy. Athrun was skeptical at this silly idea but Cagalli convinced him that everything will work out just fine. He doubted it more than ever.

_Dog ate my homework. How ridiculous excuse can that be!_

III

Lacus was giggling uncontrollably while typing on the laptop of hers. There she was chatting with Kira, planning their presentation tomorrow and still remembers the last few days event when Kira had held her hand.

It was miracle to her, too magical. She wanted to tell somebody about it but decided to keep it a secret. Cagalli have noticed her change of mood and questioned her frequently but she just denied it or changes the topic.

"Kira hold my hand!" as she squealed happily.

III

"Such cute puppy!" as she huddled the little black puppy in her arms and Athrun glared at it with hatred.

"That bloody dog just bites me!"

"Dog hates you!" as she laughed loudly at him but quieted down when Athrun was glaring at her.

"Wait till he bites you." He mumbled under his breath.

"Now you keep him and come to the dorm around six." Tickling the puppy on his stomach.

"Why do I have to keep him! He just bites me for God's sake!"

Cagalli shoved the little puppy in his arm and he looked down at that puppy and regretted it dearly. Those stupid puppy eyes of him and he avoided it and only to meet another amber puppy dog eyes of Cagalli. He groaned and tries to hide his sight but only to be tickled by Cagalli and licked by the puppy.

"Come on Athrun Junior! Let's go play fetch!" as the little puppy wagged his tail real hard getting off Athrun.

"He is NOT Athrun Junior!" Athrun glared at that puppy and Cagalli but both of them ignore him.

III

The next morning, Athrun was scared and nervous. He really wanted to skip class but he couldn't do it and that puppy was a nuisance causing him to have sleepless night. That puppy was happily looking at him hoping for food. Kira just eyed him and that puppy curiously.

"What!" his voice was filled with annoyance after catching Kira's disapproval glance.

He shook his head and continued their way to Lacus's dorm. He just wasn't in a good mood since that puppy was licking his face every time he faces upwards. Athrun was having problem as well but at least that puppy doesn't lick him.

"Stop biting me! You had been doing that since last night!" Athrun scolded that puppy that was very well hidden behind his bag. He patted the puppy at the head and it quickly quitted down.

_Oh Yea! The dog bit him! Serve him!_

They reached there and Lacus greeted them with her usual cheery smile and Athrun noticed Kira's mood improved a lot. He looked around for Cagalli but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Lacus! Where's Cag…" he was interrupted by a loud barking and that little puppy leaped off from his arm to the eyes barely open Cagalli.

"Athrun Junior! Good morning! How are you huh?" she huddled that puppy and kisses him lightly on the head. Athrun felt jealous at the attention it gets and wishes that he the one who should have that kiss since he suffered the whole night.

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT ATHRUN!_

Kira and Lacus were giggling at the puppy's name and Athrun was trying to hide from them but was quickly held down.

"Athrun junior?" as both of them eyed him with an evil smile on their face.

"Oh shut up!" as they laughed even more.

_Life sucks!_

III

"Good morning class!" the voice of their History teacher rang in their ears and they quickly scrambled back to their seat.

Cagalli was seating there with a smile on her face, their half written project on her table. Her face was so full of confidence that everyone thought that they have it all done. Unfortunately that was the opposite of what's going to happen next.

_I still doesn't know what's her plan is!_

Thay have reached here early and Cagalli hid the puppy under her desk and out something on those papers and she did not tell him what it is. All he knows that her plan have something to do with that puppy. To Athrun's surprise, that puppy was extremely quiet as if there is no puppy inside.

_It better be good!_

"Let's start our first presentation with Miss Attha and Mr Za…" only to be interrupted by a loud burst out from Cagalli. Athrun who was shocked fell down from his chair.

"DOG ATE OUR PROJECT!" she screamed.

Athrun was indeed shocked and he sat up to Cagalli and saw that she was trying to save the paper from the puppy. He wanted to help out but the puppy dragged those papers of his and ran out of the door. Cagalli stood up with difficulties, forgetting about her twisted ankle ran after it. She couldn't run of course and on the edge of falling. Athrun held her waist and both of them fell.

"We are falling aren't we?" she asked as she closes her eyes.

"Yes! We are."

_**THUMP**_

"Ouch!" they both said in unison as they reached the cold hard cement.

III

"I couldn't believe this! We are having detention!"

They were scrubbing the school wall with only two brushes, some detergent and two pails. Athrun was scrubbing the wall with a smile on his face and Cagalli sprinkled some water to him.

"Hey!" he protested.

"I can't believe you are still smiling!" her hands on her hips, looking at him with disapproval look.

"Your plan worked! We both get A for our presentation." He said calmly with a sense of humor in his voice as he continued to scrub the wall.

"But we have detention!" she fill in the pail with water and trudged painfully towards the wall and begin to scrub again.

"It was worth it." He said it followed by a barking sound. Athrun and Cagalli turned and saw Athrun Junior running towards them.

CAgalli face lit up instantly and kneeled down, held her arms out and Athrun junior leap to her. She was laughing so loud and Athrun kneeled down beside them and stroked that little puppy head. It did help them to get A for their presentation after all.

"I missed you so much Athrun Junior!" as she hugged that dog.

"What did you put on the paper!" he was trying to find out and this was the perfect chance since she was too happy with that puppy.

_I am not going to admit him as Athrun Junior! NO WAY!_

"Not a chance Zala! Not going to tell you!" she was smirking at him and he pouted a little. He went off to continue with his wall scrubbing and hear every conversation Cagalli had with that puppy.

"Athrun and Athrun junior huh?" her voice, Athurn noticed was full with sarcasms and he poured the water towards her direction.

And she was all wet along with the puppy. Cagalli releases Athrun Junior and he ran towards Athrun wanting to play more giving advantage to Cagalli to poured Athrun with water as well. Athrun tripped on that puppy when he tried to avoid him and unfortunately Cagalli's pail of water found him.

He wiped the water away from his face. An evil smile was formed and he chased the limping Cagalli with the hose.

_I never knew there was a hose!_

"Payback time Zala!" she shouted at him and he was once again being showered with water.

"This is so unfair!"

_**Author's Note:**_

This is the new chapter and in my opinion wasn't really that good, in fact it was horrible enough. I have no idea what to write so here goes another crappy chapter. Sorry for such an unentertaining chapter and for the mistakes I've made.

Thank you for those who read and review as well. Thank you so much! I hope you guys will review me so I can know of my development at each chapter and try to improve it. Then I want to say and it's important. I know AC progress is slow and some of you hope that they will kiss. They will but not now and I will not rush their relationship. Thank you and I hope you understand.

To every single person who review: THANK YOU! LOL! I am too lazy!

To purple1: The next one I promised!

To Kairi-chan: They are slow and that's why I am making them slow as well! Thank you!

To ANONYMOUS: I am having school holiday! Have fun and thank you!

I AM RUSHING NOW AND I"LL ANSWER YOU GUS NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE TRY TO REVIEW!


	16. I Just Hugged Your Mummy!

She hated him right now; she even hated and feels annoyed with every single person there. This is the worst day compared to her first. There she was running away from the cafeteria and away from her friends, away from the jerk, away from the Mia and away from the annoying purple haired who doesn't understand what a No means.

She rubbed her sore cheek and ignored some glances from the passerby. How dare her to slap her in front of everybody in the cafeteria, claiming that she stole her stupid Athrun and humiliated her by throwing a tray of food at her. She swore that getting involved with Zala even as a friend will never get a good ending.

_Not when Mia was there!_

"Cagalli! Wait up!" she twirled around at the source of the voice and ended up running faster away from him.

She ran towards her dorm and locked the door and hid herself inside the bathroom to clean herself up. She also thinks that it was better to go to the cafeteria when Athrun was excluded since she is the only victim of food fest from his fan girls and she was so tired of it.

_First come grape juice, second come tray of food, third comes poison so I can be mute!_

"I'm sorry Cagalli! I didn't know that Mia will do that! Cagalli!" his voice was faint from the outside the door and Cagalli chose to ignore him.

All getting fixed up with a new shirt; she went out and saw Athrun was sitting on the floor waiting for her. She walked away ignoring his call and plead to talk to him. She was very good and patient enough not to slap Mia and punch Athrun even though the urge is too much for her to handle. He was right there with her, how hard could it be to punch him!

III

Athrun doesn't know what to do with this blonde girl she was chasing; in fact he felt so worry about her. The first thing she will do as everyone have expected is beat the crap out of him since he was the reason behind all this mess but no, she just walked away, no ran away to her dorm and not talking to him even now.

"Cagalli?"he called her as he raced up to her side. She was as stubborn as a bull as she continues to ignore him.

He grabbed her arm making her to stop and faced him. She glared at him with her death glare and all of sudden Athrun felt like hugging her. However he thought that wouldn't be wise since she was angry and he was main problem. He just grabs hold of her two hands preventing her of the sudden attack.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't know!"

She avoided his gaze and she flung her arms hard trying to free herself and Athrun have that little difficulty of getting her stay down. She kicks him a little but not seriously harm and threaten to kick where-the-sun-does-not-shine if he doesn't let go any sooner, causing his little confident felt away.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him.

"If you listen to me and never run away." He stated calmly and she rejected his offer obviously doesn't want to lose to him.

"Never! You hear me? Nevmmm…" she was broken off as Athrun clamped her mouth shut with his hand and dragged her away.

III

"Do you think she will be fine? She was so angry when Mia…." Lacus voiced out showing clearly how concern she is while Kira just patted her back to comfort her.

"She'll be fine, she's a strong girl. On the other hand, I'm afraid of Athrun." He sighed a little and the others nodded in agreement.

Fllay saw that little movement of Kira's patted on Lacus back made her blood boil in anger and in jealousy. She turned towards Mia who was having the most satisfying meal in her life time and she had the biggest idea formed in her head. She walked in front of her and signaled her lightly to follow her. As she was out of sight, Mia followed suit.

"What do you want Allster?"

"I have a master plan and I need to help me to get it succeed." A smirk was clearly seen on her face.

"What is it then?"

She leaned towards her and whispered her plan to her. Mia was astonished for a moment and then her face was filled with an evil smirk as she nodded to Fllay's plan. She looked at the red-haired girl and both of them shared the same smile.

"You can count on me!" Mia said as she walked back to the cafeteria.

III

"What do you want with me? Don't you and your whole bunch of fan girls have enough of fun humiliating me?" she pursed her lips as he releases her hand.

"It has nothing to do with me really?" his voice was sad and guilty as she looked at the blonde-haired and the angry, ashamed amber eyes of her.

"I should have nothing to do with you from now on if I still want to be alive for the next sunrise." She huffed a little and then settled herself on one of the bed which she wasn't sure whether it was Kira's or Athrun's.

_I hope this is not Zala's bed I'm sitting on_

Athrun was crestfallen and he doesn't know why when he heard that Cagalli wanted nothing to do with him. He just sits there on Kira's bed since Cagalli have taken his. He looked down on the floor and think of a better reason to explain to her but Cagalli thought that he was admiring the pattern of the marble. She peered down and saw packet of snacks poking out under the bed.

She dived in and took out a whole basket of it and looked at it with real great curiosity while Athrun just laughed. Kira of all people wouldn't expect that other than him, Cagalli would find his precious snacks. He still remembered how Kira hid his snacks under his bed only to find that all of it is gone the next day.

_I wondered how he would look like when Cagalli knew of his late night snacks activity_

"What's so funny? Is this yours!" she raised an eyebrow at him as he shook his head in reply.

"Then!" she asked again.

All he could do was laugh out really loud when he got the mental look of Kira leaving a baffled uncertainty Cagalli under the floor looking him with mixed of annoyed, anger, laughter and curiosity on her face.

_Oh Kira! You really should find a new hiding place other than underneath of your bed!_

III

Kira sneezed a little and he had the worst feeling ever. He felt like something bad have happen or most likely going to happen. He just couldn't concentrate on his dinner no matter how hungry he is.

_Something is just not right but what is it!_

"Yamato! Stop daydreaming anymore. Dinner's over!" as Yzak was taking his and along the other's tray away.

"What! So soon? But I haven't finish yet!" he whined.

"Too late!" Kira scowled as Yak walked away with the trays.

_Oh well…at least I still have my snacks!_

He walked away with a grumbling stomach thinking of his snacks that are safely protected since Athrun promised not to eat his snacks without his permission. He will never guess what was waiting for him in his dorm that will cause him to go to a state of snacks crisis.

He reached his dorm and reached out the key to open the door. What he saw inside was making his heart broken into million or to be exact billion pieces. Cagalli was there along with Athrun Junior the black puppy was ransacking HIS SNACKS! Unexpectedly, he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_ATHRUN!_

"Hello Kira! It's just me!" Cagalli greeted him along with the small barking of AJ. He smiled bitterly and greeted her back.

"Where's ATHRUN!" he was trying to concealed his anger but obviously he couldn't. Cagalli pointed her fingers at the bathroom while she continues to feed AJ with his snacks. Oh how much he wanted to cry out. His beloved snacks have been eaten by AJ.

"Thanks!" he walked to the bathroom and clenched his fist wanted to ask an explanation from his blue-haired friend. He kicked the door opened to saw a laughing and all tied up Athrun on the floor with a handkerchief stuffed in his mouth.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

He releases him and eyed the laughing Athrun. A moment later, he sat beside Kira on the floor and rubs his sore arm and leg. Kira noticed that he was trying so hard not to laugh or even smile.

"What happened! And Why are you smiling huh?" he said it through gritted teeth and Athrun burst out laughing again.

_This is much better than seeing Kira petrifies face than Yzak lied flat on the floor!_

"I-I don't k-know!" as Kira dragged him out of the bathroom to see the basket full of his snacks was empty. He bit his lips preventing any noise from coming out.

_I just lose all my money to Dearka and I lost all my SNACKS as well! I couldn't believe this!_

Athrun Junior leaped towards Athrun and licked his face with Cagalli trying to get him back. Cagalli saw Kira's ashen face and quickly stop.

"It's yours!" she asked and Kira turned to her with a smile.

"Of course not! Why would I have snacks with me?" he laughed nervously at Cagalli but quickly turning into a glare when he saw Athrun's mocking face.

"Then whose snack was this? He said it wasn't his either." She looked over to Athrun who was trying to get Athrun Junior to get away from his face.

"I have no idea!" he laughed again.

_Couldn't you say it was your snacks Athrun since you were there? What so hard about it? Now Cagalli is going to tell Lacus about it and she will…I will….ARGHHHH!_

"Did Athrun tell you something!" he whispered to her in her ears.

"If you see that Zala jerk was all being tied up, he didn't tell me anything but laughed." She looked pointedly at the Athrun and Athrun was trying to cover himself up by playing with Athrun Junior which is trying to rip of his hair.

_THANK GOD!_

"Why!"

"Nothing Cagalli! Nothing!"

"I guess I have to go now and thanks for the snacks whoever it belongs to!" she walked towards the door and Athrun quickly followed behind her with puppy in his arm. Kira glared at him and he only replied it with a smile. He closes the door with a sigh and he felt so sorry for his buddies under the bed.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME ZALA!" Cagalli loud yelling and AJ's barking noise is clearly heard.

_Oh my poor snack! May you guys rest in peace!_

III

He looked at the blonde in front of him walking while playing with AJ. He recalled the look of surprise on her face when he asked her to tie him up in the bathroom and the lie he asked her to say. She never questioned him and that's the best part.

_Se did enjoy herself tying me up!_

He smiled at that memory and thought that she owed her a thank you. He quickened his pace and walked beside her with AJ lacking behind sniffing the floor.

"Cagalli!"

"What do you want Zala? You've been following me around."

He stopped in front of her causing her to bump into him when she turned around to call AJ. She looked up and losses herself in the emerald eyes of his. She broke the gaze only to receive a hug from the blue haired guy.

He hugged her with a smile on his face leaving the blushing Cagalli who was trying to get herself out of the embrace. Athrun only hug her tighter. He doesn't know what make him do this but he feels good about it. His grin only grew wider when he could feel Cagalli didn't try to squirm out again.

"What are you doing! Let me go! You Zala jerk!" she yelled at his ears as she felt her heart pounding faster.

He releases her and the smile still lingered on his face and it grew wider when he saw Cagalli painted cheeks. He noticed that she looked so adorable when she blushes just like a small little puppy if not more adorable.

"Thank you!" he said as his smile hasn't faltered.

"A-About what!"

"Nothing!" as he walked off with Athrun Junior trailing behind him leaving a blushing Cagalli rooted on the floor.

"Jerk!" she mumbled under her breath as she retreat back to her dorm. She could still feel the heat on her cheek and the warmth on her body. She couldn't help but like the feeling of his hug, feeling the warmth of his body. She smiled but only to be wiped off when she remembered how much she hated him.

_I really hate you Zala! You are the biggest jerk ever!_

III

Athrun punched his fist in the air and laughed silently. He just hugged the blonde and no serious injuries even though he doubted that if tomorrow he will be fine. He looked at AJ and picked him up.

"You know? I just hugged your mummy." AJ looked at him and growled softly in his arms.

_I have to thank Kira for this even though I have to go through Kira's 18 Stage of Hell first!_

"I just hugged her AJ! I just hugged her!" and he repeated it once in a while on his way back to his dorm.

"I just hugged your mummy AJ!"

_**Author's Note:**_

In this chapter, Yuuna was not included as I have promised and I am sorry. This chapter is boring and I swear my writing is getting worst and worst. So please forgive me!

Thank you for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so. It means a lot to me. I also wanted to say I receive flame so no worries about it. I'll try my best to get a better idea to write. My mind is currently blocked!

Sorry for the crappy update and please try to review!


	17. She's Leaving!

She rolled in her bed, feeling annoyed and frustrated for not able to sleep. It was all because of Athrun Zala's fault and his stupid hug. She reached out for her alarm clock and groaned silently when she saw the clock showing 12.47 a.m. She looked over at Lacus and back to the ceiling.

_It was just a hug! No big deal but why couldn't I sleep?_

It's not like she doesn't want to sleep but every time she closes her eyes, she saw the image of herself in his arms, the warm of his body, the scent of him and…She jumped of the bed and went to the bathroom. She turned on the tap and splashed her face with water.

Her face was all red and she slumped down on the tub.

_What am I thinking about?_

"It's just a hug and it means nothing! He probably do that to every girl he met." She said to herself.

She took a deep breath and settled her emotion. She quietly slipped back to her bed without any noise, closes her eyes and sleep. A few more minutes, she reopened her eyes and sighed.

_Athrun Zala! How could you do this to me?_

III

Not only Cagalli unable to sleep, the blue haired was having difficulties as well. The only difference is Athrun can't sleep is not because of the constant thinking of the blonde but the constant pestering of the brown-haired dorm mate.

"Will you stop pestering me already?" he said to the currently snoring Kira and he sighed.

_Finally he's asleep!_

As he turned around to face the other side, he received a big blow on the head and he angrily stood up. He waked over to Kira's bed and begins to strangle him real hard. He heard choking and Kira's hand was beating him furiously.

"S-Stop!"

Athrun let him go and almost immediately, Kira start attacking him. He couldn't see properly with the darkness and both of them tumbled on to the floor and begin kicking each other. Athrun ran away from him and his clumsy fingers searching for the light. He found it and quickly on it. He saw an angry and very well terrorize Kira facing him. He did the same to him.

"Why do you do that for?" Kira demanded while rubbing his arm.

"You wouldn't let me sleep!" he replied him back.

"I am sleeping and why would I prevent you from sleeping?" he asked while he stumbled back to his bed.

"You have been beating me for like two hours."

"I did not!" he yawns sleepily.

Athrun ignored it and went back to his bed only to find AJ sleeping beside him with a very weird style of sleeping. He groaned and off the light and went back to sleep. He cradled the puppy and put him on the floor but only to be pounced at and he could fell the puppy find its way snuggling underneath his blanket.

_Great! Just great!_

"Sorry Kira! Misunderstood."

"Hmmm….who's the culprit?" he mumbled sleepily.

"AJ!" he said sarcastically.

III

The next morning was uneventful for everyone. They missed breakfast since Lacus almost blew up the small kitchen in her dorm, Athrun and Cagalli woke up late, Kira misplaced his homework and couldn't find it, Yzak and Dearka tumbled down the stairs all thanks to Yuuna, Shiho and Miriallia was having some late night cat fight with Fllay.

It was a mess for everyone.

Fllay on the other hand was signaling Mia for the starting of her plan and Mia secretly nodded. She stood up and walked over to Athrun's and sat on his lap. Athrun grumbled and pushed Mia away. She was so angry and started to cry while Athrun freaked out.

"Why do you treat me like this? Do you only treat me better if I have cancer like Fllay?" she shouted at him and everyone in the class looked up in shock, turning their attention to the sober and pale Fllay. Fllay stood up and ran out of the classroom with tears streaming down her face.

Kira stood up from his seat and ran after Fllay leaving a worried and slightly disappointed Lacus. He caught up with her nearby the store room. She sat there hugging her knees and crying bitterly. Kira went over to her and hugged her.

"It's going to be fine Fllay. Don't worry!" he whispered softly in her ears as her sobbing became louder and she clings onto him like a support.

"I-I'm scared Kira. I don't want to die."

"You won't. Trust me." He hugged her trembling body and muttered comforting words to her.

Fllay looked up at Kira with her tear stained face. Kira wiped off the tears with his thumb and Fllay hugged him tighter.

"Don't leave me Kira. I needed you." Her voice was soft and desperate and with a troubled heart, Kira nodded to her.

"I'll never leave you!"

III

Murmurs surrounding the class and everyone was discussing about Fllay. The rest of the group was doing nothing, each of them was filled with their own thoughts wondering what's happening or would Kira comfort her.

Athrun was out of idea what to do with the crying Mia Campbell by his side. He just offered her his seat and standing there trying to stop her from crying but it was plain useless. She wouldn't stop and he tried sending SOS signal to his supporters but everyone was too deep in thoughts to notice him.

"What can I do to make you stop crying?" he asked her, trying to hide the sign of irritation in his voice. She looked over to him with her tear-stained face and cry even louder.

_What did I do now?_

"You don't love me anymore!" she wailed loudly and Athrun gaped in shock.

_I didn't even love you from the start!_

"H-Huh?" he looked around and saw Cagalli angry glances but she turned away. He groaned slightly and patted Mia's back awkwardly.

"Please stop crying?"

"I-If only you say you love me."

Cagalli turned attention from her book towards Athrun and Mia's direction. She was having a weird feeling of jealousy when Athrun was there trying to stop Mia from crying.

She saw Athrun's expression of guilty and uncertainty look when Mia asked him to tell her that he loves her. Cagalli clenched her fist so tightly and wanted to slap Mia across the face. She unclenched her fist and clenched back again.

_Don't you dare to say you love…wait a minute. Why do I even care if he says he love her?_

She shook her face and tried to ignore both of them, afraid she will hear the word she dreaded so much not to hear but her eyes keep glancing towards them. Athrun was still there trying to find a solution to stop this without saying those words and Mia was crying even harder than before.

She stood up abruptly and ran out of the classroom obviously trying to get away from that scene and away from Athrun. She ran aimlessly for no reason and trying to sort out some unexplainable feeling.

_Big deal Cagalli! He hugged you and that mean nothing. Why think so much about it?_

Athrun's image flashed through her mind, the way he speak, the way he always apologize to her, the way he pushed away the black puppy away from him, the confused look of him and the way he laugh. She kicked the wall angrily as more images popped out.

_He probably already said I love you to Mia!_

She walked without looking where she was heading and unexpectedly bumped into someone and she wanted to open her mouth so shout at the blind human but only to be closed shut when she saw the headmaster staring at her.

"Are you okay Miss Attha?"

"I'm fine sir. I am so sorry!" she bowed a little.

"It's alright and by the way I have this letter for you from your father. You can go home tomorrow as your father wishes." And he left her staring at the letter curiously.

_Letter from father? Go home tomorrow?_

III

Athrun sighed when he saw Cagalli went out from the classroom. He wanted to know why she went out and wanted to leave Mia here and chase after her but no. He couldn't leave her and he couldn't chase Cagalli either. He slumped down on Cagalli's chair and sulked.

For one thing he was positively guarantee he wouldn't do is to say I love you to Mia Campbell even thought how long or how hard she cry in front of him. Never ever! Those words are for the one he really cares about and that was definitely not going to be Mia.

III

"Let's go back Fllay." Kira stood up and offer his hand to Fllay. Fllay took it with a small smile on her face and both of them walked back towards the classroom.

"Thank you Kira." She muttered softly.

Kira smile at her as he led her back to the classroom. Every eye was on them and Kira caught Lacus's eyes. Somehow in there caught disappointment and gladness and Kira felt so sorry for her. He looked down at his and Fllay's intertwined hands. He knew that he loves Lacus but he couldn't leave Fllay in the time she needed his support.

_I'm sorry Lacus! I really am!_

III

_Dear Cagalli, _

_I have some important matters that have to be handled and I need you to be home to take care of your mother. No body is willing to take care of her and that is why I have to ask you to come home. Mana volunteered to take care of her but it will be much better if you were there as well. She missed you terribly._

_Yuuna and Afhmed will be coming back with you as well. Kisaka will pick up all you by 5 in the evening. I hope you will understand._

_Love,_

_Father._

Cagalli crumpled up the paper and threw it into the rubbish tong nearby. She went back towards her classroom to inform Yuuna and Afhmed. She walked in saw Kira and Fllay holding hand and she couldn't believe it. She glanced to the smiling Lacus but she knew in her heart she was crying.

She saw Athrun sitting on her chair and Mia was still there crying desperately. She grinned to herself knowing that Athrun most probably haven't say that words to her.Athrun looked up and saw Cagalli and he wanted to run towards her but stopped when he saw her walking towards Yuuna and Afhmed's direction. His eyes were following her every step. His hand clenched when he saw Yuuna put his arm around Cagalli and she did nothing to get away from it.

"Tomorrow at five, Kisaka will pick us up to go back. Mother needs me."

Yuuna was squealing happily and put his hand on her while Afhmed was a little shock as well of a little sad but he agrees to follow them. Cagalli sensed Afhmed uncertainties but decided to ask him later since Yuuna was there.

After a moment, the teacher came in and everyone was back to her seat including the crying Mia. For the rest of the lesson, Athrun and Cagalli never mentioned a word to each other both busy in thoughts. Meanwhile Kira and Lacus were avoiding each other, smiling only a little. The smile on Lacus's face was completely gone.

III

Afhmed cornered Shiho when the bell rings. He was trying to tell her something but Yzak was in the middle blocking him from doing so. Shiho was staring confusedly at both of the glaring boys and shrugged. She started to walk off but Afhmed stop her.

"Shiho! I got something to tell you. Can you follow me?" he could felt the heat on his ears when he touches her hand.

"Sure and Yzak please don't wait for me."

She walked away not noticing Afhmed's hand on her or totally clueless at Yzak's sudden anger. They reached the library and Afhmed was plucking his courage to tell her about his feelings. He's been thinking all this time and he was sure he like Shiho more than just a friend and he gave up on Cagalli since he knew Cagalli treated him as a friend.

"What is it Afhmed?"

"S-Shiho? Y-You've been a good friend and…and…" his heart was pounding so hard and he was starting to sweat. He looked up at her blushing and looked down again as if admiring the pattern of the cement floor.

"And what?"

_I like you more than a friend_

"I-I will meet you when I come back." He sighed at his stupidity.

He could never be with her, he never receive those smile she gave the silver- haired guy nor blushes slightly when she was with him. He forced up a smile at the baffled look of Shiho.

"You are leaving?"

"A-Ah Yes! With Cagalli and Yuuna tomorrow. W-We'll be back though. I think."

"Why?"

"Cagalli have to take care of her mother while her father goes away for some business matter. We were supposed to help her out."

"Oh! I'm going to miss you."

She hugged him a little and Afhmed returned her hug. She gave him a small smile and together they walk off talking jokes as they usually do. Afhmed smiled genuinely and thought that even though he knew Shiho wouldn't choose him, it was more than enough to have her talking to him.

"I'll be back." he muttered softly to her.

"And I'll be waiting for you." She laughed lightly.

_And I will wait for you to like me more than a friend_

III

"WHAT? YOU ARE LEAVING?" Dearka shouted out when Cagalli have announced that she is going home tomorrow.

Everyone was looking at the blonde waiting for her answer. Athrun was too shock to say anything and he walked away from the group, don't even bother to know why she had to leave. Everyone looked at him worriedly and Cagalli continued to tell them her reason for going.

_If you don't want to know why….so be it!_

Athrun was standing under the tree, in his secret hiding place. He just stood there and remembers all those small memories of him and Cagalli there. All of sudden, he felt so lonely knowing that she was going home tomorrow. Sure she'll be coming back but he couldn't help but miss her.

_And she didn't even leave yet!_

III

"Perfect! Now that Attha is going away, Athrun will be mine." Mia was laughing to herself when she heard that Cagalli was going away. She turned to her side where Fllay was putting on her make up because of her excessive crying.

"I wish you good luck then and by the way thanks." Fllay smirked slightly.

"Thank you but don't be too happy with your Kira. He wasn't so easy to let go that Clyne."

"I know and that is why I think we should keep this partnership. What do you think?" eyeing her through the mirror in the bathroom.

"Definitely and someday you'll have to help me in return." Mia winked a little while putting on her lipstick.

"Deal!"

III

"Are you going to come back?" Mirialli asked while trying to brush off Dearka's arm away from her shoulder.

"Of course! I study here." She laughed slightly when Dearka pouted and try to make Miriallia laugh.

"We'll miss you Cagalli. I don't have a sleepy roommate for two weeks since school holiday is the coming week." Cagalli beat Lacus slightly on the arm and scowled at her remark while Lacus laughed out.

"Then you don't have to worry waking me up." She poked her tongue at her.

"Take care Cagalli." Kira voice out, finally showing his face from the tray of food.

"Yea! Yea! You too and oh AJ loves your snammm." she was unable to finish up her sentence since Kira was stopping her from doing so with his hand over her mouth. Kira laughed nervously as everyone was looking at him and dragged the struggling Cagalli away.

"What do you think you are doing huh?" glaring slightly at Kira while he was trying to silence her down.

"W-Well I don't want you to mention those snacks to anyone…okay?" he scratched his head.

"It's yours then?" giving him a mischievous grin and eyed him with her don't-even-try-to-lie-about-it look. Kira sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I knew it!"

"Please?" he begged her.

"In one condition….."

"What is it?" raising an eyebrow at her.

"Take good care of Lacus while I'm gone and don't hurt her." Cagalli expression was serious and Kira turns solemn. He looked at her and towards Lacus and nodded.

"I'll try to."

"Good." And she walk back towards the gang while Kira stood there staring at Lacus. He closes his eyes and remembered what he promised Fllay.

_I promised I will never leave her alone and that can only means I have to let you go Lacus. I will try not to hurt you and take good care of you I promise that too._

III

"What are you doing here Zala? Sulking because Cagalli going to leave you?" Yuuna was trying to provoke the blue- haired anger and it work.

Athrun was boiling hot now and how much he wanted to punch him on his face and make sure he never talk anymore with his gay voice. He looked away from him trying to ignore his remarks and trying to control himself from losing it completely.

"I will be with Cagalli for two weeks and you? Ah! All alone." He laughed evilly at him and took hold of Athrun's shirt. Athrun pushed him off and punched him on the stomach. Yuuna rolled on the grass and whined in pain.

Athrun glared at him and walked off but that was before, he heard something that make him felt more angry and lonely. Tears were threatening to fall and he wiped it off. He wasn't going to cry because of her and there is nothing to be cry for. He knew the fact that Cagalli Yula Athha hated him and he couldn't deny it.

_I will have so much fun with Cagalli without you. She will forget you by that time Zala! She hates you! Cagalli is mine_

"She hates me." he muttered under his breath.

_**Author's Note:**_

Another chapter and in my opinion it was terrible. It's all very sad because I was trying to speed things up. I am really sorry for all the mistakes I have made and no doubt about it a lot. Please forgive me.

The next chapter I presume will be much better than this one because it totally ran out of my original thought. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you guys will continue to do so.

Sorry for the "Mummy" spelling. It's just that I used to write that way and in Chapter 15, the papers are taken by AJ and who knows where he took it. Sorry for an unentertaining chapter. Please try to review me and tell me what do you think of it and I will try to improve myself. Thank you and sorry!


	18. A Plan For A Party!

Athrun keep rolling in his sleep, his heart feeling a uncertain feeling of agitated and nervous. Of what? He definitely doesn't have a clue about it. He opened his eyes slowly and saw no AJ by his side and clearly remembered Cagalli's will to have AJ tonight with her.

_She's going home tomorrow_

The whole gang have decided to have a farewell party for her after school tomorrow, each of them bring a gift for her even though how much she insisted it wasn't a big deal, he could see it in her face that she enjoyed every moment of it. Why would going home is such a happy moment? He never like going home not especially when his dad is there.

Going home is a small deal but with Yuuna and Afhmed, it brings a very strong discomfort feeling to him. Most probably because he knew that purple freak have some itchiness towards Cagalli. His hand clenched slightly at that disturbing thought. He remembered his meeting Yuuna early that evening and t reminded him that Yuuna somehow will make things even worse.

"Go to sleep Athrun!You'll see her again in two weeks time." Kira voice was ringing at the side of his ear and he jumped.

"God Kira! You scared the hell out of me." he sighed in relief and Kira chuckled slightly but Athrun noticed his voice wasn't as merry as before.

_It must have something to do with Lacus and Fllay_

"So what happened between you, Lacus and Fllay?" he turned around to face the troubled brunette.

He gave Athrun the look he knew very well. The I-have-no-idea-and-I-hate-that look. Athrun sighed sympathetically for him and for himself as well. He wondered how is he going to go through the week without Cagalli.

_I probably have to run away from Mia like I usually do_

"How about you?" Kira voiced up after the silence.

"What about me?" playing the innocent look on his face and tries to ignore the question.

"You like Cagalli didn't you? And please don't deny it." curiosity fills his face that instant and his lips curving into a small mockery smile.

"How did you know?" his felt his face heated up.

"I didn't! You just told me." laughing out loud and Athrun looked at him with his surprised additional with the word 'I can't believe it' on his face.

He glared slightly and the red on his face have not faltered and worst it was getting redder at every second of Kira's laughing. He covered himself with his blanket and proceed to trying to get some sleep but earning a louder laughter from Kira. He wouldn't blame him since he knew his best friend need to cheer up as well.

"Go to sleep Kira!" Athrun yelled lightly at him.

III

The next morning was a chaos since the headmaster have a new sport to introduce which happens to be Athrun's specialty-archery. Cagalli was hoping up and down happily, her face filled with excitement gesturing Athrun who was carrying the bow and the arrows to hurry up. Dearka on the other side was bragging how good his archery skill is and Yzak was giving the competition look to Athrun.

"I am going to win you this time Zala! Wait and seeee!" as Shiho dragged him away saying cold and hurtful words to him causing more competitions spirit in him.

"Stop that Joule! You'll never win him. Will you ever give up!" with a small irritated tone but Athrun heard a little amusement in them.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP ZALA!" this time Athrun is surprised to find out it's not Yzak who shouted that line but Cagalli is. Yzak was brutally trying to shout back at Cagalli that that was his line to Zala but Shiho smacked his head earning a loud growl from him.

"Get mature, Mr Joule." everyone in the class laughed when Mr.Fllaga voiced up his opinion and Yzak sunk back in defeat.

The students assembled themselves in the field and each with their own partner getting in line, a partner in the front giving signal, while the other prepares to shoot. Cagalli volunteered to give signal and Athrun get ready with the bow and the arrows. Cagalli was standing there but she found herself cursing at her shoe when she stepped on a broken nail that go through her shoes.

"AWW SHOOT!" she groaned not noticing that she had shouted the word shoot loud.

Athrun was looking at her with a bewildered expression on his face. Did she just said shoot? Now? Athrun saw Cagalli was not paying attention nor making a move to get away from there. She was paying attention to her shoe. Did she not know it was dangerous to stand there?Who knows where the arrow will go?

Cagalli was tugging the nail on her shoe trying to take it out but it was plain useless. It just would get out. She cursed under her breath and continue to tug harder.

"Come one! FASTER!"

Athrun uncertainty took the arrow and aim it hoping that Cagalli know what she was doing there. He took a deep breath, closed one eye and begin to stretch the string of the bow. One-two-three, he releases it and that was when Cagalli finally got the nail out and screamed when she saw the arrow was coming towards her.

"DUCK CAGALLI!" Athrun yelled as loud as he can earning attention from every single person in the field.

Cagalli quickly ducked and luckily the arrow does have its eyes when it landed at the red mark on the board. Both Athrun and Cagalli including everyone sighed in relief. Only one people cursed for the her fortunate to get away. Athrun ran over to Cagalli and try to held her but only to be swatted away by Yuuna.

"Oh my! Cagalli! Are you alright? Zala here want to murder you!" he whined like a woman and Athrun couldn't help but rolled his eyes.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM ZALA! MURDERING YOUR PARTNER!" Cagalli boomed out suddenly even Yuuna was closing his ears. Athrun winced at her loud noise and gave her the apologetically look.

"Sorry!You asked me to shoot but I hesitated then you yelled faster so..." he explain softly hoping that she wouldn't scold him

Cagalli was speechless and obviously trying to find something to scold Zala about it. It was her fault to say shoot and faster when she was there but still he got brains to think that she wouldn't stand there when people was shooting arrows. She open and closed her mouth continuously but no words were formed.

"ARGH!" she smacked her hand on to her forehead and dragged the confused Athrun away leaving a whining Yuuna behind.

"I wasn't supposed to shoot?" trying to pry his hand free from the strong grip of the blonde while Cagalli rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

_My life sucks!_

III

"Disappointed Campbell?" Fllay's mockery voice rang beside her.

"You will feel the same if Lacus the one who escape that." she replied with her cold voice, feeling the anger inside her rising rapidly.

Fllay snorted and begin to find her way towards her boyfriend Kira and wanted to show Clyne that Kira belongs to her and her only. Using her little teach me archery trick, Kira will be wrapped in her fingers nicely and Clyne couldn't do anything about it but watch in jealousy. Her evil smile falters as she saw Kira and Lacus was laughing heartily at something that she wasn't aware about.

She jogged over there and clings onto Kira's arm and gave him a peck on the cheek. Lacus smile a little embarrassed smile and ran after Cagalli. Kira struggle to follow suit but Fllay's grip was unknowingly strong.

_Strong for a cancer patient_

III

Yzak was glaring at the arrow stuck on the board and look back and forth from his arrow to Athrun's arrow. Yzak's arrow was a little away from Athrun's and that can means only one thing and that is yzak lost to Athrun Zala once again which is not a big surprise to Shiho as she seated on the ground ,waiting for him to finish his glaring.

"Really Yzak, you should have known!" rolling her eyes.

"I-It must be..." he tighten his fist, clenched and unclenched. He started to breath in and out as his anger management class have taught him but every single time he exhale, he was getting angry not relaxing.

"Must be? Must be what?"

"Cagalli screaming must have effected my skill and concentration! That must be it! It has nothing to do with Zala!" he smiled at his crazy idea while Shiho groaned.

_He'll never learn!_

III

Fllay was resting her head on Kira's tensing shoulder feeling very comfortable but in the other hand, Kira wanted to run away. He was late for his appointment with the gang but it looks like it was a million ton job to get rid of Fllay even for a minute.

_What should I do now?_

"Err Fllay?" he was gulping slightly.

"Yes darling!" batting her eyelashes in Kira's opinion very irritating.

"I-I need to go to the restroom. Wait here!" as he releases himself from Fllay and ran off to the meeting place.

Fllay was putting at his sudden behavior and suspected it had something to do with the pink haired goody-goody Clyne. She stood up and silently went after Kira's trail as she was smart enough to put some silver powder on his shoes when he wasn't looking.

_Wanna get rid of me Kira? Not so easy!_

III

Kira barged into the room and panted. He saw Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli inside the room but the others are nowhere to be found. He sighed and sat on a nearby chair.

"I still make it right!" he asked.

"Make what?" Athrun being the only one who left out or clueless of what is happening asked while Cagalli smacked him lightly on his shoulder.

"Were you even paying any attention last night at out conversation?" she was actually curious while peering hard at Athrun's face. Atrhun blushes lightly and tries to hide his face from Cagalli.

_No! I was thinking what am I going to say before you go home_

"H-Hehe. Actually I..." he grinned foolishly at her while Lacus giggled at both of their behavior.

"I should have known." crossing her arm and her legs were hitting Athrun's a little while she was swinging his leg. Athrun blushes and if that was even possible, his face will explode due to all the blushing event had.

"HERE WE ARE!" Dearka shouted out and Miriallia's head poked out from behind him. Both Yzak and Shiho snorted at their childishness and went inside the room with their cool demeanor.

"You guys are late!" Kira stated.

"Look under your shoe Yamato! Allster almost caught us here!Luckily we sweep of the powder on the floor." Kira looked underneath his shoe and saw silver powder on it and wondered where did that come from.

"Allster put it on your shoe and followed your traces. You had it hard this time Yamato!" Kira shrugged his shoulder in defeat while Lacus was trying hard to keep up her smile even though it was obvious to everyone one of her friends except a certain brunette haired boy.

"LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" all of the chorused.

"What party!" Athrun asked again earning a swat from Yzak which he was too happy to do so.

III

Mia were with Fllay searching for the silver powder trace of Kira's shoes but it was plain useless. The prints disappeared half way as if they were sweep-ed off. Fllay thought that Kira wouldn't know she had put silver powder underneath his shoe but why? Why did the traces are all gone?

"Allster! Are you sure they don't wear out?" the pink haired was already whining.

"Only when he wash it!" her eyes never leave the floor as she continues to check the prints.

"We are wasting time you know that!"

"But if we wanted to make them pay, we'll have to find them."thinking of her plan to tell the headmaster for them to skip classes.

"But your Kira and my Athrun were in it too!"

"A little detention wouldn't hurt them but we get to let Attha and Clyne to suffer." as both of the girls have their evil smile when they thought of letting them to suffer in detention.

III

"Ahhh! This is a farewell party! I thought you guys said it was after school!" Athrun whined when he realize he was the only one left out of this idea.

"Didn't anyone tell him about this?" Cagalli asked while licking her fingers with chocolate.

"I thought Kira was suppose to do that."everyone turns his head towards Kira but he was too busy getting his mouth stuff with food, didn't realize it. Everyone shook their head and back to their small little feast.

"Hold it! That measn all those shooting are fake then?" Athrun asked skeptically and all of them nodded.

"What if I miss?"

"You wouldn't!" as they chorused except Yzak who was sulking.

"But you will next time Zala!"

_**Author's Note:**_

First thing is SORRY! Long time no update and I am very well aware of it. Please forgive me. This chapter is terrible and boring. Secondly, I've learn that many people are disappointed in my previous chapter because of my writing really sucks or just because Cagalli is going home, I wouldn't know but I would love it if you guys tell me about the real reason for it. As what The Angel's Princess have said about that chapter being necessary, I thank you. I have mistaken it with Da' Kick Ass Princess! Please forgive me!

AS for the "mummy" spelling. It is not wrong. I am using USA English but "mommy" can be accepted as well. If you wanna ask what with the mummy in Egypt...I guess they just have the same spelling. Snacks can really be expensive and if you want a expert, that's me except that the fact I don't eat it at midnight!LOL!

Thank you to everyone who read and review and please continue to do so. I also hope that you guys will understand that every single decision I made in my story is important. I know you guys wanted Cagalli to stay or Kira and Lacus to be together or having Fllay die but if I do so, it wouldn't be the story I have planned.

Be patience is all I can say. So...read and review! They are getting little in each chapter. I guess my writing are going down. LOL! And I will reply your question in the reply section next time. Have fun and God Bless!


	19. Merely Just An Affection

After their small little farewell party, the group have went back to their classroom waiting for the next teacher to come in. All of them couldn't wait for the bell to rings signaling end of school which to be exact in an hour time. They are going to give presents to Cagalli and Athrun noticed she was actually giggling behind the books.

Athrun smile faltered just a little knowing that in a few hours time, he will never see her for two weeks and he couldn't imagine how he will go through the day without her endless tough and spirited energy, her cheerful smile, her sparkling amber eyes, her little game with AJ. It was endless happiness with her and he couldn't find it in anybody but the blonde herself.

He glanced at her and his brain was furiously figuring the best plan to give her a present that he had chosen and hoping that she would like it. By the time the bell have ring, Cagalli the first who shot up from her seat, her silly grin was wide and tugging at his arm urging him to go.

_She'll do the same again after two weeks. It'll soon pass_

"Hang on Cagalli. I'm coming!" he heard Kira trying to pack his bag while she was trying to drag him away and desperately asked him to hurry up. He couldn't help but chuckled.

Mia on the other hand trying to get near to her beloved Athrun and slipped her arms behind him while he wasn't paying any attention. She could felt him tensed up and trying to get himself out of her grasp while she was hugging him tighter.

"M-Mia! Please let me go! I have a meeting with the headmaster N-NOW!"

She was trying to land a small little peck on his cheek but his fast reflexes blocked her from doing so and she pouted lightly as he quickly ran away taking Cagalli and Lacus with him leaving Kira and Fllay inside the classroom and Mia chasing behind them.

III

"Kira! Where have you been earlier? I've been waiting." giving those miserable eyes at Kira who was trying to keep their conversation short and simple.

"Y-Yzak in trouble." he chuckled nervously.

Kira realize that she didn't buy it one bit and he was getting more nervous than ever. He was actually regretting on lending his shoulder to her when she was in need. He never thought of her to be so demanding and clingy just like Mia. He now know the feeling of Athrun trying to run away from Mia. He was the exact duplicate except that Mia doesn't have cancer.

"Look Fllay. Today I have some important matter to attend to. Do you think you can go back and rest? Thank you very much!" he sprinted off before she can make a sound of protest. When he was out of sight, she slammed her hands on the table loudly.

_Wait and see! Someday you will not run away from me. It's time for my cancer to get serious_

She smiled an evil smile and begin to prepared for her upcoming plan. With Mia little help, it would be as east as ABC for Kira to fall into the little trap of hers. Then, Kira will be all hers and belong to her only. His heart will contain Clyne no more but only Fllay Allster.

III

Athrun and the girls was running away from the squealing Mia. Cagalli doesn't understand why is she running since Mia was chasing Athrun not her. She tries to put some sense in to the blue-haired's brain but he was too busy to get himself away from Mia.

"Listen I got a great idea." Lacus voiced up suddenly.

"What is it!" both Athrun and Cagalli asked.

"Follow me!" as she take over the lead and head straight to- the headmaster's office. Athrun was trying to stop Lacus from going inside but it was too late, she already knocked on the door and Mr.Fllaga greeted them with a big smile on his face, inviting them in. Mia who saw this picked up her pace and crashed into the group entering as well.

Athrun and Cagalli cursed under their breath unheard by the headmaster while Lacus was brainstorming with an idea for their sudden intrusion. What she wasn't expecting was Mia getting in as well.

"What is it that all of you are here?" the blonde teacher seated himself on his big armchair, giving them a mischievous glance at them.

"A-Actually..." Mia stutter slightly, trying to figure out an answer but only to be interrupt by Lacus.

"Sir, if you do not mind, I hope that Miss Campbell can excuse us. It was suppose to be an important matter we have to discuss with you." she kindly asked with a smile on her face while Mia was raging with anger behind.

"Certainly. Miss Campbell, do you mind?"

"Of course not." giving her famous smile which no body pay any interest. She stormed out of the office making the trio to smile.

"Thank you sir." they chanted together.

"It's alright but what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" he leaned back on his arm chair, taking a sip of his coffee while Athrun and Cagalli looked at Lacus for a problem solution. Lacus smiled assuredly at them and took out a small little paper and handed it out to the headmaster. Both of them look at Lacus with the biggest question mark written on their face.

The headmaster took it and frequently nodded his head. Suddenly, he broke into a smile and clapped his hand.

"A marvelous idea, Miss Clyne." he patted her lightly on the back.

"Thank you very much." she blushes at the praise given.

"You are fully in charge and if you need anything, please come by anytime you want and of course expect when I am sleeping." laughing at his little joke.

"I will sir and we will be going."she bowed slightly and they went to the door but was held back.

"Miss Attha! Send my greetings to your family when you reach home." Cagalli nodded and the three of them went out with a huge sigh.

"What's the paper all about?" Cagalli asked.

"It's a secret!" she smiled secretively at her and skipping off away from the them while the two of them behind her.

Lacus skipped off getting ready for her plan to a matchmake event and now she was having problem in trying to figure out how to ask Cagalli to bring a gown or a dress or would it even better if she make her one and the one she couldn't protest. Imagining how Athrun would react, she laughed happily leaving both of her friends with a skeptical look.

Cagalli looked at Athrun hoping the usually the smart one in the group for an answer turned down with the same confused look on his face. She didn't give up of course believing how could Athrun doesn't know what Lacus was up to, continues to demand an answer form him. After a while, he finally loses his cool.

"For one last time, I don't know!" he sighed in annoyance.

"Fine!"

III

"PRESENT TIME! GIMME!"

The whole gang presented their present to the giddy blonde who was laughing maniacally at the sight of her presents. She was too busy unwrapping the present that she didn't notice her certain partner had disappear and the others was winking at each other in secrecy.

"Cagalli! Athrun asked you to meet him at the usual later." Miriallia in the middle of packing up the wrappers threw by Cagalli voiced up.

"O-Oh! Sure!"

III

"Where have they been? I've been waiting for half an hour." Athrun sighed and seated himself under the tree, waiting patiently for his friends to arrive.

_Maybe they are just a little too busy I guess_

III

After a million thank you to her friends, she were pushed out of her own dorm and to meet Athrun and she was feeling a little agitated and excited about the blue haired upcoming plans. She could fell AJ moving continuously underneath her jacket and a small little whimpering can be heard.

"Be patient!We'll be there soon." she whispered lightly at the little dog and it quieted down just a little.

She ran forward when she caught sight of Athrun waiting for her under the tree with his eyes closed and she silently went near to him and furious to found him asleep there. She releases AJ and the puppy immeadiately leaped onto Athurn's stomach earning a loud groan from him.

"AJ! Would you let me sleep?I've have sleepless nights because of you." he mumbled incoherently and Cagalli staring at him.

A small little blush crept into her face seeing how peaceful he actually look like with that sleepy look of his. How many people can see that side of that cool for most of the time guy and not to mention handsome. She wouldn't admit it out loud of course.

Athrun stirred lightly and sprang up when he caught sight of Cagalli's hair in front of him. He was checking at her expression whether she was angry, in the urge of beating him or to his surprise dreamy look on her face. He blinked once, twice and proceed to rub his eyes.

_Okay! She had a dreamy look on her face! I don't mind_

"Sorry. I-I kinda sleepy."he greeted her and she turned around facing him.

"It's alright! I understand."

"Where's the others?" he was looking around for the sight of his friends but noticed they are the only person there.

"The others?"

"Kira and..."

"I thought they said you planned this."

"No! They told me to come here and wait."

_I really should try not to believe them so much_

III

"Gosh! I sometimes doesn't understand why Athrun can be so clueless." the silver haired teen was actually half admitting that Athrun is not exactly that stupid.

Everyone was hiding behind the building to check on their newly planned to match to be with Athrun and currently aren't succeeding as planned. Kira was already clenching his fist impatiently while scolding Athurn under his breath about him being dense, an idiot, clueless and all sorts of name he could figure out.

"Maybe we should move to plan B." Shiho voiced up and everyone agreed except Yzak.

"Since when do we have plan B!"

"Oh!" everyone chorused and Yzak slammed his hand on his forehead.

III

Athrun handed the nicely wrapped present and handed it to the hyper active blonde. She immediately teared out the wrapper and gasp when she saw those shining glass roses in her hands. It was glistering with multicolours. From red to yellow, blue, orange and even to purple. Just like a rainbow.

"It's beautiful Athrun. Thank you." she never stop looking at the glass roses and her smile never faltered.

_As beautiful as you_

"It's nothing! I hope you like it." he was looking down staring at the roses suddenly finding it fascinating but the true reason is to hide his scarlet face.

III

"Dearka! How come you never give me such a beautiful gift before?" she was staring at the couple with awe and Dearka was struggling with an answer.

"I-I ah..."

"Nevermind! You didn't even thought of it." and Dearka sighed in defeat.

_If you only know the gift I always gave you contain the deepest love of mine_

III

"Follow me!" he took Cagalli's hand and AJ was running behind them and entered Athrun's dorm. Athrun closed the curtain and everything was dark and it the barely lit room , Athrun held the roses up and the image of the rainbow coloured roses fills the dark room.

"T-They were dancing." she turned around looking at the magnificent sight in front of her and Athrun smiled at her.

As if he was putting his hand into the fire, he slowly took hold of her another hand and put the roses aside. Cagalli was baffled with his sudden attitude and wanted to break free but she was not quick enough to counter Athrun small peck on her lips. She could feel herself burning and Athrun trembling hands.

"C-Can we be friends Cagalli?" he whispered beside her ears.

"I-I thought w-we are."

He smiled and hugged her in return. He never felt so happy before even though she just said that he was her friend and that means he even have a chance to be closer to her. It was more than enough. He tighten his hug when he felt Cagalli struggled silently.

"I will missed you Cagalli...a lot."

He could see her nod and he reluctantly releases her from him and he turned on the light before he walked out of his own room leaving a blushing red Cagalli there. It was enough he thought. Even just for awhile, even he couldn't see her leave. He smiled.

_It was enough_

III

Cagalli couldn't believe what had just happened back there. It was unexpected and felt just like a dream. The warmness of his lips and his hug still lingered with her and suddenly she felt so weak at the knees and tumbled down. Her heart was beating real fast and her face was red as she expected. From that moment, she really thinks that she had fallen in love with him but she ignore it.

_It was just merely a sudden affection and nothing more_

_**Authors's Note:**_

If you are wondering what am I doing while writing this terrible chapter, I am going to tell you that I'm sick and I am very sad with my examination results. Please forgive me and thank you for those who read and review and of course please continue to do so.

Frankly speaking I am very disappointed with the amount of reviews I received but I'm still glad that you guys still review. Thank you! I hope you guys like the AC part. I am practically sucks at romance. Please forgive me!


	20. Somewhere Out There

Learning that Athrun most probably wouldn't arrive, she waved goodbye to her friends and climbed inside the car and settled down. Her eyes keep on wandering for the sign of the blue haired guy, hoping he would at least appear and say a final goodbye. Unexpectedly, recalling the earlier incident, she blushes lightly.

Despite how much she was angry at his sudden action in stealing her first kiss, she still felt a little tugging feeling inside her heart that he didn't show up. She waved for the last time as the car started moving and Yuuna had started his gay-bitching and Afhmed who was not in the mood was trying his best to shut his mouth up.

Cagalli is not blind, she could sense that Afhmed wasn't happy when he waved goodbye. Being his best friend, his weird behavior whenever he is around Shiho was a little obvious that he likes her more than a friend. He didn't admit it to anyone and Cagalli knew being Afhmed, he most probably wouldn't admit that to himself.

_Who would when they knew the person they like look at you as a friend?_

She sighed and continue to stare at the last building of the school and then she will be heading home. She saw that familiar tree where she used to hang out with Athrun there and for that split of second, she thought she saw Athrun but when she see clearly, there's no one there. The sleeping AJ sleeping on her lap snuggled up to her and let out a small yelp.

III

He wasn't a coward and that's for sure, it just that he was lazy to go out there and say a proper goodbye. It doesn't matter much, he thought after all he did gave her a goodbye earlier. Besides Cagalli would wanted an explanation of what happened and of course letting out her anger on him if she doesn't get a very well explain reason for his action. He still wanted to keep a good memory of him kissing her and not the aftermath.

He's there sitting behind the tree and quickly hide when he thought he saw Cagalli looking at him. He sighed in relief when the car drove off. Another reason for Cagalli to kill him and that is no proper goodbye.

_What do you expect? Mia is on the loose_

Athrun paled slightly at the mentioning of Mia when he swore he could hear her from here and proceed to take a long nice walk before heading back to dorm. Due to Cagalli's absence, that could only mean more clinging, avoiding and certainly running away. He was about to pat the black puppy who always by his side only to realize Cagalli have take AJ away as well.

"Even AJ is gone. My life doesn't go worse than this is."

III

"Right! What are we going to do now?" the rest of the them was retreating back to the school building and Dearka was hoping at least they were going to have some fun before brainstorming on homeworks.

"Cagalli's gone, Athrun's no where to be seen. What can we do?" Miriallia was holding Dearka's hand and rested her head on his arm. Dearka smiled lightly and kisses her on the forehead. They are finally get back together after a few weeks of Miriallia getting angry at him and he couldn't be happier. Life is not spicy enough without her bossing him around.

"Guys!" the quiet Lacus finally spoke up.

"What is it?" getting the curiosity out of their shell.

"I got something to tell you...it's about the..." as she grouped them together to form a small circle, she whispered her plan she had discussed with the headmaster to them. Miriallia squealed in excitement while they boys gave each other a hi-five. Shiho in the other hand finding herself a support before she can actually faint.

_Even Yzak agrees with that? I mean it's a...this is not happening!_

III

"Cagalli? Do you want to have a walk in the park?" Yuunaw as pestering her since the very second they had reach home about a walk in the park and she already lost count of it how many times exactly how many times she have to say 'No' to him.

"No Yuuna! I don't want to!" while she was busy getting AJ from licking her crystalline roses and Yuuna who realized the roses grabbed it before Cagalli could even react.

"What is this?" as he eyed the roses curiously.

"Give it back Yuuna, my friend gave it to me." she was actually glaring at him and her voice are raising at each word she was talking to him.

"Fine!" as he harshly set the roses down on to the table and Cagalli stormed off.

_Thank goodness!_

Cagalli was about to walk off after she had make sure no damage was done on her roses, but she thought she could hear something coming out from the roses. She took the roses and checked it and unexpectedly found a small little switch and she press it. The sound of the soft melody was louder and clearer and it brings tears to her eyes.

_**Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight**__**  
Someone's thinking of me and love me tonight  
Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there**_

Cagalli was speechless. She doesn't know what to think or even what to say. It was beautiful.

_**And even thought I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might wishing on the same bright star  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**_

"Somewhere out there..." Cagalli smiled and sing along with the melody.

_**Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true**_

_**And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**_

_**Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true**_

"Thank you...thank you Athrun." as the tears flowed down from her eyes and the song repeated.

_It does help to know that we are not really that far apart_

III

"Do you know what this means?"Miriallia was actually skipping whenever her thoughts wandered to the plan Lacus had told them. She couldn't even wait and hopes that it was sooner.

"Yes!"Lacus squealed but inside her heart, she wonders if she even have a chance to be with Kira.

_Even for just a night?_

"Come on! What's the big deal of it? It's just a silly...mmmph." her words was interrupted as Lacus covered her mouth before she could even reveal the plan. After Shiho had finally silence down, Lacus releases her and Shiho grumbled lightly.

"What was that for?" Shiho was actually glaring but Lacus gave her the most apologetically look that a human can even own.

_Who couldn't forgive a person with that look?_

"It was suppose to be a secret and nobody ought to know about it especially our dear Cagalli." she smiled a very mischievous smile and a small twinkle was seen. Shiho and Miriallia nodded in agreement.

"Besides think of Yzak, Shiho!" Miriallia giggled at Shiho's blushing face and she walked off before Shiho recover from her embarrass moment and Lacus followed suit.

"Why would I think of him for?" she pouted as she proceed chasing after the two giggling girls.

III

Do you guys think we should tell Athrun about it or gave him a last minute suspense?After all Lacus doesn't intend to tell Cagalli yet and it might ruined our plan. So what do you think guys? Kira asked for their opinion but after a moment, he was still not getting any response from his buddies.

He turned around and saw both Dearka and Yzak building castle in the air. Small evil laughter and snickering escape their mouth as their face contained the expression of pure idiots and Kira swore he could even see saliva coming out form their mouth.

_What exactly are they thinking about anyway?_

Kira shook his head and went back to his little dilemma and added another one as the image of Lacus and Fllay went though his mind. Fllay is going to find about the plan sooner or later and that means I will have to choose either one of them.

_Now I wish I didn't cheer just now!_

III

"ATHRUUN!" as Mia lunged herself at the unprepared Athrun causing his newly borrowed book to drop. He squat down and slowly picking up his books while trying to ignore Mia conversation with him by slamming those books hard on the floor making loud noises just to drown her voice. Of course his action are well hidden from the watchful eyes of Mia.

"What's with the noise darling?" Mia encircled her arm around Athrun's and continue her little conversation and Athrun never hope as much as he does now that the day would soon end.

III

Few hours had passed and Athrun was forced to listen to all Mia's gossiping on how ugly those girls look and how the other guy couldn't even compare to him. It wasn't an ideal conversation and he yawn due to the sleepless night he had.

_Making crystalline roses ain't easy_

Mia volunteered that Athrun that he should get back to his dorm and get some sleep and he agrees heartily but only object a second later when Mia said that she will accompany him to sleep. He could almost vomit and never recover from the sickness.

_Even if I am able to sleep, I'll have nightmare_

"Ahh Mia! That's not necessary since I remembered I have something to do with Lacus."he pulled his hand away from her.

"What was it about?"Mia pouted slightly.

"I have no idea myself and that is why Kira asked me to go there so...got to go!" he waved goodbye and ran the other side of the direction.

Mia was already fuming mad with them hiding something that she desperately wanted to know and of course it gave Athrun a chance to get away from her. Somehow she will find out what is the matter is even though it means causing a little pain to his friends. Her brain was busy processing an idea to make Lacus to spill the beans herself on even better Kira since it was easy to trap himShe smirk evilly and find Fllay to share her little idea with her.

_Not only I will find out what I wanted, Fllay will be glad if she knew what plan I have in my mind_

III

Athrun slumped himself on the bed and Kira appeared from the bathroom while wiping his dripping wet hair with the towel.

"Hey! What's with that look of yours?"Kira settled himself at the side of Athrun's bed and getting a packet of chips and eat.

"I'm having Mia problem again."he sighed and seat up and took out his laptop and begin typing furiously.

"You always have it didn't you?"looking at his best buddy a little confuse what he meant by having Mia problem. For all he knew, Athrun never stops having Mia problem.

"I have less few weeks ago...when Cagalli's here!" he lied back down and turned off his laptop finding it extremely boring. Kira nodded in agreement. Cagalli does have the force to keep Mia away.

"True! Things are getting nasty and I believe it can be more nastier." as he popped another chips inside his mouth munching loudly.

"Now let's hope that wouldn't happen." as both of them lost in their own thoughts.

A moment of silence...

"Life sucks!" the both sighed in unison and followed by small laughter and the snacks snatching contest begins.

"Hand over the chips Kira!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Nah ah! I got it!" he smirked as he waved the packet of chips in the air only to be snatch it back with Kira lunged himself on top of Athrun causing the blue-haired to groan in pain.

"Not anymore!" Kira grinned.

"That is so unfair!"

And their little fight continues.

III

"How about I appear with roses between my teeth and gave her the most elegant and macho entrance? She'll be trilled!" Dearka was practicing his moves in front of the mirror.

"If only you wanted Miriallia to smack you." while Yzak was busy going through the fashion book containing the example of finest fabric. It must be the best, after all he wanted to impress Shiho.

"Forget about those! I know Shiho. She loves things simple but nice."snatching away the book from Yzak.

"How do you know?"the silver-haired was glaring at him and with a little hint of curiosity shown on his face.

"Tsk! Tsk!Me and her? Best buddies!"and he continues with his moves in front of the mirror leaving Yzak to pondered about it.

_Maybe Dearka's right! He is her best friend after all_

"And I really think Milly won't appreciate it!"he was actually smirking at his friend silly act.

"Shut up!"

III

"So...how's Cagalli going to fix up if she doesn't know anything about it?"

"Don't worry! By that time, I've gotten every thing under control." Lacus giggled at her ultimate match make plan.

"Right! It better exclude pink colour." Shiho was mumbling under her breath.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

_**Author's Note:**_

Suspense! Guess what the plan is?There is hint! Alright thank you for reading and for those who review as well. I appreciated it a lot and of course please continue to do so. Please forgive me for any grammar errors. Also I am going to say that school reopens and I am not able to update frequently but I'll still try to update as fast as I can.

P/S: Good luck in guessing! I will reveal some of my plan to those who succeed in my review reply. Please review and good bye! Have a splendid day and hopefully joyous year in school!


	21. Mischieve Cagalli And Nanny

Lacus was all busy preparing the set ups of the hall for the plans she had for time are limited and the rest of them ran away thinking about their preparations leaving the job to Athrun and Kira and a little of bossing job to Lacus.

Athrun was annoyed at the whole dancing plan for he hate to go through the experience of all the girls in the entire school appearing out of nowhere and with fingers fidgeting, blushing red face, and a very seductive smile planted on their face asked him whether he wanted to be their partner. For the million of times he gave them a very charming smile, politely rejecting them hoping them won't feel bad.

If he have the bad tempered quality, he would have shouted out loud a big NO to the girls who never seem to understand what is the meaning of that particular word. Mia was more than nuisance, she just glare every single girl away and Athrun really wanted to thank her in gratitude but she couldn't stop saying out what she was going to wear on the night and they were going to the best looking couple ever.

Athrun swear he could strangle Lacus sometimes but despite Kira scary looking face threatening him is he ever say a word about him disagree about the dance and make Lacus feel disappointed, he will never have the chance to see the beautiful day light ever again. Athrun just have to give Lacus the biggest smile while helping her with the preparations with girls gossiping about him and he had the biggest urge to dump the whole decorations on top of their head.

Dearka have mention that since Cagalli went back to home, his attitude had changed entirely or at least more grumpier. Who doesn't if they were chased by all the girls and you never have a chance to be alone or even go to the toilet in peace? What if the girls barge in suddenly? But he didn't disagree on one thing, if Cagalli was here, she is going to be her partner.

_Only she is willing to!_

"H-Hello Athrun! I'm Jamaica!" one of the junior came up to him, just as he expected too much make up and he wasn't even sure the pinkness on her face is artificial or even real.

"Hello Jamaica! What can I help you with?" he knew exactly what she wanted and all he have to do is pretend the ball never exist and continue to treat the girls politely. The small girl just giggle in happiness when Athrun smile at her.

"I-I was wondering i-if you w-would like to be my partner f-for the dance?" her eyes were cast downwards as if she was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Jamaica but I'm not sure myself if I'm going to attend this dance." his smile never faltered and the girl looked up with tears in her eyes looking rejected, she ran off. Athrun sighed in relief.

_I am so going to hell when I die for making them cry every single time! God! It's really have nothing to do with me!_

"Athrun! Athrun! You really shouldn't make them cry so much." Kira was taking the boxes of decorations and handed it to him.

"It's has nothing to do with me! I can't say yes to all girls can I if I doesn't want to make them cry."Athrun sighed in defeat, pressured by the whole breaking the hearts of the girls.

"Who asked you to be good looking?" Kira chuckle lightly.

"Oh! And it's my fault that I was born with this look. What did they see in me anyway? I'm just an ordinary guy." hanging the fabric one by one on to the wall.

Small giggles are heard underneath where Athrun is and he peered down. He subconsciously groan and thank god none of the girls heard him. He nonvolunteer went down the stairs and they swooned with happiness.

"Yes?" giving them a small smile that earning more face blushing and giggling.

_I should really stop smiling!_

"We were wondering if you could accompany us to the ball and dance with each of us." the tallest girl and seemingly the leader of the group ask with the brave voice.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure whether I'm attending this dance yet." he was praying silently inside his heart hoping no more tears coming down from their face.

"But why?" she asked again.

"Because I have something to do." he was really hoping she could stop asking so many question and walk away.

"What thing?" staring at him without blinking.

"Thing that I am suppose to do and not allow to tell anyone about it." Athrun's eyebrow twitched but somehow his cool demeanor manage to stay positive For how long? He doesn't even know.

"Fine! Girls let's go!" and she stormed away and the other girls followed suit and once she was out of the hall, Athrun hear loud crying noises from the girls and Athrun smack his hand hard on the head. Kira was patting his shoulder giving him a sympathetically look.

_Cagalli I hope your day is much better than mine_

III

Cagalli's day was consider almost the same as Athrun only with the difference only Yuuna the one who came and disturb her moment of peace in slumber, breakfast, lunch and hopefully not dinner. Yuuna being the son of her father best friend, he can come over to Cagalli's house whenever he wanted and order the servants as well.

"Hello my dearest Cagalli! You look beautiful today." he gave her a bouquet of roses to the frustrated blonde.

"Stop calling me dearest and you say that 'you look beautiful today' for 5 times. Will you cut it out?" she was saying her every single word through her gritted teeth wanted to explode but his father was outside talking with her father and that means she cannot be rude.

"But you are beautiful!" he whined.

"No I'm not! The model out there is!" she pointed her finger out there and Yuuna quickly turn to see the direction Cagalli was pointing giving her the chance to run away from him. She ran towards the kitchen and look for Mana-her nanny.

Mana was the only person other than her that have the gut to stand up with Yuuna and whenever Mana was with her, Yuuna wouldn't even dare to get near to her. She saw Mana was baking a delicious chocolate cake and she squat down looking at the turning cake inside the oven.

"Miss Cagalli! What are you doing in the kitchen?" she was actually holding the roller, face annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

"Mana! Yuuna is really troublesome!" she pouted lightly.

"That Seiran will never stop does he? I hope he leave here and never come back." she begin to prepare the icing for the cake and Cagalli stood beside her stealing some of those sweet icing to taste.

"For whose this cake is for?"

"For the Seirans!" and Cagalli smile for the first time at the mentioning of the Seirans.

"Mana! Remember you hope they will never come back again?" a small evil smile on her face and her nanny was looking at her obviously confuse. Cagalli whispered her small plan to Mana and both of them giggle and each of them prepare what they needed to make sure Yuuna will stop coming at least for a few days or more.

III

"Looks like we have no need to continue the plan since we already know what it is." Mia was mending her make up while Fllay was looking cross.

"We still have to but with some slight changes."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Mia was looking at the red-haired,her face was excited participation.

"I want Lacus to stop having any hope and Kira will say he love me." she was smiling evilly, her hand forming in to a fist.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Make Kira believe that something happen to Lacus and then..." and she whispered the entire plan to Mia.

III

Yuuna was happily saying goodbye to Cagalli saying that he will eat all the cake that she made for him not knowing the scheme of behind all of it. Cagalli was too happy and excited to rumbled at his 'dearest Cagalli' word and she just cheerfully waved back. Mana was behind her with the same cheerful smile on her face and the head of the Attha was looking at both of them with the most confuse look ever. If he didn't know better, they were up to something.

"Why are you two so happy? It's the Seiran!" raising his eyebrow at his daughter and her nanny.

"No reason!" as she skipped off towards the dining table and get herself a perfectly safe cake.

"You didn't do something nasty did you?" he seated herself beside her daughter looking at her hoping for some truth revealing.

"Trust me! How in the world I am going to do that?"

"True! Don't I wish they will never come here and talk about that stupid combination of their company with us."

"Then you should do something about it?" she was actually laughing out loud and Mana was stuffing herself with the cake preventing herself from laughing as well.

"Maybe...maybe I should get both of your help sometimes since I know something is just not right with the whole happy with Seiran thing."

"You'll see dad! You'll see!"

_**Author's Note:**_

This is a very short chapter and I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you that I won't able to update frequently but I will try to update ASAP. School started and it's a really busy year and I didn't even have some spare time of my own. So kindly be patient.

Thank you for those who read and review and please continue to do so. Thank you!

P/S: There is only two people who manage to guess what the plan is and Congratulations. I wanted to keep it a mystery but I am too lazy to do that so I reveal the plan sooner than I think.


	22. Heartbreaking Decisions

After an endless laughter of getting Yuuna admitted to the hospital for taking to much detoxified powder, she finally retreated from the madness and visit her slumbering mother. She sat beside her and stroke her hair gently and at that moment she felt tremendously lonely. She remembered how she always accompany her and tell her stories about how she met her father.

_But now?_

"No need to get sad Cagalli." the elderly woman yet attractive seated herself up.

"Getting sad? I did not." staring blankly at her mother not quite understand what is she talking about.

"I go through this before when I first fell in love with you daddy." her delicate face appeared a small smile, her eyes fill with love as she remembered those tender memories. Her husband was there with a curling smile listening to what his wife would be thinking that time. He could mock her later he knew and he love it.

III

As the pink-haired girl strolled around the hall way, she was fumbling for her dorm keys but to her disappointment, it was now here to be found. She had thought of walking around to search for them but despite the lateness, she decided to take a chance to meet up with the headmaster and get herself a pair of new keys.

A small smile was visible as she knock on the door or the office and greeted by a worker there cleaning up the office. She asked for the keys and the worker gave it to her.

"Good night Miss Lacus." the worker bid good night.

"Good night to you too." and she walked out of the office.

_Mission accomplish!_

III

Athrun was actually surprise to find Kira getting out this late of night and not his usual getting some sleep activity. He continue to type furiously on the laptop and once in a while gave a worried glance to the brunette. He looked agitated.

"What is wrong with you? You are out of it." he looked up from the screen as the brunette sighed heartily.

"Lacus asked me to come out and I have a feeling of discomfort about this." he slumped himself on the bed, glancing at the clock from time to time.

"I thought you always wanted to go out with her." getting a little confuse.

"I did but something is just not right. Somehow I have a very bad feeling about this meeting." as he took his dorm keys, saying good bye to Athrun and walked off while his mind is trying to figure out what exactly so important that Lacus couldn't talk to him during school day.

_It's just not like her_

III

She put a tablet of sleeping pills inside the cup and see it dissolve. Slowly she exchange the cup with the the other cup on the table and continue to hid as soon she heard noise coming out from the bathroom. She waited patiently for her to take the cup and drink and she did.

In few seconds time, she saw the girl clumsily slumped herself on the bed, felt asleep and nothing can wake her up from her peaceful slumber. She get herself out underneath the bed and opened the closet . She peered the clothes inside and search for the one she always wear it ans will be easily recognize and quickly have herself change to the one of her clothes.

III

"Lacus? Are you here yet?" he was glancing inside the dark store room as she had requested and he felt it deeply strange to meet up in a place like this.

He left the store room door slightly open to let the lights to lighten up the room a little. She had ordered him not to on the lights and he didn't object. He seated himself on the floor waiting for her arrival and the bugging feeling kept on growing from time to time.

III

"You don't believe me Cagalli?" her soft hand stroke the blonde hair slowly as the blonde shook her head.

"No mum. It just kind of hard to believe that's all." she glance towards her pale face.

"It is! Your father is a very annoying man to me and he really love eavesdropping till now." as the elderly man emerged behind the doors and hugged his deeply in love wife in his arms ans planted a soft kiss on her cheeks. Cagalli was amazed to see her mother still blushes after all this years of getting together.

"I thought you say you never miss me and you are having the best time away from me." he mocked her and the redness on her mother cheek brighten.

"I am." she looked away from his gaze and Cagalli couldn't help to stifle a laughter and quietly tip toed out of their room feeling envy at their relationship.

"What did I hear just now huh?"

"Lies!" she laughed sweetly.

"Really?" he tickled her lightly avoiding form hurting her too much.

Cagalli walked away not wanting to hear the rest of their conversation. She went back to her room and seated herself beside the window and stared up at the starless sky. The crystals beside her was dancing with light continuously and the soft melody of 'Somewhere Out There' was heard. She still couldn't believe what her mother had told her. It was all too weird and sudden.

_Maybe...maybe..._

"I have fallen in love..."

III

She off the light inside the room as she tied herself on the chair while staring at the invisible camera hidden. She struggled and moaned, trying to get herself away from the ropes.

"L-Let me go! What do you want from me?"

A soft click was heard and the camera was off. She stood up and threw away the ropes. She replay the video and she smirked. It was perfect. The image of her face was blurred by the darkness and what is visible is just the dress she was wearing and her pink hair.

She turned and looked at the stirring girl and she immediately activated the radio planted inside the store room hearing every single voice there. By the time she receive the signal, everything will be just like she had planned.

_It is time..._

III

Kira heard footsteps and he stood up from where he is only to see Fllay standing in front of him instead of Lacus.

"Fllay? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Fllay walked towards him with a small evil smile and handed him a paper. He took the paper and read it. He tumbled on to the floor at the content of the paper. He glared at the red-haired and wanted so desperately to demand her to release Lacus but he couldn't.

One mistakes and Lacus will be in danger. He turned to look at the camcorder and saw Lacus struggling to get herself out of the binding ropes. Her voice sounded pain and desperate. Fllay smirked as he r plan was perfectly according to plan. She stepped forward towards the anger brunette and hug him which he wanted to get away.

"K-Kira! Do you love me?"

III

Her heart was beating fast as she was awaiting for the reply Kira would give her. It could mean only one thing whether Kira even have any feelings for her. She was still confuse how did the radio will be at her room or why did she suddenly fallen asleep but nothing matters now, all that matters is the answer she wanted to her so badly.

"Kira..."

III

Cagalli was hugging the bolster tightly imagining the figure was someone else. She was desperate to get back to school now and how much she wanted to see him again. As she play the song again and again, the warming feeling grew.

"But I don't want to...I don't want to fall in love with you."

III

"You better do what I say if you wanted to see her safe and sound." she whispered softly inside his ears and he was shaking with anger. He slipped the piece of paper inside his pocket and with a deep breath...

"I-I l-love you Fllay." as the tears that were held back for a very long time finally stream down his face, feeling useless for not able to protect the girl that he had love ever since. Kira broke free from her hug and only to receive a threatening glare and the whimpering voice of Lacus in pain.

He couldn't bare to watch it any more, he doesn't want to see her suffer. All he wanted to do is help her away from the pain even though it means breaking his own heart and lying to everyone else.

"Only you Fllay...from the start till the end."

III

Lacus heart was broken into pieces as the the words coming form the one she love so much. Kira never bore any feelings for her and he only love Fllay. How could she be so stupid to realize it now. She was hurt and she never wanted to planted any hope ever again.

"I am wrong to love you Kira...so wrong." as the droplets of her tears stained the pillow she was hugging.

III

Cagalli was determined and she is going to stick with her decision. Whatever it is, Athrun Zala will forever be her friend and nothing more. She love him but she doesn't want to admit it because sooner or later, she will be heartbroken. Learning that she will never able to fight with all those beautiful fan girls of his,n she learn to let go. The big question still remains... who was Cagalli Yula Attha to him?

"I'm just nothing to him...nothing." and the crystalline roses was kept and the melody was no longer heard.

_**Author's Note:**_

Feeling a very deep hatred towards me?Majority Yes! I hate myself as well but you can't blame me...this story need loads of climax and suspense. Besides I am a true fan of AC and KL. How could I do this to them? Things will work out just the way you guys wish for. All you have to do is wait.

Thank you for those who read and review and please continue to do so and please do not think of punishing me by not reviewing because you don't like what I write and I am going to tell you don't make the worst out of me. All I wanted is support in whatever decision I have made in this story. So please review.

And sorry for the late update..school is torturing and I hate Add Math and Physics and Chemistry!

Review okay? Now back to homework and tuition. They sucks!


	23. I Like To Be In Charge!

**Tick-Tick-Tick**

It seems like an endless vortex that Athrun found it eerie with nothing but darkness surrounding him and without a sound could be heard. As he find his way nearer and nearer towards the glistering light, he heard someone calling for him. It seems like a wonderful dream that he never wanted to awake but at the same time, he felt depression of being alone.

He heard that voice again.

_That voice was calling me Mr. Zala...how peculiar?_

He was positive that he was dreaming but his other part of his mind was conscious that it seems impossible that he was dreaming. If he was not mistaken, he was suppose to be in class at this moment and trying to get himself rid of Mia sitting beside him or trying to figure out what had happened to both Kira and Lacus or even why Kira is holding hand with the smirking Fllay for no apparent reason. There is something he doesn't understand. So why is he dreaming?

"He have got the guts to be sleeping in my class." the woman voice rang clearly and Athrun had to chuckled at how his dreams became so vivid.

_I'm sleeping in the c-CLASS!_

He snapped out of it and he could see himself staring with a amused teacher in front of him, and the other students snickering and Mia was drooling at the sight of him. He found himself shrinking away from those glances and he mentally scolded himself for falling asleep in class.

"Not enough sleep Mr. Zala?" she was smiling and Athrun could only nod as he the flashback of last night event are playing back.

He shook his head in denial but then nodded again since it's the truth. In fact he was getting a little confuse of the fact that why has he fallen asleep. He stared at the teacher and she stare back and with a sigh, Athrun nodded in defeat.

"May I know why?" that smile again Athrun thought is really very creepy especially when he did something wrong.

"You sure you want to know?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think I asked?" she raised her eyebrow as well.

"Aren't you the one who suppose to know the answer? Why ask me?" he was confused that's for sure and his mind haven't really clear yet. He wishes he was back in the vortex for he swore he could see the teacher's eyebrow twitch a little. He regretted alright.

"And may I ask who's the teacher here?" her hands on her hips signaling that she is not please and Athrun is going to mend it fast.

"You are and if you really want to know, I would make that a private conversation." he gave her those cool smile that gave him much fan girls troubles and it didn't fail him.

_For once...it came in handy_

_**RING!**_

End of school and the starting of holiday week unfortunately for Athrun, he had to get back home for the holiday. He lost his mother when he was small and from that day onward, his father was never the same again. He was cold and rarely even talk nor smile to him.

The house that usually filled with lights are dark now. The only place he can call home is this very school itself. The place he can be happy and found love is from his friends. It was always gloomy and he hated it more than anything else. He looked around and saw that Kira and Lacus was sad and not even talking to each other and the rest of them was too happy to get away.

He only realize he was alone again.

_Cagalli must be having a lot of fun now I guess...I just wish she's here. I missed her very much_

III

"A-Ah Kira." Lacus for the first time in the morning voice up and speak to the solemnly quiet brunette. He looked up with a surprise face and Lacus saw there is a emotion of relief showing which Lacus wasn't quite sure why. Lacus looked away, the pain her chest returned again. She couldn't bear to see him not after what she had heard.

"What is it Lacus?" his voice was soft not as energetic as usual.

Before Lacus can even reply his question, Fllay who already glaring at her took Kira's hand in hers and walk off away with him. Kira looked back at her hurt face, feeling heart broken wanted so badly to release himself from Fllay and went back there to the pink-haired girl he cared so much for, hug, whisper to her ears that everything will be alright, telling her that he loves her and always by her side but he couldn't.

_He lost her..._

III

"WE have got to do something." Athurn voiced up for the first time in their conversation. The rest of them stopped from what they are currently doing and stared at him, blinking. Athrun stood up from his seat and then sat back down again, giving out a big sigh as soon he saw Mia coming towards him.

"Listen. Something happened between the both of them and we need to solve it fast." he grabbed his bag pack as he remember his little detention with the teacher for falling asleep inside the class.

"We know that Athrun but how?" Yzak was about to burst, wanting nothing more to smack everyone who make him agitated on the wall.

"We'll talk about it later and now privacy is the most important thing." as he walked off towards the other direction, the gang gave him a nod clearly understand what meant by privacy. If somebody is up to no good, they were going to stop whatever it is to make sure their plan works even if it means getting their friends out of they way and Yzak have the perfect solution to get things in their favor.

III

"What should we do now?We screwed up!" he was whispering to Yzak through his hand phone and after a tearing away his ears away from the loud curses of Yzak, he finally got an answer.

"Get them out of there. We need a back up plan and this time we will have to sacrifice Athrun!" and the connection went off. Seeing his girlfriend and co was in trouble, he took the fire extinguisher and head up to them preventing them from the ugly claws of Fllay and Mia.

"You stayed away from them! I'm warning you...don't let me sprayed this thing on you." he was glaring at them, Mia reluctantly stayed back but Fllay knew that she had fulls support from Kira, she moved forward with a smirk on her face and he retreated slightly.

"Do it if you dare. Wait till I tell Kira about it." Shiho who couldn't stand her damn attitude any longer snatched the fire extinguisher from Dearka and begin spraying it at her and Mia earning loud yells from them. They ran off to the other side but that was before giving warnings to them. Miriallia was breathing in relief and Dearka was staring wide eyed at the fuming Shiho.

"You have no guts Dearka." Miriallia swat him hard on his arm and he rubbed it to ease its pain, pouting.

"She's a girl Milly. I might be sue for sexual harassment. You know who her father is besides Kira..." he stopped talking.

"Who cares about Kira? If he even dare to say a word of disagreement on this, I'll make sure he will never be able to have children for the rest of his life!" and she stormed away and Dearka actually knew the reason behind her anger. Her leg was bleeding bad but before Dearka can confront her, she already left.He shrugged

"That's one of the reason that is why Yzak like her so much. If he found her in this state, Fllay will be bald by then."

"I'll be hoping to see that?" Milly laughed at his little joke as they walked off while bickering the needs of her to check out the doctor which Dearka insisted that Fllay might have put poisons in her claws.

III

"FLLAY! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU BALD!" the students were staying away from Yzak's dorm as he shouted so loudly that even the headmaster who was having his sweet time with his lover dropped to the floor as the sound vibrated into his office.

III

"KIRA!" as Fllay fled into his arm and sob continuously and Kira awkwardly patted her in the back while in side his heart hoping that he can get away from her considering his shirt is getting wet and he is annoyed with her pretend in crying.

"What is it Fllay?" he continues to pat her and she cling on to him even more.

"T-That Hahnenfuss used a fire extinguisher on me!" she wailed loudly earning glances and Kira was fighting the urge to laugh out loud. He patted her even more.

_Fire extinguisher...I wish to see that part though_

"Will you stop patting me?" she looked up, annoyed.

"Err...sorry." his eyebrow twitch lightly and he was cursing her, not wanting to pat her himself and prefer kicking her down the drains.

"Are you not going to do something about it?" she glare at him swat him lightly on his arm.

"About what?"

Yes! He is acting stupid and he love doing that. Seeing her angry and glaring face was fun even though it was kind of scary. He wanted to much to laugh out, his heart his hurting him for keeping something so hilarious in there and unable to laugh it out. He need to laugh and he need to get out FAST!

He slipped away herself from the red head and giving her a excuse, squirmed off to the furthest hallway away from wherever Fllay is laugh out really really hard. He calm himself down moment later and then bursting out all of sudden.

III

Athrun swear he could hear Kira laughing somewhere around and it turns out he was right. His face is red due to all the laughing and Athrun sat down beside him on the floor. Kira looked up at the sudden stranger and to find the confuse look of Athrun and then it reminded him of Fllay and the extinguisher. He burst out laughing again and this time, he was actually hitting the poor Athrun while trying to surpass his laughter.

"What is the problem with you?" Athrun redrew himself away from Kira who is currently insane.

"L-Laughing!"

"About what?" raising his eyebrows at him.

"Fllay..extinguisher." the smile grew wider and wider and eventually going to erupt a laughter sooner or later.

"What about her?And extinguisher?"he swore Kira was out of his mind. The pressure is there, he saw it but he just couldn't believe that he just went insane in less than a day. He will have to call the people in charge of the asylum someday.

"Ask Shiho about it. I want to see that part though." and this time Athrun's eardrum almost burst.

Kira the other hand was smirking. He knew this blue-haired friend of his too well. He might ask once twice and he pretend he didn't want to know but Kira knew better. Athrun just couldn't stand not knowing things. He might go away when they are talking stuff but his hearts have that kinda itchy feeling to know and he is going to provoke him. Oh! Sometimes he just loves making fun of him.

"What part!"

"Ahahahaha?" and Kira walked away towards their dorm while sneering at Athrun and Athrun curiosity bar have reached the maximum and it soon to be explode and he desperately need to know. He doesn't want anyone to think that he is some kind of busy body guy.

"Come on Kira! Kira?" he hated himself for being like that but he couldn't stand being left out in everything.

III

Shiho harshly flunked her leg, her shoes flying and less than an inch Yzak might have being hit by that shoe. Sure she was pretty violent sometimes but Yzak was pretty freaked out when he made her angry earlier. Who wouldn't when she took a penknife which she intended to cut the bandages but in the end shoved it in front of his face when he accidentally touches her lightly on the shoulder threatening him about leaving a scar on his face for permanent.

"Can you please stop acting so violently. I couldn't bandage your leg." he was saying the words through his gritted teeth, losing his patience.

"Are you saying that I'm violent!" she was glaring at him that can burn a hole on Yzak but his reputation as King of Glaring are ain't nothing.

"Woman! Do you understand English?" he tenderly wrapped the bandage around her leg and she winced lightly. He pinned the bandage together and went he is done, Shiho is going to get it.

"Like you are very..." he cut her words off with no violence and with his lips on hers. Shiho was too shock even to blink...she just paralyze as the colour on her cheek risen rapidly . Yzak smirk in satisfaction as he saw the dazed look of hers. He tilted her chin up with his finger and gave her a malicious grin.

"Like it Hahnenfuss?"

She didn't reply for a spur moment and slowly her senses returned. The first thing she did is land a big slap on the silver haired boy in front of her. She hate being looked down at and she hate that grin of his.

"What is your problem?" she successfully ended his grin that's for sure.

"My problem is you!" as she kiss him forcefully on his lips and this time Yzak was fully surprised. She redrew and whispered dangerously in his ear.

"I like to be in charge!"

III

It's Athrun turn to do the laundry and he was hoping that Kira would stop changing his clothes for no apparent reason. He was out somewhere again and he still didn't get to know a thing about Fllay or the extinguisher. He took the jacket he wore yesterday, checking his pockets for anything and he found a piece of paper.

_Maybe this have something to do with it_

He read that piece of paper and finally understood something. He grinned and in order to have things just the way as before, he needed to brainstorm a little and bring back the happiness of his best friend and Lacus.

"Oh Fllay...you are so going down." he grinned and hide Kira's jacket somewhere safe and positive that Kira would never found out.

_**Author's Note:**_

Finally! It sure is tempting not to update this fiction. Read this people!

**Mood: Anger and a little giddy of sugar high and mum is murdering me and forced me take vitamins because I am having fever. Why bother?Ahahahaha! Told you I'm insane.**

**Why: The authoress is SUPER disappointed in the amount of reviews she got.**

**Solution: Read and Review**

**Consequences: For a moderate anger it will take longer to update.**

**When she is pissed: Don't make her say this three words " I won't update!"**

I just want to say...despite how busy I am with homeworks, lesson tuition, extra classes, insufficient sleep, and endless brainstorming. I still update!

I know some of you are busy with school as well and other things but if you read it why don't you reviews as well. I didn't ask you to write super long reviews. Just a short one will do. I don't mind if it's a flame. Anonymous or not.

Thank you to those who do so and hopefully you will not hate me and stop reviewing and I've been patient enough to tolerate for this long. I am very tired and I didn't have more than two hours of sleep every single day. Oh well cut the crap. I talked enough!

Just read and review. Please. I don't want to sound like I'm begging. I just wanted support from all of you. Now to bed **...it's too early for bed anyway.**

**P/S: Hate me now! I'm sure you do! Ahaha Let me go get some candies. You want some? Sorry for being rude.** Please forgive me? By the way, can a patient get mood swings? I am in the mood to throw that refrigerator at someone? Haha! Get me to asylum and fast! I am insane

I AM INSANE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	24. It Is Heaven

" I will kill that Zala I swear!" he was fuming and wearing holes on the carpet with his ever so faithful death glare at the furniture in front of him.

From that minute, he found out that stupid note that Athrun have left on the table saying he will go home for a few days, he swore so many times about killing Zala with thousand of knives or even better hanging him upside down and make sure he starve to death and or even much better surrounded by his mob of fan girls till he die of frustration.

It wasn't a problem that he left, actually he would be too happy and currently flying over the moon but the thing that make him agitated is that Zala knew something that he didn't. He hates him for winning him, or even knowing something he don't and worst, he have plans and he didn't have one.

"Will you stop giving your famous glaring? It ain't getting any famous though." Dearka was subconsciously aware that his best friend glaring was now aiming at him and a gigantic fist is heading towards him.

"That's right Yzak. It's not Athrun fault that he have to go back to his home during holidays." Yzak of course silenced by the one girl he had his eyes on and keep his mouth tightly shut. He frowned, still wearing his glare on.

"What are we going to do now? I am having enough of Yamato sulking in front of us and speak of the devil." he was pointing at the sulking Kira and a over bubbly Fllay clinging in his arms. Kira caught them and smiled weakly at them but his eyes seems to be searching for a certain presence but to look away when she was not there.

"Make sure Kira is away from her?"

III

Athrun was uploading his supplies on ice-cream from the nearby supermarket and he couldn't wait to go back to taste his ice-cream. With this kind of weather, it would be great if someone didn't actually die of warmness. He passed by the music store and peered inside. He loves them but he never wanted to waste money on unnecessary things as his father had taught him but a glance of his plastic bags of ice-cream, he shrugged.

_Not that ice-cream is a necessary thing..._

He walked in and to his surprise, he saw Cagalli there humming to herself with the earphone on her head. Her smile was as usual cheerful, he noted and he wanted nothing more to greet her now but stopped when he saw Afhmed walking towards her. He turned around looking at the mirror that reflected Cagalli behind him. With a laughter, she was walking away with him and a slight jealousy formed.

Looking around the store, he sighed. Getting himself a CD wasn't a great idea after all.

III

"What are you doing here?" Lacus asked curious as her friends are pouring a tin of paint inside a bucket. She glanced around and noticed that other than paint, they have glue and pizza. She was wondering whether Yzak is planning to pay his revenge on Miss Badgiruel since he did get detention from her and in addition earning a very disapproving look from his mother.

"Revenge Lacus! Revenge." his eyes, Lacus noticed was filled with evil gleams that shines mischievously and she smile weakly. She guessed it right after all and silently and almost no sound tip-toed away from the group, wishing silently that they don't do it way too over limit. It would be ugly...really ugly.

III

She was boring and she got nothing to do. Afhmed isn't exact best partner in making her boringness diseases to disappear since he is one of the factor of her disease. She stumbled on her phone book and begin to dial, hoping for some company but unfortunately no one is answering.

She pouted lightly, having a wild imagination that they were having fun...without her. How infuriating was that and she was bored in her own house stuck with her best friend lying on the sofa asleep and Yuuna obviously was sent to hospital again when a dog bit him. That cure negative one percent of her boredom.

The last phone number and she stare at it confuse whether she will call him a not. She sighed since she was boring might as well try talking to the as usual boring guy but handsome friend of her. She punched his cell phone number slowly.

**Ring-Ring-Ring...**

III

He was groaning when he heard his phone ringing and planned to ignore it while losing himself in the wonder of ice-cream. He licked the spoon and swallow the smooth ice-cream in his mouth and smile heartily at the cooling and sweet taste. For him, it's heaven.

He sighed at the ringing sound of his phone and he answer while getting a spoonful of ice-cream from the tub and eat.

"Hello? Athrun Zala speaking." he scolded himself. Really he shouldn't say that. It was his phone after all.

"_Athrun! What took you so long to answer the phone?" _

Athrun choked at the voice from the other side of the phone and quickly swallow the ice-cream in his mouth and coughed lightly. He placed the spoon a little too loud on the plate and Cagalli heard it loud and clear.

III

Now she was wondering what her blue haired friend was doing. She glanced at the clock showing 3 in the afternoon. He couldn't be eating lunch or dinner considering his punctualness in everything. He has to be eating something else and it peaked her curiosity up and a slight hunger for whatever thing he was eating. She had a feeling, a very huge feeling that it tasted good.

"What are you eating Zala?" she raising her eyebrow even though he couldn't see it.

"_Ice-cream."_ she hated him right now. He sounded that ice-cream is just a normal thing in Earth which is actually not. It's everything. Now her tongue wanted nothing but to taste that ice-cream and she must no matter what.

"What ice-cream?"

"_Errr...it's Lemon Cheesecake Bliss. It's a weird name for an ice-..." _he was interrupted by the impatient Cagalli.

"It's a cheesecake not an ice-cream." she noted.

III

They went on about for few minutes about whether what he was eating is an ice-cream or a cheesecake and Athrun was sure he was saint enough to know that he was eating ice-cream not cheesecake but the question why would the ice-cream in named as cheesecake still remain as a question.

"Honestly Cagalli. Do you really think that I am incapable of differentiating what is ice-cream and what is cheesecake which I am eating right now?" he waited for his answer and at the same time, he needed to save his precious ice-cream from melted.

"_Actually I do...tell me where are you now?"_ she asked.

"Home...why?"

"_Cut the crap...what's your address?"_

Athrun needed to save his ice-cream that's for sure.

III

"Sorry I screwed up! I thought she was Fllay." he pretested trying to set himself free from death glares. He now understand the creepiness of glaring that he gave people and he wishes to take back those schemes of his.

"You thought Miss Badgiruel is Fllay? You have got to get yourself a spec." Dearka noted and the rest of them are trying to get themselves off paints and glues and most importantly away from detention. Of course what Athrun have warned them about Rau and Badgiruel making out ain't the best thing you wanted to see and avoided you eyes being corrupted.

"Not a spec Shiho but an eye operation." as both disciplinary teacher came in.

III

After one spoon to another spoon of his ice-cream entering her mouth and a satisfied smile on her face, Athrun was sure that has got to be the last bucket of ice-cream that she is going to finish up. He have to admit her appetite are extremely big.

"You know what?" she said something after endless of ice-cream eating.

"Yea?" while taking a spoonful of it and continue his bliss in heaven.

"It is an ice-cream." Athrun could only continue eating his ice-cream with the blonde while hearing her laughter and her compliments on that ice-cream he bought.

For him it is heaven...

Author's Note:

This chapter is short because I don't intend to update but I wanted so much to write that ice-cream part. Thanks for the review even though it ain't much difference from the last chapter but I am surprise at how many new reviewers I've found and curious where are the old reviewers are. Oh well...can't get too greedy right?

**To all anonymous and non-anonymous readers and reviewers**: If you have read from the start, you should have known I allowed anonymous readers to review and thank you so much. You took your time to review and appreciate my work. I love you to no end and please continue to do so and not because I threatened you guys that I won't update.

P/S: I'll be seeing your names again hopefully and I mean it You know what to do! And sorry for any mistakes.


	25. Content Of Happiness? It's Enough!

She had finally completed Cagalli's gown and slowly she hang it up to avoid any wrinkle on them. She thought that it will look perfect on her friend. The lime green gown went well with her hair and Athrun would be speechless looking at her with a different dimension which excluded T-shirt and pants. Everyone will.

She sat down on her bed and her hand accidentally touched a fabrics beside her. She looked away not wanting to see that fabric she had chosen for a very long time. She had not intended to finish it up and what if she did? Does she even have a chance to dance with him? She closed her eyes. The tears fell and she couldn't help it anymore. She had been crying silently all this time and this time she wanted to cry out loud.

And soon the room was filled with the noise of her sorrow.

III

He made a decision to confront her but he retreat as the sound of sorrows filled his ears. His hand was on her door knob but he doesn't have any courage, he couldn't do anything but to sit outside her dorm room, accompanying her with tears.

He missed her so much and he wanted to talk to her like they used to do. Seeing her smile and her laughter was always a splendid joy for him. Seated himself on the floor, hugging his knees he cried silently.

"I am sorry Lacus. I really love you b-but..."

III

"How could Kira do that?" she was fuming and she was wearing holes on his carpet. Athrun tried his best to calm that over-reacted blonde from actually planning to squeeze his head off for letting it happen just like that.

"He was forced from what I've read in that paper." he noted to her

"He could tell Lacus about it." she slapped her hands on the table and Athrun couldn't help but to rolled his eyes. He wanted to explain to her but considering her anger right now, nothing could enter her brain.

He just remain silent for he himself, the so-called smart brain couldn't think of anything to say.

III

She wiped her tears away and freshen herself. She promised to prepare the hall for the coming dance and she was already late for it. She was about to open her door but stopped when she heard crying outside. That crying somehow sound so familiar to her.

It sounds like Kira.

She shrugged it off and thought maybe it was merely just an illusion but it was not.

III

He heard her coming out and he quickly scrambled to his feet and hide somewhere where he can get a full glimpse of her but well hidden from her as well. He still haven't gotten the courage to face her and he could only watch her form far.

"Just from far Lacus. That's the best I could do for now." and he walked away as soon she was out of his sight.

III

"We can always do a counter attack towards Fllay!" she have been giving weird ideas and Athun was falling asleep. It's not that her idea is that bad but they do sound like they were going to a war like that and he swore she played too much video games for every single ideas of her contains these word-killing, blood pouring, a riffle against her and etc.

Heck! He even found that familiar as what Yzak always says when he played Counter Strike. A boring game if you ask him and he always found himself dizzy when he played that game. Maybe because of that countless turning around to search for terrorists.

"Are you even listening to me?" her voice was scary and he was immediately wide awake.

"Of course!"

"What was I saying then?" she raised an eyebrow at him and he gulped lightly.

_This is easy Athrun. Think about Counter Strike!_

He continue to think.

_Did I forgot to mention I usually felt dizzy whenever I played Counter Strike?_

"Err...How to kill Fllay?" he guessed and a small smile on her face.

_Looks like I guessed wrongly_

III

"AHH! My eyes are infected!" he yelled as soon he reached his dorm and the rest of them looked like they are going to vomit.

"I think I am going to be sick!" as Shiho ran inside the bathroom and vomit.

"Me too." as Miriallia followed suit.

"You girls will be doing the cleaning."

III

"That ought to teach them a lesson." Natarle smirked lightly at the look of the teenagers earlier and Rau who was unsatisfied keep on cornering the disciplinary teacher.

"I thought we are done." she asked trying to get herself away.

"You are but not me." and she groaned.

III

"You do know that ice-cream is fattening?" he asked the blonde as he was having another stock up of ice cream again. That girl sure have some kind of appetite.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" he made a mistake.

"No."

"Then?" she asked, fist clearly shown in front of his face.

He shrugged and proceed to get another new flavour of ice-cream. His favourite of all. Almond Pecan and it seems like Cagalli think so too as she quickly put the ice-cream inside the trolley. He looked at her and smiled mischievously. They looked like a couple grocery shopping and he liked that idea.

III

"Hello Lacus." he smiled at her, a bitter smile.

"H-Hello Kira." she returned her smile and it warmed his heart.

Sure he was not suppose to meet her but it was unexpected and he was glad he did. Both of them smiled to each other and without another word went back to their responsibility. Both of them are happy for now.

**Author's Note:**

Short I know and I'm sorry. Thank you for reviewing and please continue to do so. Tell me my mistakes and your opinion.


	26. Of Cold And Extinguisher

There is no point of talking to him and Athrun concluded that Yzak's skull is way thicker than the steel itself. Sure sometimes he might be stubborn but he never knew asking him to prevent Fllay from his plan will prove such a challenge. He clapped his palm on his forehead, feeling exhausted at the silver-haired friend of his.

He looked at Dearka hoping for a little help at least groaned even louder when the blonde just rolled his eyes, his facial expression told him everything that he need not to know about. He sighed in defeat, and told himself the only thing that can keep Yzak going is branched into two: Yzak's mum and Yzak's crush.

Mrs. Joule is out of question and even it's part of the solution, what in the world is he going to talk to her. The usual Good morning and... what else? The only one left is Shiho who off to somewhere when the time he needed her aid the most. Damn that Afhmed for asking her out for a late night stroll and he ain't feeling bad about saying it. Yzak after all is getting really sour right after he heard Shiho agreed of going out with him.

"That's fine by me Yzak. I can always ask Shiho to ask a favour from Afhmed considering he is Fllay's partner." he lied back on to his bed and from the corner of his eyes, he saw him perked up in jealousy. Fist clenched, bitting his lips and a death glare in addition of swearing words.

"Shut up! I don't need you tell me what to do." he growled in defeat after a seemingly happy Shiho appeared in the doorway taking a seat beside Dearka.

"Do what?" and she have to asked them so innocently. She is to happy for his liking and his eyebrow twitched thinking ways to get rid of that idiotic guy who tired to obtained _his_ girl which his dumb skull haven't notice yet that Shiho isn't officially his.

Looks are exchanged and the silver-haired feeling the ego filled his heart up and wanted to prove his worthy and from that moment, all ended fairly well.

"Nothing." he grumbled as he counted the seconds of hell he had to go through and she skipped off humming to herself and that even irritate him even more. Athrun looked at him and a small peculiar smile was formed. He love seeing Yzak getting jealous and he ain't going to tell anyone about that.

III

"You actually want me to wear this?" she raised an eyebrow staring or to be exact glaring at the beautiful green gown in front of her. She swore all those sad moments of Lacus bought out the insanity of her and she hated it. She prefer her to be the one who smiles and care nothing about getting her dressed up. Miriallia isn't helping much either and she could be worst.

"Of course if not what's the point of me making it for you?" she smiled and she regretted her own remark of loving her the usual smiling traits. Cut that!

"For fun?" hoping that's the answer she was hoping for but her mind was screaming _Fat Chance._

_True! Fat chance..._

She got to admit, the gown was extremely beautiful and breathtaking but it will lose it's beauty to waste upon someone like her. Her fingers toyed with the hem and thought what would he thought of her if she wear it. Ugly? Beautiful? Realizing what she's been thinking, she shook her head not quite believing that she actually think of it.

_Me beautiful in gown? How is that even possible?_

"Besides I think someone would love to see you wearing it." Miriallia teased and Cagalli felt her ears burned.

She didn't answer and both of the girls stared at her and after a while they exchanged looks and giggled silently to themselves. It seems to both of them, their friend has fallen in love with her enemy and of all people Cagalli couldn't believe herself that she found herself wanted to be with Athrun more than just a friend.

-:- Next Morning -:-

_I must get it and I don't care how even though that includes I have to make her faint or something which that aren't such a bad idea._

He couldn't believe that he have to stoop this low and actually hiding and might caught red handed in the attempt of stealing. He cooled himself down and tell himself stealing something is like eating peanuts and he can do it professionally like a thief. He walked inside the classroom and everyone is busy with their usual morning chattering and accidentally causing himself to tripped on her seat, dropped her bag and with skills of an actor helped her to pack things up, unnoticed by her that he had stolen one of the book from her.

_Told you I am capable of doing just anything!_

The included one gave him a invisible thumb up to avoid any suspicion of their clueless friend and begin to grin like an idiot. Cagalli couldn't help but to rolled her eyes at his artificial skills of stealing and said that she can do better than that. Athrun whispered to her that she will soon be one of the main actress in his play and with such close contact, she couldn't help but to blush.

III

Mia saw all of this and she bit her lips feeling jealous. She glared at the red-haired Fllay and this time she must have her to help her considering how many times she had help her to get her dream guy. She had a feeling that the red head is justs making a fool out of her and not even trying to help her.

Her attention went back to them and she sighed thinking that if only Athrun will treat her this way.

_Just wait and see..._

III

The sky is dark, wind blowing wild ruffling her hair effortlessly and she had a feeling that the rain is going to be raining cats and dogs. She smiled at her memories of playing in the rain and her mum and dad will come and seek for her in the rain with a very angry expression on their face. Telling her that she might get sick if she play in the rain but somehow for her playing under the rain is a wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" she snapped out of her thoughts as she heard him settling beside her on the bench.

"My other possible chance playing under the rain."

"Playing under the rain?" he raises his eyebrow thinking why would somebody wanted to play under the rain.

"You never play under the rain before?" he shook his head and she smile.

"Then this will be a great opportunity for you to try." she took his hand and Athrun look baffled and she lead him away from the shade and seat in the middle. Any seconds now she counted, the rain will pour on to them and the best thing is she is able to share it with him.

"Come on Cagalli! This is not fun..." unfortunately for him, before he could even finish the word funny, the rain already poured down and they were soaked with water and Cagalli laughed at the feeling how the rain prickled her skin.

Seeing her having so much fun, he decided to let her stay and unwillingly let himself stay but what he got to say to his heart who wanted to desperately to be with her side all the time? Seeing her cheerful smile made him forgot the coldness of the rain and actually trying to have some fun with her.

III

**ACHOO!**

_Damn! Never thought that I could get cold..._

"Serve you Athrun for playing under the rain." Kira with his unusually waking up early in the morning said and his eyebrow ticked in anger and his condition aren't making him feeling any better.

"Do you even have any consideration?" he groaned and dragged himself away from his head, feeling a little light headed. He crashed towards the bathroom, just in time closing the bathroom door before a loud sneeze can be hear.

"I afraid I don't Athrun!" Kira laughed and yelled towards the bathroom and another sneeze was heard.

"Go away Kira! You inconsiderate human and my so called best friend!" he yelled his response and Kira thought that it was truly amusing and begin to tease him. He grinned to himself, feeling proud of himself to agitate the always calm friend of his.

Athrun?

_I HATE COLD!_

III

_I don't feel so good...stupid Athrun let me played under the rain!_

She just pretend that she never wakes up from her sleep and hoping that she can at least skip class today but knowing that she had something to do, she reluctantly gave in to Lacus calling and the smell of the breakfast. Cursing why do school start so early and half of herself for she was unable to resist the breakfast temptation.

"Breakfast..."

_Things better be just the way I wanted it to be or else..._

III

"ATHRUN HONEY! YOU CATCHED A COLD?" Mia and as well as other fan girls are already surrounding him when he first sneezes and he is not too happy about it.

He was already sick and he have nose block causing him to have some slight difficulties in breathing and not the mob of fan girl are blocking the remaining oxygen that go through his nose. How evil they can actually be? He tried to push them off, no avail, tried to talk himself off, they never listen. His life is just getting better every second.

Cagalli twitched as she saw one of the fan girls provided a cold tablet for their Athrun Honey and she felt a twinge of jealousy roaming inside her heart and that sight in front of her is not helping to cold down that feeling but make her even more sick than she already am and the anger burned even higher. She huffed silently to herself and enter the classroom leaving the poor Athrun trying to struggle himself out of the fan girls way.

"Will you just leave me alone for a moment?"

"We can't Athrun! We love you!" one of the pony tail girl right beside him squealed in delight and Athrun think he might as well go to the clinic and check his ears as well.

_I will never ever get sick again...NEVER!_

III

Yzak nodded to them and they acknowledges him but giving him finger signs as if they were playing with fingers. After school period is over, their plan will finally able to start and this time each of them played an important role of getting their mission accomplish. The only thing left is get Cagalli to...

**BONK!**

"Damn the fire extinguisher!" he muttered under his breath as he rubbed his forehead right after he banged himself on the fire extinguisher as loud laughter can be heard from the other hallway from his so-called best friend.

_I think I have to keep the plan postponed for a moment_

As he rested himself on the floor, seeing a lot of extinguishers circling around his head.

**Author's Note:**

A very pathetic chapter if you ask me and it's already been proved so kindly forgive me. Thank you for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so. I am sorry as well for such a long time that I have disappeared myself from updating any chapters for my stories so please forgive me as well.

Just to say that I am very grateful to those who read and review my every single chapter and even to those who started reading them. It means a lot to me to actually know that someone really read my story and appreciate it. Reviews if you can. If you can't, there is nothing I can do about it.

"See that Mum? Someone really read my stories!"

P/S: Have the time? Check out my newest one though I haven't updated the second chapter. **Love To Perfection**


	27. Silent Treatment

He has no idea what he had done to make the blonde beside him to give him such a cruel silent treatment. He did not criticize her or even making fun on her homework, in fact he don't remember talking to her the whole morning. Surely it couldn't be that tiny problem, she got angry with him right?

_Cagalli is not like that_

He looked at her, trying countless of time trying to spark out a conversation with her but unfortunately it didn't work. She doesn't even bother to glance at him. All she ever did for the entire morning is either staring outside the window or reading a book. Maybe the topic is not interesting and so his brain continues to think of a topic.

"Cagalli? Answer me please?" he pleaded.

Not a word…silences.

Somehow he prefer the always energetic Cagalli that every single minute that your life can be in danger than the not talking to anyone Cagalli. She is more frightening this way. There is no way he can figure out what is she thinking with that I-don't-care look and unable to predicts her actions is somehow troubling.

"Did I do something wrong?" he whispered quietly to her but still silence.

He sighed in desperation and decided he needed help.

III

"I wonder whose handwriting is this." Dearka loudly or more like on purpose in doing so exclaimed while holding a book.

He showed it Miriallia and she took turn to hand in to the rest of them until the book landed on Lacus. The pink-haired browsed through the book and search for the owner's name but it seems like they are being erased. She shrugged and continues to survey the handwriting.

"See carefully Lacus. Do you recognize this handwriting anywhere?" Miriallia asked.

"I don't know though the handwriting is kind of peculiar and hard to read. It had slopes on every alphabet." She handed the book back to Shiho.

"Well you can't expect much out of Allster's handwriting." The silver-haired shivered at the mentioning of the red haired handwritings.

"Why exactly are you so sure about that huh?" few pairs of eyes staring at him, waiting for his reply.

III

_I get the whole point that I didt something wrong to make her angry but still I don't get what exactly did I do? Now can somehow kindly tell me what is it?_

Neither angels nor person came near him to tell him what the answer is. The only person there is not supposed to be helping him but ruining his life even more. The beast is practically clawing at him, purring with disgust and he wanted nothing much to be a heartless human and criminate that beast once and for all.

"Ex-Excuse me Mia! Do you mind getting off me?" and he hated himself to be come a gentleman.

The smell of her overdose perfume wasn't helping either. That pungent smell kind of blocks his nasal cavity even further. Her hand lock around his neck and her leg lock around him is very affective and it will work very well with the enemies and he thought that it might come in handy if he learn it. However now it's not a suitable time to think about learning lesson but to get rid of her.

"Athrun honey. Don't you think I make you feel better this way?" she asked in a seductive way, inching closer to him and he had to turn his head to the other side.

_No! Actually you make me feel worst! I feel like dying_

"Well not exactly so can you please let go off me?" he doesn't want to sound do pleading but heck he is pleading.

"Now! Now! Don't be so modest. I know you enjoy my company. You just don't want to show it that's all." He sighed and he wanted nothing but to smack himself on the wall and left to be dead there. She just doesn't get a clue.

III

"There is nothing much for you to know other than that book and handwriting genuinely belong to Allster and that's final." The silver-haired boy crossed him arm, annoyed by his friend behavior.

"That's fine. We can always ask Shiho to confirm with desert boy." Dearka said giving hidden looks to the brown haired girl and she just nodded in agreement.

"Sure! I'm meeting with him after this." She shrugged her shoulder and beside her, she could sense him tensed up slightly at the mentioning of desert boy. He grew defending and with a very loud voice, he screamed.

"I HAVE DETENTION WITH HER OKAY!"

Now that is some news for all of them. Their always follow the rules Joule get into detention before. That is indeed shocking.

"Mr Joule! I believe you are going for a detention now as well." as the angry History teacher standing in front of him, giving him a murderous glare.

III

He used to love recess time, he can always be free with his friends but right now he hated that idea of recess. He can hear fan girls calling for his name and the mentioning of cold medication for him as well. He had a feeling that medication is illegal.

Tick-Tick-Tick

_Ten more seconds to doom and Cagalli is still not talking to me…What should I do now?_

He can always run out of the door and hide inside the male toilets and the girls will never found their way to get in there. Correction! They did ran in there before causing some of the males there still giving him some hatred look at him whenever he passes them. Go to his secret hiding place and risk to be found? Bad idea.

Now there is only one idea left. He stole a look at the blonde beside him and the teacher in front him. He gulped in nervousness. The time has finally come and by the time, the bell have ring and the squealing of girls is clearly heard right now and the girls are already running at his direction.

He harshly grabbed the blonde beside him and kissed her on the lips in front of the teacher and in front his fan girls. The time has stop when all the fan girls stop where they are and with wide eyes looked at them with shock. The teacher is way beyond anger. She could only glare at him when he releases Cagalli and being harshly dragged away along with Yzak to the room of detention.

"Teenagers nowadays!" and she keep on repeating the words again and again.

Cagalli? She can only blushed like a tomato and her heart skipped in pure delight. She ran out of the classroom back to her dorm. Holding the crystalline rose, her trembling finger reaches for her lips and blushes even deeper.

There's no more denying of her feelings anymore. She fell for it hard.

III

"What's your problem Zala? Couldn't control your hormones or something?" he asked while trying to keep his eyes averted anywhere other than the scene in front.

"No and what is your problem Yzak? Couldn't control your jealousy and anger?" the blue haired closes his eyes.

"Shut up!"

_Though I have no regrets getting in detention_

III

"Lacus! Athrun asked you to do him a favor." Dearka chased up with the pink princess along with his girlfriend.

"What is it?"

"It's laundry day. Since Athrun couldn't control his hormones and Kira is off somewhere. He needed you to help him to take those packed dirty clothes to Madam Pinkle and Kira still have a jacket on his bed and make sure you check all his pockets and read every single notes if he have it."

"Okay." She smiled as she makes her way to Kira's dorm. Her finger touches the dorm key.

**Author's Note:**

There you guys have it. A very short chapter and I am sorry. Forgive me for a very unentertaining chapter and any mistakes I have made. Thank you to those who read and review and hopefully you will continue to do so.

**To JC-Athie: **Thank you very much

**To ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: **Well as usual, plans are slowly develop. I guess you have to continue to read to find out. Thank you

**To PINKSISA: **Thank you

**To Cari-Akira: **Athrun like her that's for sure and yes they don't get the leave me alone thing and Love to Perfection. I update last week I think and it's coming soon I hope. Thank you

**To Kairi-chan:** I wanted to write some Shiho, Afhmed and Yzak this chapter but I have no idea what to write so it will reveal later on and thank you

**To ANONYMOUS-gsd: **There you have it in this chapter the answer to your question. Thank you

**To ovp: **Thank you

**To QUEENPaul: **Err….I think Ihave reply you didn't I? Anyway thank you!

**To asga: **Thank you

**To Canadian-Girl: **Thank you

**To Spicy-Shani: **I'm done with my story because I'm slow and practically drag things on. I'm guilty and thank you very much!

**To amazingbliss: **Cutting on dialogs huh? Working on it! Thank you

**To kira yamato: **Thank you

**To Melanie: **Patience….All I can say is soon and stay tuned. Thank you

To those who review other chapters. Thank you and I'm sorry if I have replied you guys earlier and I really don't remember whether I have reply or not. So please forgive me and continue to read and review.


	28. Dance Partners and Love Confessing!

The very first thing that ran through his mind that particular moment is how amazingly cute and sexy she is in this state. Her amber eyes shone brightly accompanied my mischief; clearly she is having some tricks in her mind.

Her cherry lips that always form a serene smile captivated him as usual. However, today those smiles of hers are different. Those lips of her makes him wanted to taste it and he shook his head in disbelief on what he was actually feeling.

Was he imagining when she somehow got closer to him every second? She continues to come near him and the smell of her sweet fragrance filled his nose. He tensed up as her hand rested them on his chest.

"What are you thinking Athrun?" he heard whisper…seductively and he gulped.

"No-Nothing!" her lips are now very near to his and he could see her amber eyes clearly staring back into his eyes. He could feel his body warm all of sudden.

"Really?" there was that seductive voice again but before he could counter her back, those cherry lips he longed for placed themselves on to his. His hand voluntarily put them on her…

"ZALA!" and that got the blue-haired boy attention as his eyes snapped wide open as stared directly at a pair of angry icy blue eyes. He retreat his head slightly to get a clear vision of who's the owner of the eyes.

From the image of a very seductive Cagalli to a very angry Yzak surprises him that can actually make him yelped out in surprise. He stood up abruptly, stumbled slightly causing the chair he sat dropped down to the floor.

"You should at least give me a warning." He muttered under his breath.

What actually makes him wonder is why Yzak is not actually yelling at him or giving him threats to beat the remaining year's he have and left him to be dead right on the floor like he always did. He looked up and saw no Yzak but he could hear him clearly saying something that sounded like or something similar to…

"I wouldn't want to bother him from his dream. This boy must learn how to control his own hormones problem."

Athrun blushed when he heard that and the images of whatever dream he is having just now swept through his mind. His eyes widened slightly, the colours on his face drained and he gulped. Something is wrong with him and he need to overcome it fast.

_WHAT AM I THINKING!_

III

Not a word between them for quite a long time and the girl beside him seems to be thinking hard even to notice that he is calling her. He stared at worriedly and wondered what could actually make her so deep in thoughts.

"Shiho? Are you alright?" it took quite a while to remember that she is actually talking with Afhmed and noticed his presence there.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking."

"About?" he asked and she hesitated for a moment.

"Well…I might look uninterested in dance but you know after seeing Dearka asking Miriallia to the dance, I hope that at least he will ask me too. He knows I'm going with him but it wouldn't hurt him to ask right? Dearka is doing so…."She sighed slightly and begins to seclude herself in her mind.

Afhmed looked away and felt a little disappointed that Shiho actually going to the ball with that Joule and he clenched his fist. It doesn't need a genius to figure out who the he is she mentioning. Looking at her solemn state doesn't make him feel any better and how he wished to wringed the neck of his rival and let him be a twisted man forever for making her so. Tempting…it sure is tempting.

"Well…you have to worry no more. I have a plan." He cursed deep inside his heart but it faded away as soon her bright eyes looked at him.

III

Lacus walked towards Kira's dorm and using the key in her hand, she entered the key into the hole and twists it. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room and a small little smile carved her face. She missed that place and it's been a long time.

Her fingers gracefully finger everything there. She walked over towards Athrun's bed and took the plastic bag filled with his clothes and Kira's as usual disarray all over his bed. She took it one by one and put it inside a bag she had bought along and when she spotted that jacket, she followed what Athrun had said.

_Check all the pockets and read every single note…if there is one_

"Alright then." As her hand search for any paper or any sorts of thing. As she reached for the last pocket, her hand touched a piece of note and she opened it…

III

_First thing I have to do is stay away from Cagalli!_

He thought to himself and he cold hears himself snorted. Stay away from her? He missed even for a moment and now he asked himself to stay away from her? How ridiculous is that? He sighed in defeat.

"I can do this. I must get rid of those infectious hormones problem…or was it infectious?" he asked himself, feeling doubtful.

Now that he thinks twice, Dearka used to have this problem when he first met Miriallia. It was awful and Yzak really tried to use a frying pan to hit his head from actually drooling every single second.

_It must be! I should have kill Dearka when he have hormones problem! See! It infected me!_

"Yo Athrun!" he heard the faint voice of Dearka calling him and he narrowed his eyes at his direction.

_Speak of the devil_

"You know what you did in class is awesome! You should see those fan girls of yours. They fainted and of course Cagalli…hmmm, I can't decipher her feeling though. She just ran off." As Dearka is trying to figure out what Cagalli could be feeling at the particular moment, Athrun already sped off to somewhere else. Even the mentioning of her name, makes him feel weird.

"ATHRUN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he heard him shouting after him and now he heard rabid fan girls squealing his name. He sighed in defeat.

_Don't they get the news already?_

III

"What plan exactly?" she asked, not quite sure what did her friend actually propose to her.

"To get that Joule to ask you for that dance of course." He smirked and she just looked at him as if he went crazy but that very thought plagued her mind. Getting yzak asking her out wasn't such a big problem but to see at least how much she cares about her is tempting.

She smiled at him and he nodded.

"What are we waiting for? So what's the plan?"

III

All she could that particular moment is staring at the piece of paper in her hands, her eyes reading from line to line in that note, clearly not believing what exactly she was reading. Trains of thoughts ran through her mind.

_Is it true? Is this why Kira…_

She read the note again, remembering her earlier event with her friends about Fllay's handwriting. The note written, it looked like her handwriting with all those slopping.

**_If you want that Clyne to be safe and sound, you better say you love me and me only in front of this. Or I can't guarantee her safety. You do not want to see her harm right?_**

She clutches the note in her hand and wanted to search for the brunette for an explanation only to be stopped when she saw the familiar figure she wanted to search for.

"Kira?" she said breathlessly gazing at the smiling figure, standing in front of the door.

"Hello Lacus."

III

His icy blue eyes are busy scanning the hallway, searching for the long browned hair girl. Dearka told him that he had last met her near the Science Lab with none other that the guy he hated the most other than Zala which is Afhmed. Oh! That very moment he had clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white.

In his mind, images of him hanging the dark skinned boy, giving him to tigers and snakes to be eaten or even better make sure he was in detention for the rest of his life and watched the most disgusting film playing till his eyes went blind. He laughed evilly at his plan. That's revenge for getting his girl away from him when he is in detention.

_Wait and see desert boy! You are so going to get a piece of my mind_

Clearly, no one had the courage to tell him that he definitely needed an angry management class. After all that rubbish bin is dented, the mirror smashed into smithereens and of course a new waterfall created by Yzak Joule? Not a chance.

III

"Soo…Athrun asked for help huh?" he asked shyly, not knowing what to say. His eyes staring at the floor suddenly found them very interesting looking.

"Yes." She replied.

Silence.

"I've done packing. I think I should go now and please remember to bring all these to the laundry room." She started to run off, the note still in her hand but she didn't go further when Kira's arm was around her, hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go.

She gasped and he rested her head on her neck. He doesn't feel like talking or exactly explaining the truth to her. Right now, he just wanted to be at her side. Later, he thought. Later he will explain all of them to her. He smiled genuinely for the first time and she who had always been his supporter remained there…being his wall of comfort.

She never told anyone. Comforting Kira means comforting her as well because if he smiles, she smiles.

III

It must have been hours for him when he ' finally exhausted from all those bin kicking and the enormously a lot of glaring giving the entire half an hour because by the time he found that guy he hated with Shiho, he already felt a bit tired to actually accomplish his plan.

"See you tomorrow Afhmed. I have a lot of fun today." She grinned and winked when she noticed the somehow exhausted silver- haired boy trudging to her direction.

"Sure! I have my fun as well." He took her hand and that moment, he swore he could see a death glare sending at him and if those glare can really kill; he'll be dead by then. He ignored him of course and he proceeded with his plan.

"So did anyone ask you for the dance yet?" he asked, his face portraying the curious look. Such perfect actor. Yzak was actually smirking when he heard that question, of course Shiho already have a date for that dance and it's the ultimate superior in everything Yz…

"Not really." His dreams and fantasy shattered when those words came out from her mouth. His jaw is wide opened and he felt like hundred tons of stone have landed on him. How could his Shiho say something like that?

"Then, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

He snapped out of his heartbreaking state and immediately shouted into his ears before the browned hair girl could actually say something.

"NO! SHE'S NOT GOING WITH YOU!"

"Nobody asked Shiho yet, so she can make her choice."

"She's going with me desert boy. Go away!

"Oh really? Have you asked her to the dance yet?" he was smirking and how much he wanted to smack his face and make him loses all his teeth so he will look like an old grandpa without teeth. He realized his mistakes of course. He hasn't actually asked her to the dance yet.

"No but I will ask her now." He knelt down and took out a somehow brown and wilted rose and with a very Yzak Joule like asked the lady in front of him.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked, handing the rose out to her and she stifled a giggle.

"Only with one condition."

"Anything."

" Afhmed will get to have one dance with me." That answer came a bit longer than he suppose to.

"That's fine but it's not going to be your first dance, last dance or even you middle dance." He said while throwing daggers at the man there and laughter was heard from her.

"Silly Yzak! Is there such thing as middle dance?"

"There is now." And he holds her hands taking her away from him, not letting her go ever. The jealousy in him is not over yet and he will be very willing to fulfill his plans. Shiho smiled happily and turned her head backwards and mouthed a thank you. Afhmed acknowledge it with a nod and went the opposite way.

_Now where did he get that rose from anyway?_

III

"Lacus? I have some confession to do." He said, slightly shivering and nervous of what he is going to confess. She might hate him for that and not wanted to actually be friends with him again.

"What is it?"

"We-Well I have this you know habit of….of…."

"Eating snacks during midnight?" he looked up in an unexpected manner and she just laughed softly at him.

"H-How did you know? Its Athrun isn't? Now you don't like me anymore and I ma going to murder him!"

"I cleaned up you room and I will always like you no matter what." He leaned towards her and pecked her on the cheek and whispered in to her ear.

"I love you Lacus."

"I love you too."

_**Author's Note:**_

I am very sorry for not updating for a very very long time though I told few of the readers that the update will be soon. I am having writer's block lately and after a few head banging, I finally get this chapter done. Obviously, this chapter is bad I mean terrible because I have no idea what to write, I can't pay attention and not to mention a lot of mistakes. So kindly please forgive me.

**To takari love: Well you found out. Thank you for reading and reviewing. And the plan sucks!**

**To Melanie: Thank you and yes it's not herself. My fault and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**To Byakugen Hyuga/DearkaGirl1 : Well this chapter is worst than the previous one. Anyways thank you so much.**

**To Maeye: Thank you very much!**

**To PINKSISA: Looks like my soon are way too long huh? I'm really sorry and thank you. **

**To asga: Thank you very much **

**To SpicyShani: Thank you very much!**

**To QUEENPaul : honestly it was amusing in what you have wrote for the review and anyways I have no idea how to reply you but thank you. I appreciate it**

**To Zala's Assassin: That was a cool idea. We should do that to all the teachers! Thank you!**

**To IYGU: Thank you very much!**

**To Canadian Girl: Thank you!**

**To ANONYMOUS-gsd: Indeed…I think. Anyways thank you very much.**

**To coguettish-zala: thank you very much!**

**To kairi-chan: Thank you very much! How did Yzak know about Fllay's handwriting? I did write in previous chapter when he shouted out loud about having detention right? His punishment is to copy Fllay's note for let's say a lot of time.**

**To ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: Thank you very much!**

**To Cari-Akira: LOL! Thank you very much!**

**To ovp: Good luck in your story and thank you very much.**

**To kandida: thank you very much and yes they kissed, Finally!**

**To asucags: Thank you very much! And they KISSED! LOL!**

Thank you so much for those who read and review my previous chapter and I hope you will still continue doing so even though how poor this chapter is. Tell me where my mistakes are and what do you think of this chapter. Thank you very much.

P/S: I won't be updating so soon anymore because I have exams and I promised I will update again after the exams finally ended. I'm sorry and please review


	29. Smile Exchanged With Horror

"You promised that you will help me in return!" the pink haired imposter shouted at the snickering girl in front of her. She gritted her teeth in anger while watching the red head tapping her foot, pretending to ignore her.

"You are like so innocent Campbell. Do you honestly think I will help you? Dream on!" she snapped her finger in front of her face and walked off while laughing at her silliness.

"You'll pay for this Alster!" she screamed after her while throwing the bottle of freshener at the closed door. She knelt down on the floor feeling pathetically helpless.

She was so stupid to actually believe that Alster that she can help her to get Athrun to love her, to be with her but what in the end she end up with? She's a fool and she learnt something after humiliations which she supposes to learn long time ago.

_Athrun would never love me_

III

As the two lovers hugged each other in their embrace while watching a solemn Athrun who clearly haven't notice them there, they begin to plot something to cheer up their depressed friend.

"Tomorrow is the dance, what should we do?" she rested her head on Kira's shoulder and the arm around her tightens.

"Us or him?" his free finger pointing at the currently dazed figure staring at the ceiling dumbly.

"Both since Fllay and you know Athrun will never get into the ball room alive." She said while giggled at the last statement remembering what happened two years ago.

"Well leave everything to you boyfriend." He smirk a very un-Kira like and Lacus raises her eyebrow with doubt.

III

Cagalli was humming to herself while trying to get some her homework done but she was interrupted by a loud knock on her door. She groaned lightly and scrambled her self from her bed and proceeds to the door.

She was either hoping for Lacus thinking she might have forgotten about the keys considering she will be too happy with her good day with Kira or even Miriallia bursting to her room telling how thrilled she is with the ball tomorrow or Shiho grumbling to herself that the hot headed Yzak Joule haven't asked her to the ball yet but…

"Yuuna?" she asked and she was staring at the purple freak in front of her as if he was a alien just told her he had invaded Earth.

"Hello Cagalli dear. May I come in?" he asked so sweetly and that disgusted the disgusting feeling she already has inside her. She smiled at him and slammed the door right at him, at the same time sternly shouted at him NO.

The whining continues and Cagalli grumpily closed all her books and covered herself with her blanket and closed her ears with pillow to drown the ugly voice of that purple freak. She was hoping for another one to come but what she got is an unwanted person wailing like a whale or even worse than a whale to begin with.

_Okay! Whale doesn't sound bad but Yuuna definitely sound bad_

"Shut up Yuuna! I'm trying to sleep here." She grumbled and more wailing voice are heard and this time accompanied with music and an ugly voice singing **_Will You Be My Valentine?_**

That particle moment, she has never wanted anything more than to vomit other than wanted to skin that man outside her dorm room alive and pour vinegar and salt inside his wound and buried him inside a big hole and watched him squirmed in terrible pain. Yes! What a joy.

She wanted that blue haired pervert to show up at least and give her an explanation or just stand there and let her torture. She turned around wanted so much to pinch him on the cheek and she pretended the pillow is him and pinched it as hard as she can. She laughed lightly.

She sighed. She misses him though she hated to admit it.

_Tomorrows the ball…I wonder_

III

"Yamato! This has better be good. I'm enjoying my time with Shiho you know?" the silver haired grumbled lightly at the sudden interruption he received when he get a loud knock from Dearka telling they have special meeting in the late of night while the brown haired hit him lightly on the arm.

"This is the biggest plan ever and if we succeed, this might be the last plan we will ever make." He explained and everyone gasped in surprise.

"Are you sure? Because I think Zala would probably screw it all up." He raises his eyebrow and snickered evilly.

"And that gave us more reason to help him. See what happen in class? He so needed aid in this so called love life of his." Miriallia stated and Dearka nodded sleepily beside her and Lacus clapped her hands in delight.

"Let's get started shall we?"

III

He was staring and staring basically nothing and thinking about nothing or actually something he rather not thinking about. He heard Kira came in from his escorting Lacus back to her dorm and mentioning her dorm…Cagalli. He sighed heartily.

What was he thinking actually when he kissed her? Think back once and twice and third but he came to a conclusion that he wasn't even thinking in the first place. If he uses his brain to think that moment, all this wouldn't happen and whatever Yzak called his problem is wouldn't have arise.

"Hello buddy! I have news for you." He seated himself on his bed and with a goofy smile on his face smiling at him. Athrun shuddered.

"What's with that look?" he inquired.

_Whenever he has that face, disaster is up ahead!_

"You'll love what we planned for you?" he patted him on the back.

"We?"

"Yup! We cracked our brain just for you and your love life." Athrun looked at him with egg like eyes and slammed his face into his hand.

_Correction! It's not disaster. It's the end of the world!_

"I'm not included right in the planning?" he asked again.

"No because you are the one we are planning for. You are slow Athrun." And the blue haired boy could only lay there motionless thinking what various kind of disastrous moment they have created for him.

III

Yuuna sighed as his wailing for hours are certainly not working on that stubborn blonde. He couldn't understand why to like someone is that tough and worst enough the one you like happens to be a hot-headed one that won't hesitate to give you a piece of her mind.

_Not to mention hated me desperately_

He got to his feet and walked randomly around the school considering he won't get caught anytime soon.

III

Mia knocked on the door softly and for a few times. She looked at the watch at her wrist showing 12 in the midnight. She thought that he was probably asleep. When she was about to turn around, the door opened and revealed a shocked Athrun looking at her.

"Hello Athrun. Am I bothering you?" she saw his expression and she mentally thought she was not welcomed.

"No…what can I help you with?" he asked and she smiled. That is one of the reason she loves him. He was always considerate.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said and she noticed he was hesitating.

"Sure."

"I wanted to know…did you ever like me more than a friend?" she felt her cheek flushed in embarrassment and shyness. She looked up and saw Athrun looking at her, smiling apologetically at her.

_He never smiles at me before_

"I-I'm sorry. I…" he started, unsure how to explain.

"Not even a little?" the tears begin to form on her face. Her heart lurched and she wanted so much to cry but she has no idea why she didn't. She saw him looked down finding the floor interesting instead of her and she understands everything. It's a one-sided love after all.

She turned away and started to walk off but mere second before Athrun went back inside. She called for him.

"Tell Kira and Lacus that Fllay having cancer is just a trick. Everything is a lie and I-I really felt sorry for everything I have done." bitting her lips, she ran off as the tears flowed down her cheek.

III

Yuuna wanders aimlessly around the boy's dorm, not wanting to sleep just yet. He turned back and climbed the stairs towards the library for a change considering he had no where to go anymore but one thing he wouldn't expect to see is…

"Campbell?" he saw a figure crying while hugging her knees. He went towards her and sits beside her.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him and he found it amusing.

"Thinking why Cagalli couldn't accept me and the reason you are crying here?" he said, resting his back against the wall. Mia looked up unexpectedly and slowly tears started to flow again.

"Am I that bad that no one actually likes me?" she asked unsure she's asking him or asking herself. He ponders that question about himself as well.

"I like you better when you are being yourself Campbell." He said while patted her on the back, offering her his handkerchief.

"Me too and thank you." She forced up a smile.

"It's my pleasure."

The two of them never even try to get to know each other somehow found comfort in each other just because they shared the same pain in them. That moment to them, it's comfort enough to know there's actually someone that cares to talk…to comfort.

III

"Who is it?" Kira asked while closing his computer.

"It's Mia." He replied while settling himself on the bed again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling a little unusual seeing Athrun smile for the first time after seeing Mia.

"You wouldn't believe it if I tell you what happened just now and about Fllay…"

_**Author's Note:**_

Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I couldn't express how much my gratitude to all of you and I hope that you will all continue to do so and do tell me what you think of this chapter. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I'm caught up in examinations and homework so kindly forgives me.

**To takari love: I have no idea what makes me to write Athrun to behave such way and about Yzak getting a wilted rose out of nowhere…I'll tell you in the last chapter which is the next one. Thank you**

**To QUEENPaul: Well I did stared at the computer with blank Microsoft Word in front of me for quite a long time but I hope you will able to overcome you writer's block soon. Thank you**

**To IYGU: Thank you and same to you in your exams!**

**To PINKSISA: Thank you very much and you are graduating! I can't believe it!**

**To asucags: Remember I told you that you have fans…you're the one who told me first! LOL! Thank you very much for everything.**

**To Spicy Shani: I'm glad too that I can update and I am more than glad that you read and reviewed. Thank you**

**To Kairi-chan: Right! It seems like everyone is quite surprise that Athrun is thinking about a seductive Cagalli. I am too and thank you very much!**

**To asga: Yes! It is a shame I can't update fast but I will try considering this fic is going to end soon. Real soon and thank you very much.**

**To Hitsugaya's Subordinate: Nah! I don't think it's something nasty or else I wouldn't bother to reply you and thank you very much.**

**To Cari-Akira: Indeed! Thank you very much and I wouldn't say I wasn't a fan of Athrun because I am but I'm don't chase after him after all he belongs to our Cagalli.**

**To Melanie: They will tell each other at the end of the story which is the next one and thank you!**

**To heero youy: My story gets longer it seems to get better? Lol! I think otherwise but anyways thank you very much!**

**To ovp: I believe everyone have exams and thank you very much!**

**To ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: Thank you very much!**

P/S: Thank you very much and I really couldn't express how much I love you guys for reading and reviewing and giving me support. Please continue to do so!


	30. Dance With The Melody

The headmaster sipped his teeth calmly, finally able to relax from all the noise the students usually make everyday. Today however was different. The hallways are quiet like a mouse and were expected by all teachers considering the girls will be too busy preparing themselves for the dance and the guys are doing what the guys need to do.

He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. Three more hours to go before the dance can actually start and he wondered what his beloved Murrue is doing right now. Making up? Dressing? Or taking a bath? At that thought, he smiled in mischief.

Maybe he should pay her a visit but think twice better not. He learnt his lesson last year, he was not about to repeat the same mistakes again.

III

He pushed him into the bathroom and locked him there and promised not to let him out if he doesn't wear that tuxedo for the dance. The brunette sighed in relief when he finally get him into the bathroom but the one inside the bathroom did nothing but resting himself on the tub, not even bother to change.

"It's not like I'm going to dance." He singed to himself.

A part of him wonder if he go to the ball, will he able to see Cagalli is one of those magnificent dresses or even better dance with her. He smiled wondering how she looks like wearing dresses. That night would like a dream come true if only he's still alive before he could even enter the dance floor that is.

After hours of tossing and turning, he finally found out why he took so much liking towards the blonde. He likes her, he was quite aware of it but it never occurs to him that he actually will develop more than just liking feeling. It was complicated, he concluded. If he ever has the chance to tell her that, he wonders of Cagalli felt the same way as he did.

He certainly hope she is but considering how many times he makes her angry, she beat the hell out of him and shouted that she hates him so many times….he doubted it.

III

He's been waiting and waiting. The other two of his friend seated there, their tuxedo hanging waiting for the blue-haired to come out. They needed to change and as well as talk through their plans. But…the problem is, the main character isn't coming out of the bathroom.

"When are you planning to come out of that bathroom anyway Athrun?" asked Kira feeling a bit impatient.

The door clicked and out Athrun in his usual clothes and the tuxedo still hanging on the hanger. Kira smacked himself on the fore head and Yzak threw a book at the blue-haired direction muttering curses at the same time. He put the tuxedo gently on the bed and seated beside him, looking calmly at the currently glaring at him friends.

"I am sure you don't want to see me dead before I could actually enter the dance hall right?" He asked.

"We are not asking you to go to the dance hall you idiot!" the losing temper Joule shouted into his ears making him cringed. He looked at the time, and thought he actually spends half an hour inside the toilet brooding about him and Cagalli so called love-hate relationship.

_No wonder he loses temper so soon today_

"We wanted you to go to where you usually hang out with Cagalli other than the classroom." Dearka started to explain while combing his hair.

"You want me to go to the tree behind the school wearing a tux?" he inquired, feeling doubtful and stupid at the same time.

The trio looked at each other and grinned. Dearka reached for the phone on the bed stand and begin calling. Yzak ran back to his dorm and appeared back with a box of stuff which he was prevent from knowing what is it. He grumbled saying that he suppose to know what did his friends planned for him since he is the genuine pig here.

Kira begin to explain everything from a very long list that he suspected that Lacus wrote for him to read it to him again. He tried to explain what Athrun to do and even have him to memorize every single line they prepared for him. He raises his eyebrow of another script book of lines he should remember.

_Am I declaring my love or acting in a movie?_

The lines, he read are way too cheesy. At the side of every line, they have written whose idea it is and he felt like vomiting at every single line of it. He wanted to know how girls will actually fall for this…this so called declaring love lines. He'll be lucky if Cagalli didn't go deaf hearing it or him being mute for saying it.

"Memorize all of this….lines?" he kept the word cheesy and yucky words deep inside his heart. He gave him the do-it-or-suffer look to him. How could anyone be that stupid to disobey anyway? Then when started to memorize those so called lines, he heard Kira telling him he needed to get something.

He suspects he is joining the rest of the guys leaving him with this thick book of script. Two more hours he noticed. How in the world is he going to finish this? What do they think he is? Super capable human with memory storage of millions?

"Why am I the only one with love life problem anyway?" he groaned.

III

The girls were already drooling at the thoughts of going to dance with the one they love and currently forcing the blonde to actually change into that dress and make up a new look and try to impress a certain person.

She tried to run away but the girls are way too scary to offend with. They snickered crazily and Shiho holding the dress shoved it into her arms and make her changed. Miriallia threatened her with excessive make ups if she doesn't obeyed and worse Lacus threatened her to throw all her clothes and replaced with frilly dresses with multi colours.

"Come on! It's one in a life time opportunity." Shiho actually screamed into her ears.

"It was held every year." She retorted back while rubbing her ears in pain. She looked at the crystal rose beside her and fingers it delicately. She hates to admit it but she has fallen for the Zala charm like any others idiot who fall for him as well. Lacus told her she was wrong because he loves her too.

She snorted without even knowing it. Like he loves her back when there are so many much more better girls than she is and he practically ran away from them. The phone rang and suddenly she heard Milly squealed in delight while screaming extremely softy as if they do not wants her to hear. She heard her clearly…the word romantic.

They whispered around each other and then, they went back to their threatening as if what they discussed never happens.

"You are going to thank us when you get together with Athrun." At the mentioning of the name she wanted to avoid hearing, she blushed unexpectedly.

_If I ever get to be with him that is_

III

The atmosphere was dark for the moment the students stepped into the hall but almost immediately lighted up by colourful bulbs. The stage is beautifully decorated and they could see a large player for them to choose whatever pleasant songs they wanted to hear.

Lacus was beaming when she heard the decorations and everything was perfect. All her hard work didn't go to waste. She glanced around, looking at happy and excited looks of everybody. She could see the headmaster already up there looking picking songs and eventually drag Miss Murrue towards him for a dance. She giggled slightly.

She stepped onto the stage nervously and took a deep breath. She grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let get this dance ball started." She said and everyone cheered. Couples started to dance and what left are a bunch of girls waited patiently nearby the door, eyes glued to it. They are very well prepared to grab Athrun when he appears. She shook her head lightly. Little did those fan girls know…Athrun is not going to show up.

She stepped down from the stage and Kira greeted her. She pulled her towards the dance floor and begins to waltz not aware of the glaring they received. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She could feel their distance got closer every second, their lips about to touch when…

"He's mine Clyne. What do you think you are doing?" everything shattered that moment. The moment that she dreaded befall on them. Fllay Alster was there, looking angry and wanted to slash as her if Kira hadn't restrained her from doing so.

"We need to talk Fllay. I have something to tell you." Kira whispered to her and Lacus saw them leaving. Kira glanced back and mouthed to her not to worry. She can only nod her head in reply.

III

How many minutes passed, he has no idea but he felt like an idiot wearing a tux , standing under a tree decorated with neon lights, flower in hand and the script book lying lifelessly on the ground. They asked him to wait here and do the appreciate thing when the time is here but the problem is…what is it that he was suppose to wait?

He could hear the music from the hall clearly. He closes his eyes and rested his back against the tree, hearing the melody soothing but only to be interrupted by a snap of twigs. He looked up unexpectedly fearing that his fan base found him up. He turned abruptly to see her there…in dress.

She looked splendidly amazing. Different from what he sees almost everyday. The dress suited her perfectly and the way she tied back her hair make her looked almost angel like. He didn't say that she doesn't look like that beautiful most of the time. In short, he was speechless.

"I suggest you stop looking at me like a freak or do you prefer a piece of my mind?" her eyes flared in annoyance and yet still in embarrassment. Still look adorable this way, he thought but he stops staring at her. He did not wish to receive the punches ready for him or doing anything stupid.

"Cagalli…you look beautiful." He said.

"You mean I'm ugly most of the time?" she raises her eyebrow. He curses at his choice of words. He shook his head in reply and walked towards her, taking her hand leading her back under the tree. He put the flower onto her hair, making her prettier.

"Do you do this?" she asked, looking up the tree and again he shook his head. He could hear a new melody playing right now. Holding out his hand to her again, he gulped lightly, he felt his words stuck in his throat.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked uncertainly. Her hands trembled lightly as she placed them onto his hand, feeling the warmness. He pulled her towards him, closing a small amount of distance between them.

He places his hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder. Both begin sway through the starting music. The melodies from the hall grew louder as they continue to lost themselves in their dance.

**_Wise men say - Only fools rush in,  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
wise men say-only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you..._**

She thought that her hands fitted perfectly in his. His hand holding her ever so gently and would twirled her lightly once in a while and then bringing her back to him again. If she hasn't fallen in love with him by then, she would now.

_**Shall I stay - Would it be a sin,  
if I can't help falling in love with you?**_

As the music continues to swelled, Athrun twirled Cagalli gently and she came twirling back again.

_**As the river flows  
gently to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be**_

As the melody continues, time passes by, the distance between them grow closer and closer. He hugged her but still not stopping the dance. He could hear her gasped lightly and the sweet fragrance of her head filled his nose as he buried his head on to her hair.

_**Take my hand - Take my whole life too,  
for I can't help falling in love with you. **_

She closes her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. **__**

As the river flows   
gently to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be

He retreat back and releases one of his hand off her waist. He gently tilted her head and leaned down, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. He could felt her grip tightens and he smiled lightly.

_**Take my hand - Take my whole life too,  
for I can't help falling in love with you.  
For I can't help falling in love with you**_

III

"Kira what do you think you are doing? Dancing with her? You are my boyfriend." She started her rambling and rambling non stop how he should be loyal and remember that he belongs to her.

"I'm no longer your boyfriend Fllay." He said and she stopped talking, looking at him with anger.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed.

"I know everything about you pretence in having cancer and all your lies. Lacus is safe with me and away from you and I never really love you." He said and walked off trying to detached himself from the clingy hands of the red-haired.

He turned and saw the tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly but he gave her no response, feeling almost no sympathy for the girl. He whispered that he was sorry for her and pushing her off, he walked away leaving her crying in vain.

_I really love you Kira…I really do_

III

She saw him came back inside without her and rushed to her side with a big smile on his face. He hugged her hard and she smiled contentedly.

"How is she?" she asked, worried.

"Crying but she will be fine." And he led her to another dance, once again lost themselves in the melody. He placed a small kiss on her lips and mouthed 'I love you' to her. Nothing can makes each of them happier than to be with each other.

III

"It's not my fault…" he started and she looked up with confusion but he hugged her tight, not wanted to see her face right now or else the words will never come out of his mouth.

"It's not my fault that I always did something wrong in front of you, it's not my fault that I have first mistaken you as a boy, it's not my fault that I felt attracted to you and it's definitely not my fault that I have… fallen in love with you Cagalli." The words flew out smoothly. He had forgotten the lines he had memorizes earlier.

"A-Athrun?" she looked up, breaking free from his grasp.

"Do you feel the same way like me?" he asked his face surprisingly close and she could feel his breath trickled her neck.

She breathes in and out, her heart thumping fast. Plucking the courage in her, she told him.

"I…I love you too a-and don't deny it's not your fault." She said, burying her face on his chest, wanted the redness on her cheek to die down. He placed his hand on her waist back again and begins to lead her to another dance. He twirled her again and again and brings her back to his arm.

"I won't…never ever." He replied.

They danced as the song continues. His hand on his waist going farther around her waist and her grip on his shoulder tightens. The melody lost and only to be accompanied by the sound of wind rustling, cricket calling. Dancing under those brilliantly lighted neon lights, accompanied by the starry night skies and to be with their loved one...

It was enough.

III

She cried her heart out for once and for real but he no longer cared about her. She just wept there on the corridor silently and she never gotten her dance as well. She heard footsteps coming closer and beaming thinking that he came back to her, she looked up but only found disappointment.

"Take this." She saw Afhmed handed her a handkerchief and she took it cautiously. She wiped her face with it along with the make up. She took a deep breath and saw a hand in front of her.

"I thought that you haven't had your dance?" he said and the tears clouded her vision once again. Her trembling hands placed on top of his and he guided her up.

"Why?" she asked, her voice shook.

"Because every girl wanted a good ending isn't? I might not be a good partner or the one you love but at least as a friend…this is the most I can do." They danced without the music but silently the tanned skinned boy did his best to give the girl he was dancing with a better night.

"Thank you Afhmed." He heard her whisper softly and he felt happier.

_**Author's Note:**_

This is officially the end of this story and thank you so much for all reviewers and as well as readers for giving me support all the time. I appreciate every single review I received fro all of you.

**To ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: **Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To Kairi-chan: Thank you very much and it's a good thing she learns isn't? I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To Cags: Very weird about Mia and Yuuna huh? Though they aren't entirely couple. Thank you very much I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To Kandida: It doesn't matter …at least you are reading and reviewing. I am happy and make sure not to miss this last chapter. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To ovp: Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To PINKSISA: Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To ANONYMOUS-gsd: Well the good guy always suffers isn't? Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To IYGU: Well I didn't really pair them up as a couple. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To asga: You are the one who think not bad about Mia and Yuuna, the rest thinks it's weird though they aren't really exactly coupled. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To AnimeJunkie228: Fllay…never like her as well and Mia don't feel anything for her. Anyways thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To CaptKuchiki: I wouldn't torture Athrun that way, he was poor enough and thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To eternityforever: By the time you read this, I believe I send you an email huh? Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

To Cari-Akira: Who in the world would actually like Yuuna? I definitely don't! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

So this is the last chapter and thank you everyone to those who reviewed and read before though I didn't type it down here. Thank you so much and please review and tell me what you think of this ending okay? I wanted to know since I am terrible in romance.

P/S: Thank you so much and please review.


End file.
